


Loose Morals

by Kipderder



Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angry Sex, Beach Sex, Best Friend's Wife, Bi-Curiosity, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bromance, Car Sex, Choking, Chris Hemsworth - Freeform, Chris Hemsworth/OFC - Freeform, Chris has brothers and Tom has sisters but they're OCs, Consensual Infidelity, Daddy Kink, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Drama, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Edging, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship, Good times, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Husband & Wife - Freeform, Kitchen Sex, Landscaper!Chris, Lawyer!tom, Light BDSM, Long Haired Chris, Long-Term Relationship(s), Manwhore Chris, Marital Woes, Marital fluff, Marriage, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Possessive Chris Hemsworth, Reformed Manwhore, Romance, Rough Sex, Secrets, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Shy Turned Sassy Redhead, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Sweet Hubby Tom, Threesome - F/M/M, Tom Hiddleston/OFC - Freeform, True Love, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, friends - Freeform, long chapters, sexual awakening, stalkers, taboo relationship, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kipderder/pseuds/Kipderder
Summary: Aubrey loves her husband Tom, but there's something about his best friend Chris that is just...irresistible. Will her marriage survive if she gives in to temptation? True love...unbridled lust...there's nothing wrong with wanting it all.





	1. Tempted by the Fruit of Another

It all started by accident. Aubrey never intended for it to go as far as it did, but she wasn’t sorry for what happened either. She had never been so happy and sexually fulfilled in all her life. And she never would have guessed that she'd have her husband’s best friend to thank for it.

Her husband met his bestie Chris in high school, whereas she met Tom in college. And from the moment he introduced her to Chris, she knew he was trouble. Aubrey loved Tom more than anyone else in the world, but Chris was the kind of guy you couldn’t help fantasizing about. The kind of guy that had hit the genetic jackpot and was simply gorgeous without even trying. He was tall, blond-haired, blue-eyed, built like a tank, and Australian to top it off. The instant Aubrey saw him, she secretly lusted after him. Alas, Tom already had her heart, and Chris was allergic to commitment in the worst way.

Aubrey had a very reserved, old-fashioned way of thinking. She’d been raised in a devout Catholic family, so there were certain morals she had been taught to live by. Although she chose not to practice her faith as an adult, one of the things she took away from her upbringing was the notion that her virginity was a precious gift. She couldn’t just give it to anyone. She had been determined to remain a virgin right up until her wedding night, and she miraculously succeeded. But the temptations were always there. She wasn’t averse to sex or the blossoming needs of her body. Attractive boys stirred up feelings inside of her, but she never acted on them. She did come close to giving herself to Tom before they married, but she managed to hold out.

That Chris Hemsworth, though...well, he was a danger to everything wholesome and pure within her. Tom was tempting, being handsome and British and all. But Chris’ cocky flirtatiousness and devil-may-care attitude made her hunger for dirty, sinful things.

Aubrey had subtly tried to prevent Chris from becoming a staple in their married lives, but Tom couldn’t seem to live without the big lug. He adored the easygoing Aussie and the feeling was entirely mutual. Tom had been quite the scholar in school with a fondness for the arts and literature. It was only natural for a young man who always had his nose stuck in a book to be labeled as a nerd, so you can imagine his surprise when a wildly popular jock befriended him on the very first day of freshman year. Call it fate, or the fact that they were both transfer students from different countries who were learning to adapt to their new Southern California surroundings. Either way you looked at it, their friendship was meant to be, and the two have been inseparable ever since.

With Tom and Chris being as different as night and day, it amazed Aubrey that they got along so well. She guessed it had a little something to do with American football. Chris grew to love the sport after a while and Tom had an eidetic memory. He could give you the stats on every team in the NFL, and he was fascinated with the rules and the probabilities of every play. During football season, Chris would come over to their place to watch the games with Tom. They would stay up late into the night drinking beer and talking about this player or that coach and those piss-poor calls made by the refs. Aubrey thought their male bonding sessions were cute, even though she sometimes felt like the third wheel in their little bromance. Still, it was nice having the Aussie around, especially to gawk at.

The truth of the matter was, she had never craved a man like she craved Chris, not even her husband. He was beautiful and strong, in a prime alpha male sort of way. When it came to women, he was a total player, but he never directed any of his lecherous behavior towards her. If he’d been a sleazy, obnoxious jerk, she was certain that would’ve killed any desire she had for him. But he was always respectful toward her, even tooth-achingly sweet at times. They didn’t have deep, philosophical conversations or anything, but he made it a point to ask her about her day, how she was doing, and things like that.

She wasn’t sure that Chris really cared to hear anything she had to say. He’d sit there and “listen”, but what he really liked to do was watch her mouth move as she talked. He always seemed to be extra observant when it came to her—checking out her ass in tight jeans, or her legs when she wore a short skirt. As far as best friends were concerned, he was Tom’s ride or die. But if Aubrey happened to wear something low-cut and revealing, all bets were off. He was a man after all and leering was a compulsion that was basically encoded in his DNA. Whenever she caught him staring, he’d avert his gaze, but not before hitting her with a panty-melting smile. She was convinced those lopsided grins were his little way of showing his appreciation.

In all honesty, Aubrey liked Chris checking her out. Actually, she liked it when men checked her out in general. She enjoyed feeling beautiful and desirable. What woman didn’t? Tom constantly told her that she was, but hearing it and seeing the evidence of it were two completely different things. Tom was an English gentleman through and through. He hid his urges and desires well, even when it came to his own wife. Aubrey liked to think she was attractive. She stood at a petite five-foot-four with gold-flecked hazel eyes, waist-length auburn hair, and full, pouty lips. She kept herself in good shape and she was rather proud of her curves. She was used to men ogling her, and while she tended to blush when she noticed, she was flattered by it nevertheless.

Chris’ attentions were definitely her favorite and that’s what made him so dangerous. Aubrey found herself wearing more revealing clothing when he was around, just to provoke him, just to make him look. Oftentimes when he came to visit, she made it a point to throw on a skimpy bikini for a dip in the pool, weather permitting. The truth was that she liked showing off for him. She got a reaction from him that she couldn’t get from her husband. Tom didn’t fawn over the way she flaunted her body as if admiring her too much would be some kind of sin. He would give her a quick perusal, then smile and tell her that she looked great. Meanwhile, Chris’ eyes would glaze over with lust, and he would full-on stare, practically salivating as he did so. That was the kind of attention that she secretly yearned for.

There was one particular occasion that stood out in her memory. She’d worn the tiniest bikini she owned—a black little number that contrasted nicely with her pale skin. There was barely enough material to cover her private parts, and the rest of the suit consisted of thin, measly straps that could hardly be considered significant. Tom and Chris were already in the pool when she decided to join them, bringing two ice cold beers and a glass of wine for herself. When Tom went inside to use the bathroom, Chris had immediately shifted his focus to her, and the ravenous gleam behind it had turned her entire world upside down.

“You look good, Bre.” He’d told her, in a low, sexy voice. “_Really_ good. Good enough to eat.”

It was the most overt compliment he’d ever given her. She’d thanked him and that was that, but there was no denying it had been a defining moment in their relationship. Those raw, honest words had changed everything, and the sexual tension between them went from a low simmer to a raging boil.

After Chris left, she’d jumped her husband’s bones, needing him to give her an orgasm of the earth-shaking variety to slake her growing thirst. She always felt like that in the wake of Chris’ departure. Her body would be in an intense state of arousal, and she would have to relieve the ache with Tom. He never suspected anything, and if he did, he never brought it up for discussion.

Chris made his living selling high-end homes, the kind that ran in the low seven-figures. When the housing market went under, his income dwindled to nothing pretty much overnight, and with his bad spending habits, he didn’t have any money saved for a rainy day. Unable to pay the rent for his swanky bachelor pad, it wasn’t long before he was evicted, and tossed out onto the street. Since his family had moved back to their native land of Australia, he had absolutely nowhere to go. Of course, Tom came to his rescue, offering him the use of their guest room, which Chris gratefully accepted. He’d been living with them for a month now.

The real trouble began when Aubrey stumbled upon something she shouldn’t have.

Since Chris was a certified chick magnet, it was customary for him to have a new fuck buddy every other day. Aubrey wasn’t exactly comfortable with him bringing women into their home, but Tom didn’t seem to mind. He wanted Chris to be happy and evidently the Aussie was happiest when he was pounding some lucky woman into outer space. So when her dear, sweet husband asked her if she was okay with Chris “entertaining guests” a few nights a week, she’d lied and said yes. That turned out to be her first mistake.

It was a Friday evening like any other. Tom was at the office working late, which was the norm when he was tackling a tough, high-profile case. Despite his adorable objections, Aubrey liked to stay up and wait for him, and she usually did so snuggled up in bed with a good book. To fully unwind, she spent an hour soaking in a steaming hot bubble bath, listening to slow jams and sappy love songs; also known as her wish-my-hubby-was-here playlist.

When she finally got out of the tub, she kept her earbuds in because Chris had come home with another random chick, and she wasn’t interested in hearing him screw her brains out. Honestly, the noise they made was enough to wake the dead. It was a miracle the neighbors didn’t complain, but then again, they were situated between a thirty-something single mom and a gracefully aging spinster who was obsessed with gardening and pilates. Anyone with eyes could see that both women wanted to climb Chris like Mount Everest and plant their victory flags. So what was a little noise disturbance when he could probably get away with slamming a wrecking ball through each of their houses.

After slipping into a big fluffy robe, Aubrey decided she could use a cup of cocoa to go with the book she planned on reading. Tapping her fingers against her thigh to the beat of a croony rock ballad, she passed the door to Chris’ room and instantly noticed that it wasn’t closed all the way. The hall was dark, and there was a very dim, flickering light coming from within—candles, perhaps.

Against her better judgment, she peeked through the inch-wide crack and what she saw took her breath away. The foot of Chris’ bed faced the door, and there was a naked woman writhing beneath him with her legs spread obscenely wide. He was pumping his hips like a G-spot virtuoso, driving the biggest, thickest, longest cock Aubrey had ever seen into the brunette below.

_Holy shit! Is this real life?_

In college, many of his satisfied lovers had shared stories about his sexual prowess and a certain “massive” part of his anatomy. Now it appeared the rumors were all true. He was a god at dicking women down and his cock could totally make you amend that cliché phrase until it more accurately described a man as being hung like a Hemsworth. Not that any other man could compare when Chris had been blessed with a bonafide freak of nature.

Seconds turned into minutes and a small nagging voice in the back of Aubrey’s mind told her she’d seen enough, to keep on walking, but burning curiosity had her rooted to the floor. Spying on them like this was a despicable invasion of privacy, but she consoled herself that it was a one-time thing, and she’d probably never get the chance to do it again. Their backs were to her anyway, so they had no idea she had come across the tail end of their late-night rendezvous. Maybe that’s why she didn’t move. Maybe that’s why she just kept on staring, slack-jawed in childlike awe.

The music blaring in her ears masked the sounds they made, but she’d overheard his encounters on previous occasions, so it wasn’t hard to imagine the grunts and moans and shrieks of unbridled ecstasy. Outside of porn she had never witnessed people having sex above the covers. When Tom made love to her, their nudity was always shielded by blankets and sheets, so she assumed that every normal couple did it that way. Or was it just the boring, unadventurous ones? In their defense, she was the only daughter of strict, god-fearing parents while Tom was the product of cultivated British stock. It almost seemed necessary for them to have intercourse as modest and refined as their personalities. Aubrey couldn’t fathom being intimate—with the lights on, no less—putting every crease, crevice, and curve on display. But here it was, happening right before her very eyes. Scandalousness aside, it looked liberating as hell, and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t want to give it a try.

As she continued to watch, Chris doubled his speed and intensity, drilling into the brunette until both her thighs and the bed shook from the force. Even though her vantage point wasn’t ideal, she had a perfect view of where they were joined. Aubrey’s core throbbed at the sight of his rigid cock tunneling in and out, his shaft a glistening network of veins that disappeared and reappeared as an eager pussy struggled to take every last inch of him. It looked anatomically incorrect that he was able to bury himself to the hilt. _How is he cramming that thing balls deep_, she wondered, marveling at their incredibly tight fit and the miraculous fact that his playmate wasn’t dead from being plowed right through.

What Aubrey especially loved about his performance was that his upper half was just as busy as his lower. His abs clenched, his back muscles bunched, and his head dipped for sultry French kisses. His hands were all over her too—palming her breasts, squeezing her ass, pulling her hair—roughing her up to ensure she would still feel him tomorrow. Every move he made was so leonine and primal and wild. Aubrey kept expecting a jungle to sprout up so he could rut in the proper surroundings like the fucking king that he was.

She didn’t know how long she stood there gaping, but she was mesmerized by Chris’ size, his virility, and the dominant nature his body possessed. He commanded attention when fully clothed, and now he had her drooling over two hundred plus pounds of pure, naked majesty. With a surfeit of smooth tan flesh pulled taut over what surely had to be marble, every enticing male part of him was cut and carved to perfection. It wasn’t fair for a guy to be that gorgeous, and Australian, _and_ amazing in bed, but he was. And of course he had to be her husband’s best friend because the universe was an evil bitch, who for reasons unknown, took pleasure in her suffering. So she was forced to see him, interact with him, and constantly pretend she was immune to his magnificence. Considering how scrumptious he was, she deserved an academy award for acting like she didn’t want to scoop him up and eat him with a spoon.

After a particularly savage thrust, Chris went still, tugging a nipple between his teeth while he withdrew his length at a maddening snail’s pace. He left her pussy empty, frantically humping the air until he landed a series of rapid fire smacks on the flesh between her legs. An instant later, she exploded. She flung her head back against the pillows and convulsed in a fit of rapture as a stream of clear fluids gushed out of her. There was so much of it that it poured down her butt crack and soaked the sheets. _Oh my…wow, he actually made her squirt!_ It was the most vulgar, shocking, and explicit thing Aubrey had ever seen, and so incredibly hot because Chris was able to summon the female orgasm like it was his superpower.

The brunette panted and quaked in the aftershocks of what was obviously a breathtaking climax. In a surprisingly tender moment, Chris reached down and caressed her smiling face. She pressed her cheek into his palm and gazed up at him with hearts in her eyes, silently conveying that she would worship him until the day she died. Aubrey didn’t blame her. Who wouldn’t become lovesick after getting good dick like that? The sad thing about it, though—he wasn’t the marrying type—despite having ruined her for all other men.

Chris’ cock hung over the brunette’s body like a steel pipe, dripping her own juices onto the flat planes of her stomach. He gripped it by the base and rubbed the fat mushroom tip over her clit before slapping it against her mound a few times. That must’ve signaled the start of round two because she raised her legs high, letting her knees touch her shoulders while she held herself open like a sacrificial offering. Chris teasingly circled her entrance then shoved back into her, wiping his sticky fingers off on her thigh.

A frisson of excitement coursed through Aubrey at the realization that he wasn’t finished with her. He was going to make the lucky ho come again…and again, and again, because Chris could go on for hours. She didn’t have a problem with her husband’s stamina, but being limited to one orgasm a night kind of paled in comparison to having many, many more.

What would one night in the Aussie’s bed do to her?

What would it feel like to be stretched by that girth, filled with that length, held down by that muscle, and claimed in such an animalistic fashion?

Could she even handle a guy like Chris?

And why was she so keen to find out?

When it came to pussy, Chris boned it like he motherfucking owned it, and now that he was living right down the hall, Aubrey’s fantasies spiraled out of control. Wanting him was bad with a capital B, yet she found herself entertaining the thought of switching places with the brunette. She wanted to bruise and scream and grind and cream and not stop until exhaustion set in. To be conquered and claimed was something that only happened in her wildest dreams. And in those dreams, Chris was always the shining star.

Sleeping with her husband’s best friend would be totally taboo—not to mention unequivocally _wrong_—but she couldn’t rely on Tom to blow her back out. The term “vanilla” had been coined for gentlemen like him, and when it came to intimacy, soft serve was about all they could dish out. Chris wasn’t nearly as successful as her husband, but it was still easy to envy him because he fucked in the same manner that he lived—without restraint, hesitancy, or fear of judgement. And Aubrey wished she had the courage to follow his lead.

Chris leaned back into a sitting position and pulled the brunette up with him so that she was straddling his lap. Her arms locked around his neck and they shared passionate kisses while their lower halves rocked in a slow, sensual rhythm—an interlude of sorts. Then he paused to roll them over and settle her on top of him, never once breaking their connection.

Aubrey was finally able to get a glimpse of his face. It was split with a wide grin and his baby blues sparkled like gemstones. He cupped his latest conquest’s ass and bucked his hips, meeting her perfectly coordinated pelvic rotation. Their endurance was nothing short of insane. Apparently, they were ready to go as many rounds as they needed to scratch an itch that was the most basic, ancient and carnal of them all. The brunette sank her nails into his hardened pecs, her breasts bouncing vigorously as she rode him with newfound energy. Anxious to fill another hole, his thumb pressed against her ruby lips demanding entry. She didn’t hesitate to open her mouth and suck on it while she impaled herself on him, using his cock like her personal sex toy.

Suddenly, his eyes flicked over to the door and narrowed into a squint.

Aubrey gasped and jerked out of sight, letting the darkness swallow her. Getting caught was such a rookie move. She worried her bottom lip, wringing the apprehension from her hands until they were sore and red. Her heart pounded so hard that it hurt. Had he actually seen her? Did he know that she was watching? Would he be mad at her for spying on him? Did her actions completely kill the mood? What would she do if the answer to all of these questions was a big, fat _yes_?

Oh god, she was completely mortified! She turned away from his door and made a hasty retreat, heading for the kitchen where she should’ve been all along.

Aubrey put her music on pause, and stood at the stove, waiting for the kettle to whistle. Everything she had just witnessed replayed over and over in her mind in hauntingly vivid detail. Ashamed, intrigued, and turned on beyond belief, she felt lightheaded thinking about what she had done. There was a word for it, wasn’t there? An appropriate label to classify what she was? Degenerate? Deviant? Pervert? No, the word was definitely _voyeur_, but giving it a fancy French name didn’t make it any less filthy.

The sudden deep voice that came from over her shoulder startled her so badly that she jumped about two feet in the air.

“Can’t sleep?” Chris said.

Aubrey glanced over at him and clamped her thighs together on instinct. Jesus, she was soaked, and she didn’t have any panties on to absorb the surge of wetness! Her lady parts were going haywire and she mentally cursed him for lighting a fire deep within her traitorous loins.

Chris proceeded to get himself a glass of water, wearing nothing but a towel, which was wrapped dangerously low around his hips. There was a huge lump under it too, against one thigh. His body rippled with muscle and glistened with sweat. His bulging biceps flexed as he raised the glass to his lips and drained it completely, watching Aubrey the whole time.

_Yeah, I’ll bet he's thirsty. He should be after the Sybian experience he just gave that girl._

Hmm, was that sympathy or jealousy she was feeling?

He lowered the glass and sighed contentedly. Then he smiled, regarding her with cool blue eyes. Eyes that she swore had x-ray vision.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?”

“N-no, you just…surprised me is all.” Aubrey stammered.

His smile widened, amplifying the burgeoning ache that twisted in her core. She couldn’t take him staring at her like that, not when he was half-naked, and looked so fucking good—glowing with perspiration, blond hair a sexy mess, and cheeks a little ruddy from exertion. If he was still hard, she could probably be persuaded to help him with that dilemma. She envisioned him lifting her up onto the counter, ripping off her robe, and making a midnight snack out of her right then and there.

Snapping back to reality, she reminded herself that he was her husband’s best friend, and reluctantly peeled her eyes off of his incredible physique. Then she plucked a mug out of the cabinet as the kettle whistled loudly.

“Just get out of the tub?” Chris asked, leaning against the counter while she fixed her cocoa.

She nodded, refusing to look at him while he casually posed in a towel like a goddamn supermodel. Was it her imagination or was he deliberately taunting her with his bare-chested maleness? Like he also got his rocks off by turning married women into horny puddles of mush. Her bathrobe felt heavy and itchy beneath his stare, which made her want to tear it off and find a more enjoyable cover for her body—like his skin pressed firmly against hers, for instance. God, she was embarrassingly wet, and he had her thinking thoughts that no amount of priests or Hail Marys could absolve.

“I heard you pass my room a few minutes ago.” He said.

Aubrey froze, and the spoon she was holding made a loud clang against the side of her mug as it slipped from her grasp.

“I forgot to close the door.” He added, and it sounded like he was getting closer.

“Oh, did you?” She said innocently.

“Yeah, I’m sorry if you saw anything.”

Shit! He was definitely coming closer.

“No, I didn’t see a thing.” She replied, a little too quickly.

Chris chuckled—a rich, throaty sound that made her spine and pussy tingle.

“Are you sure? Because it’s okay if you did.”

Aubrey vehemently shook her head.

Then she felt him, standing right behind her as she added marshmallows to her steaming cup. He shifted closer, until she felt his broad chest pressing against her back, his hardness digging into the small of it. He leaned over her shoulder, putting his mouth next to her ear, and he actually had the nerve to smell delicious—like cedar and sandalwood and smoking hot sex.

“Cocoa?” He said softly.

She just nodded, willing her knees not to buckle from the forbidden intimacy of his nearness.

“Yum.” He murmured. His voice—low and sonorous—shook Aubrey down to the tips of her toes, and when he spoke again, his lips grazed her ear. “I’d love to have a taste.”

She almost choked on the sudden hitch in her breath because she damn well knew he wasn’t talking about cocoa. He wanted to taste _her_, the filthy bastard, and her cheeks burned at the knowledge that as soon as she climbed into bed, she’d lie awake and imagine him doing exactly that.

“There’s more in the cabinet, help yourself.” She replied in a rush before she hurried out of the kitchen, getting as far away from him as possible.

And that’s how it all began.


	2. Cure For the Itch

After another grueling day at the office, Aubrey wasn’t surprised Tom came home dead tired, but she was disappointed nevertheless. Being the good wife that she was, she didn’t whine or make a fuss about it. In a lawyer’s line of work, long hours were to be expected—just as she was expected to be accommodating, understanding, and attentive to her husband’s needs. She fed him when he was hungry, nursed him back to health when he was sick, and let him sleep when he was exhausted—no matter how horny she was. She had no business feeling hot and bothered in the first place and she tried not to let her arousal show as she got Tom ready for bed.

Undressing him was sort of a nightly ritual for her; one that she eagerly looked forward to. He worked so hard to give her the best things in life and she loved catering to him in return as a little way of saying thank you. But as she slid off his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt, she knew this time would be a test in self control. She helped him out of his designer three-piece and into his pajamas like she always did, only now all of the touching and bare skin involved damn near drove her crazy.

Tom wasn’t super muscular like Chris and his complexion was more on the fair side, but he was still utterly delicious. Leanly built from years of swimming and running, he was solid everywhere a man should be, and Aubrey had to count her blessings for having such a fine specimen for a husband. When she had him stripped down to nothing but his tiny white boxers, biting the inside of her cheek was all she could do to keep from mauling him. He was so handsome and statuesque, and the sight of him bare-chested with the outline of his cock clearly visible through his paper-thin shorts was enough to make angels weep. Although in her case, it wasn’t her eyes he was wetting.

Even when he was fully clothed again he was a vision, giving a plain t-shirt and cotton lounge pants more sex appeal than any one man should. His rumpled curls and weary expression only added to that appeal. He looked dashing and disheveled, yet boyish and sweet, like he was ready to be taken advantage of. Aubrey was sorely tempted to use his vulnerability to her benefit, but all Tom had to offer was silent yawns and lazy smiles. She secured the drawstring on his pants with a neat bow and watched his lids grow increasingly heavy. Further proof that he was in no condition to be mounted and ridden like a mechanical bull. So she bestowed him with a kiss, they exchanged ‘I love yous’, and he passed out the second his head hit the pillow.

Sleep didn’t come easy for Aubrey. In fact, the harder she pursued it, the more unattainable it became. Every time she shut her eyes, her restless mind conjured up images of Chris.

Chris stark naked…glistening with sweat…rippling with muscle…fucking the life out of that woman. Five minutes of voyeurism forever cemented in her brain and undoubtedly responsible for her current case of insomnia. Not to mention her incomprehensible and steadily increasing thirst for dick.

She couldn’t relax with her body so tightly wound, and she did more than just toss and turn. She literally writhed in bed, sick with the need for release. The hot ache between her legs was very persistent and ignoring it wasn’t doing her any favors. Abandoning her position as the little spoon, Aubrey rolled onto her back with a huff. Then she stared up at the ceiling, wishing it would fade away and reveal the starry night sky. She had to settle instead for beams of moonlight bouncing off the spinning fan blades to the rhythm of Tom’s snores.

Time crawled by in its typical taunting fashion; making every hour feel like a year and marking every second she went unfulfilled. She alternated between gazing at the ceiling, studying Tom’s features, and counting the number of panes in each window, repeating the cycle until she thought she would go mad. When she finally cast a glance at the clock, it was five in the morning, and she still hadn’t caught a wink. She was also still incredibly horny.

Tom was sleeping soundly beside her, and the instant she saw his morning wood tenting his boxers, she pushed her hand inside and grabbed onto it. She loved how hard he could get even in slumber, and she relished the fact that her fingers could never completely encompass him. His shaft was just that thick.

After a couple of dry pumps, she lubed him up with a fistful of spit, then began stroking him like a woman possessed. He awoke with a start, but his surprise quickly gave way to desire, and Aubrey let him take the lead from there. Her brazen fondling resulted in spontaneous, crack of dawn sex, although it was the standard missionary and lasted all of ten minutes. She came seconds before he did, and it was a lovely little release, but it didn’t satisfy her as much as she had hoped it would. She dared to admit that for a climax it was rather anticlimactic, and that wretched thought ate at her conscience like a piranha feasting on flesh. Coming just once wasn’t enough for her now, not with Chris around handing out orgasms like fucking candy.

The Aussie brought home a new woman a few nights later.

Aubrey and Tom were snuggled up on the couch watching a movie, when they careened through the front door with roaming hands and busy lips. Chris’ mouth was a passionate, punishing force, and he consumed her with greedy kisses until noises of need built up in the back of her throat. The petite blond went up on her toes to compensate for their whopping height difference and Chris reciprocated by grabbing her ass, lifting her with one arm as if she was weightless. Her mini skirt rose to near indecency, her rhinestone halter top barely holding on as she cradled his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. With their bodies flush against each other, they continued to make out, giving zero fucks that they were putting on a show. She clung to him tighter than a spider monkey as he kicked the door closed with his foot and carried her inside.

Just before they disappeared down the hall, Chris caught Aubrey staring and gave her a sly little wink. It was an obvious form of flirtation, and bold to say the least, but he executed it with such finesse that it didn’t come across as cocky. The fact that he was groping another woman yet still found time to acknowledge her made Aubrey feel a warm and tingly sense of importance. Chris always seemed to go out of his way to notice her, to _see_ her, and in her fantasy filled mind it boiled down to him having a slight obsession. A thought that caused her to feel warmer and tinglier still. Oh, if he only knew about the massive crush she had on him.

Blushing, she fixed her gaze back on the TV. Tom must have seen their brief interaction, because he chuckled and pulled her closer, planting a soft kiss on her temple.

“Proper scoundrel, he is.” The Brit muttered, shaking his head at his friend’s cheeky antics.

Minutes later, the two blonds could be heard going at it from the other side of the house. You couldn’t make out what was being said, but the _enthusiasm_ of what they were doing rang out loud and clear.

“Ugh, they’re so obnoxious. Can’t they make love a little quieter?” Aubrey said as she snatched up the remote and raised the volume.

Tom snickered at her grumbling. “Darling, I don’t mean to be crass, but there’s making love and then there’s fucking, and of the two, I’m absolutely certain they’re doing the latter.”

Aubrey was taken aback by his sudden bluntness and it must have shown on her face because Tom offered a one-shoulder shrug and rubbed her thigh in conciliation.

He was right though. What Chris and his partners did behind semi-closed doors couldn’t exactly be called lovemaking. And her husband would know because his sexual experience far surpassed her own. She wasn’t sure of the exact number of girlfriends he’d had before her—nor did she care to find out—but she knew he’d lost his virginity on the eve of his eighteenth birthday and had enough notches in his bedpost to brag about. She was certain that being attractive and charming and impossibly British afforded him the luxury of having his pick of whoever his heart desired. Since he’d done his fair share of sleeping around, she viewed him as a leading authority on the subject, and she wanted him to enlighten her.

“Okay, so what’s the difference?” She asked.

Tom turned away from the TV to settle his warm, sky blue eyes on her. He blinked owlishly for a minute before he said, “The difference between what?”

“Making love and, you know…fucking.” Aubrey replied, whispering the expletive like it was some kind of secret incantation.

“It’s not rocket science, sweetheart. Surely you can figure it out.”

“I’m sure I can, but I want you to tell me in your own words.” She pouted, causing his reluctance to wane. “Come on, babe, indulge me.”

A sucker for her pouting, Tom sat up straighter and cleared his throat.

“Well, making love is just that. It’s an expression of strong, deep-seated feelings rather than a mere pleasurable release. People who make love are in committed relationships. They’re emotionally bound to each other and their devotion to that bond is what shines through in their coupling. Fucking is an act of pure lust, fueled primarily by physical attraction. It’s rough and dirty and so unbelievably _raw_. And that carnality exposes kinks in you that you didn’t even know you had. It makes you savage...makes you crave more.” At which point in his monologue, Tom got a faraway look that suggested he was reminiscing some naughty untold pastime. Snapping out of it quickly, he concluded, “Basically, fucking is about getting your rocks off, not making a genuine connection, and honestly, it isn’t for everyone.”

“Wow…thanks. That was a really well thought out answer.”

“There’s nothing wrong with what you and I do, you know. Vanilla sex, they call it.” Tom said, supplying air quotes for the term. “Just because it’s a plain flavor doesn’t make it any less delicious. To each his own and all that.”

“Yeah, I get it. I totally get it.” Aubrey nodded as she pulled her hair over her shoulder and focused back on the TV.

“We enjoy each other, don’t we? In bed, I mean.” He softly inquired, and his brows furrowed as if his feelings were already hurt by the response she had yet to give. “I cherish every moment with you, intimate and otherwise. Is it arrogant of me to assume the satisfaction’s mutual?”

It would’ve been the perfect time for Aubrey to openly communicate her discontent and lay their issues out on the table. But the last thing she wanted to do was wreck Tom’s self-esteem or make him feel inadequate—that would be like kicking a puppy, unnecessarily cruel. So she rushed to reassure him.

“Of course we enjoy each other, babe. You give good love, never doubt that.”

And that was the truth. Their sex life was good, but not great. All things considered, good sex was definitely better than having none.

Aubrey pressed kisses to Tom’s lips until his frown turned upside down, then she nuzzled against him, resting her head on his chest.

They continued to watch the movie and his hand remained where it was with his long, slender fingers splayed across her inner thigh. She was glad she had decided to laze around in shorts instead of her usual leggings because she relished the skin-to-skin contact. She really did love it when he touched her, even though his affections were generally nonsexual in nature. She knew his hand placement was meant to be innocent now, but he was centimeters away from grazing her crotch and she just wanted to push his teasing fingers where she needed them most. Damn Chris and that bleach blond banshee for being so vocal and getting her in the mood, _again_.

“It might not be for everyone, but—um—maybe we could still give it a try.” Aubrey said after a while.

“Give what a try?”

With blush-stained cheeks, she tipped her head back to whisper in his ear. “Fucking.”

Tom inhaled sharply, his whole body going stiff. Then to Aubrey’s amazement, he grabbed her hand and yanked her up off the couch. She guessed she wasn’t the only one affected by the Aussie’s recent hookup and the pornographic sounds floating down the hall as a result. Her husband was feeling inspired too, which was a step in the right direction. She was so excited and she fought to suppress a giggle as they ran to their room like a horny pair of teenagers.

The moment their bedroom door closed, Tom was all over her. They lost their clothes at a dizzying speed and his desire for her was more present than ever. While he didn’t take his sweet time like he usually did, he didn’t exactly _take_ her either. Once he got her in bed it was business as usual with her flat on her back and Tom up on top being about as aggressive as a middle school altar boy. They were supposed to be fucking, but he was treating her like he always did—like she was made of glass and he was afraid to break her.

The position wasn’t the problem. Missionary was Tom’s thing and there was nothing wrong with that. Aubrey had seen Chris and the brunette doing it the same way, more or less, with no shortage of pleasure between them. What was it about their technique that made missionary look so fantastic then? There had been subtle differences—aside from Chris’ caveman behavior, of course—and that’s what Aubrey sought to emulate.

As Tom thrust in and out, she spread her legs further apart, bending them a bit at the knees. He grunted when his cock slid deeper and her core clenched around him in response. It felt amazing and the promise of something greater seemed well within her grasp. Then she remembered that the brunette had held her legs up high and wide, completely opening herself to Chris like a dick-starved gymnast. Aubrey was a seasoned dancer and double-jointed to boot, so she could hit awkward poses with remarkable ease.

Ready to bust a move, she grabbed Tom’s wrist and pulled, effectively halting his actions.

“What is it, sweetheart?” He asked, his face etched with concern. “Am I being too—”

“No.” She interjected before he had the nerve to say rough. “Just lift your hand.”

“What on earth for?”

“I’m experimenting. I wanna touch my knees to my chest.” She told him.

He gave her a funny look, chuckling as he said, “I know you’re flexible, darling, but let’s keep things simple for now.” Then he stamped his declaration with a chaste kiss and resumed his gentle lovemaking.

Aubrey couldn’t believe it. He’d laughed at her. She was just trying to spice things up, trying a slight variation of the same old position, and he’d laughed! Tom was no thrill seeker, that much she knew, but she thought the one place he could at least _attempt_ to be adventurous was the bedroom. Now the hopes she’d had for a much needed change came crashing down.

Her desire vanished under a cold wave of humiliation and self-doubt. Maybe this was all marriage had to offer in terms of intimacy. Maybe Tom was perfectly normal. Maybe there was something wrong with _her_ for wanting to stray from the boring routine their sex life had become. But she didn’t care if it made her a pervert. She didn’t want to settle for mediocre anymore, not when there was an entire world of pleasure at her fingertips just waiting to be explored.

Being close to Tom was nice, but the satisfaction was no longer mutual. As much as she wanted to point fingers at Chris, she only had herself to blame. She rarely talked about sex with her husband because she was too shy and he was too proper. She’d also never voiced any complaints, and up until now, he’d always successfully made her come. Given those facts, her dear, sweet hubby was right to assume he had the moves like Jagger. Unfortunately, thinking something to be true didn’t necessarily make it so.

Distracted by her swirling emotions and turned all the way off by the sting of Tom’s rejection, Aubrey knew an orgasm wasn’t likely to happen. She also knew that her husband wasn’t a selfish lover and if she didn’t climax he would be perceptive enough to notice. Even though she was upset, she didn’t have the heart to destroy his ego. So she focused on faking it. Her first phony O and her first premeditated act of deception in their entire ten-year relationship. In order to get away with it, she had to make it look convincing and ensure that it felt real.

She writhed beneath him. She clawed the sheets. She panted and gasped. Then for a dramatic finish, she arched her back and worked her pelvic floor muscles like an electric massager over his dick. The whole time she kept thinking she was going to burn in hell for such trickery. There had to be a special ring of fire for women who used their bodies to tell their husbands lies. Doomed or not, her little plan paid off when Tom began to unravel. His endurance was no match for her potent pussy magic, and seconds later, his hips stuttered then stilled as he groaned his release.

It took him a while to recover, and once he did, he got up to retrieve a warm washcloth. He cleaned her with painstaking tenderness, then climbed back into bed and gathered her in his arms. They always cuddled after sex, kissing and caressing as they came down from their respective highs. Sometimes lying together naked felt more filthy than the sex itself. Their skin was flushed, their bodies slick with sweat, their limbs tangled up in a sensual heap. But it was all so unimaginative, so safe, when Aubrey yearned for a little danger. She wanted Tom to decorate her with bruises and leave her pussy so sore that she couldn’t move.

She had asked him to fuck her and he literally gave her everything. So why was he denying her this?

Resentment started to take shape in the pit of her stomach despite her best efforts to fight it. Her love for Tom was unconditional and she didn’t want to harbor any ill will toward him, but she couldn’t shake the feeling when it gnawed at her very soul. It probably had something to do with his cock nestled against her, soft and sated, while she remained restless and needy. A split second thought of Chris chiseled and erect was all it took to send her arousal rushing back. It struck like a lightning bolt straight to her core, sparking an internal debate on whether or not she should sneak away to finish herself off with a vibrator.

A sigh of frustration escaped her, but Tom seemed to mistake the sound for post orgasmic bliss.

“That was fun, wasn’t it?” He sleepily mumbled, although it was barely ten o’clock. “We’ll have to do that more often.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Aubrey replied, finding nothing else to say.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, babe.”

One goodnight kiss later, he was fast asleep. Aubrey eventually drifted off, but it didn’t last long.

She woke up at two in the morning, wondering what had roused her. Then she heard it coming from down the hall. It was muffled, but it was there—moaning, grunting, and the faint slap of flesh on flesh. That maddening ache still sat low in her belly and she swore it was pulsing to the beat of that distant noise.

She moved without thinking, completely drawn to the sound as she crept out of bed to follow the source. She grabbed her green silk robe and slipped it on before tiptoeing to Chris’ room. The sash wasn’t even tied when she reached the doorway, where a line of dim light slashed across the dark hardwood floor. Her robe gaped open, and while it was made of the finest material money could buy, it practically chafed against her beaded nipples. Her clit was a swollen, hot button of need, and the instant she peeked through the gap in Chris’ door, lust spiked through her body with a vengeance.

The bottle blond was on all fours like a cat in heat while the kneeling Aussie took her from behind. Aubrey’s girlfriends had told her about doing it doggie style, and while she found the name utterly hilarious, there was something to be said for its primitiveness.

Chris loomed over her back like a titan while she presented her pussy to him—face down and ass up in licentious servitude. He had one hand on her hip, while the other clutched at her tousled locks, tugging every so often as if he was using her hair as reins. His grip was strong and his fingers dug into her skin as he looked down, watching his monster cock destroy another warm, willing pussy. They went from a nice, steady pace to fast and furious fucking, gradually slowing down again before repeating the pattern. Each vigorous thrust slammed his groin against her upturned bottom, knocking a breathy squeal out of her. Aubrey was fully engrossed in the act, viewing their animalistic mating ceremony as a form of erotic art.

It led her to wonder what his preferred position was, and just like that, reveries of Chris in a multitude of Kama Sutra poses flooded her mind. She was willing to bet he could hit it from any angle and still make his bevy of beauties scream the paint off the walls.

Shrouded in darkness and spying yet again, Aubrey began to question her sanity. She took a moment to marvel at this thirsty new version of herself and had to admit that she liked it. Sex wasn’t just for procreation. It could be fun and naughty and messy and loud.

Now that she was without her music, she could hear everything. Their labored breaths, their bodies colliding, the quiet creaking of the bed. And god, the wetness! She could actually _hear_ Chris’ cock squelching in and out as it tunneled through a bayou of juices. The woman wasn’t shy about expressing herself either, her delicate voice hoarse from hours of crying out in ecstacy.

“Oh fuck...oh god...you’re so fucking big...harder...fuck me harder.” She said.

Chris replied by firmly smacking her ass. It landed with a crack that sounded off like a gunshot in the still of the night. A giant red handprint immediately blossomed across her cheek, but apparently the petite blond liked a little pain with her pleasure because she rocked back against him and begged for more. He was all too happy to oblige, interspersing harsh swats between sharp tugs on her hair, and she was just living for it.

Growling, pulling and spanking, his hips hammered away. The woman’s moans began to reach a crescendo and Chris’ strokes became more forceful with every high-pitched scream. His fucking was fierce, holding nothing back, and it was beautiful to see a man of his size and strength lose himself completely to something as simple as lust.

Then there was a shift in the air and he looked up toward the slot in the doorway.

This time Aubrey choked on her gasp, but she couldn’t find it in her to shrink back into the shadows. Their eyes connected instantly, as if magnetized, and she tumbled right into his orbit. Those wicked baby blues of his sizzled, his desire so palpable it was like standing within arm’s length of the sun.

She had been caught spying, but there wasn’t a hint of surprise on his handsome face. It was as if he had been expecting her; like he had beckoned to her through telepathic means, calling to every cell in her body. He didn’t stop what he was doing or try to cover up, making it clear that her voyeurism didn’t faze or embarrass him. In fact, he seemed rather pleased to find her standing there, which could only mean one thing—he was a dirty exhibitionist himself.

He stared straight into Aubrey’s eyes while he fucked some random, flashing his trademark bad boy grin.

“Touch yourself.” Chris demanded in a sexy baritone rasp.

_Good god, he could command a thousand fleets with that voice._

Wait…was he talking to her or the blond?

Her hands were balled into fists at her sides, but she brought one up now and trailed it down her stomach. She contemplated before moving it lower. Should she? Could she? Touch herself right there in the open hall?

“Go on, touch yourself for me. You know you want to.” The Aussie instructed, his focus clearly fixed on Aubrey. Then he sent her another playful wink so there would be no misunderstanding that he was talking to her.

Deep under his spell, her hand drifted lower, cupping her bare mound. She rubbed the heel of her palm against herself, reveling in the burst of sensations, and the knowledge that Chris was the one watching her now. She stroked her puffy outer lips then swirled her index finger around her clit, fully embracing her wantonness. She’d never masturbated for anyone before, not even her husband. It was a solo deed after all. To do it in front of Chris for the first time was so out of character for her that she was a little high off the thrill of it.

She was well and truly soaked by then and her pussy gripped her finger as it sank in with ease. She gently drove it in and out—one, two, three times. On the fourth plunge, she added another finger, shuddering in response to the extra penetration. Any shame she expected to feel was absent in that moment because Chris was right there with her, validating her lust as if it was merely an extension of his own. The playfulness in his expression vanished as his jaw set in sultry solemnity. He was as captivated by her sideshow as she was by his main event and they were both getting close to the grand finale.

He was fucking the blond just shy of violently, but she was able to take everything he had to give. He would pull out to the tip, almost dislodging himself from her entrance, only to slam all the way back in. He pumped and pumped, no longer a man, but a well-oiled, pistoning machine. The blond flung her head up and howled her release, and there was a second where Aubrey feared the other woman might see her. But Chris seemed to read her mind. Without breaking their intense eye contact, he moved his big hand from her waist to her neck, and shoved her head back down. His thrusting soon came to a stop and the blond below him immediately took over. She bounced her ass against him, grinding on his cock to draw her orgasm out until the pleasure became too much. Her wobbly arms collapsed beneath her and she face-planted onto the mattress. She slid head first across the wrinkled sheets until her whole body was sprawled out on the bed, spectacularly dicked down and utterly drained.

Aubrey’s pussy wept, drenching her fingers. She curled them against her sensitive walls and ran her thumb around her clit in maddening circles. Having Chris’ undivided attention empowered her. It also compelled her to go faster. She was desperate for an orgasm, like an addict needing her next fix. She had been ready to come for hours, so this little game of theirs wasn’t going to last long. She stood there in plain sight and fingered herself to gasping bliss while her unsuspecting husband slept just down the hall. Her orgasm struck like a lit match that had been thrown into a vat of gasoline. Her knees almost buckled from the explosion of self pleasure and she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

Chris pulled his cock from the semi-conscious blond with a lewd, sucking pop. It snapped up to smack against his washboard abs. He was still astonishingly hard and thickly coated with a mixture of bodily fluids. Aubrey’s core gave an appreciative clench around her motionless fingers. He was so much _bigger_ than she had originally thought. His tip was about the size of a plum, his shaft as wide as her wrist, and he was so long that he reached his own navel.

He climbed off the bed and started toward Aubrey, taking swift, powerful strides with his dick swinging like a weapon. The soft lamplight caught his rippling muscles and his sweat further enhanced them by making them shine. He licked his lips like a starving lion that had spotted a tasty gazelle. He looked at her like she was something to be _devoured_ and it sent blood hotter than lava whooshing through her veins. Is that what he planned on doing once he reached her? More importantly, would she let him?

Aubrey trembled with anticipation. Her heart thudded in her ears and she had to force oxygen into her lungs as each step across the room brought him nearer. When he got to the door, he swung it wide open and planted himself like a mountain in its place, mere inches from where she stood frozen. They were up close and personal now, the air between them so electric she could practically hear it snap and crackle.

_Don’t look down. Don’t look down. Don’t look down._

But her eyes had their own agenda and they refused to miss out on the perfect moment for some equal opportunity objectification. He looked like he was about to model for a beefcake calendar and she ogled him as such. Chiseled, sculpted, carved, hewn—you name it. He was all of the adjectives there were for hard, masculine beauty. He was so gorgeous it actually hurt to look at him.

Then he had the audacity to wrap his big, manly hand around his big, beautiful cock and start stroking! It suddenly dawned on her that he hadn’t come yet and it appeared he was going to do so by jerking off just for her. Excited by the prospect, her pussy clamped down on her fingers again, reminding her that they were still buried there, and she was still hopelessly horny. Regardless of all that, she didn’t know if she had the courage to touch herself _directly_ in front of Chris. He was so damn imposing. And although the effects of her orgasm had quickly subsided, her knees hadn’t gotten the message that it was okay to stop shaking.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a loud grunt and she returned to reality to see Chris smearing all of that wetness over his cock before squeezing it tightly in his fist. Shock colored her cheeks at his boldness. He was incredibly comfortable with his nudity and even that was a turn on. Evidence to the fact that everything about him was titillating.

Aubrey flushed about a million different shades of red and abruptly swept her gaze back up to his face. Chris, however, was busy checking her out and she fought not to squirm under his perusal. He slowly scanned her body, starting at her bare legs and the hand wedged between them. Then he drifted up to where her robe was parted, exposing a V-shaped strip of skin that included her bellybutton and the milky half moons of her breasts.

“Jesus, Bre...you are a fucking _treat_.” He declared, sparing a glance at her bashful expression. “And I’m always fucking hungry.”

_Jaw, meet floor_, Aubrey thought, letting her imagination run wild with all of the ways she could satisfy his hunger.

“You know what they say about curiosity, don’t you?” He asked, his deep voice like a silky caress.

His accent was too goddamn sexy and his bare naked ass was too goddamn close. The situation was so surreal it had her head spinning and her tongue was most definitely tied. Finding it impossible to form words, Aubrey gave a small nod and shivered despite the incendiary heat of his stare.

“And this curiosity of yours is writing checks your body can’t cash, isn’t it?”

Rosy heat bloomed on her chest and stole up her neck at the truth behind his statement. He was right, of course. Nothing good would come of this. It was grossly inappropriate and it had to stop. Her conscience was screaming _abort mission_ because she didn’t do _these_ kinds of things and she wasn’t _that_ kind of woman.

Then why couldn’t she bring herself to walk away?

Chris answered that question by posing one of his own.

“You’re such a gorgeous little thing. Such a good little wife. Always on your best behavior. But I make you wanna be bad, don’t I? I make you wanna do all of the things you’ve been taught not to do.”

God, he was right again, and Aubrey continued to nod like a bobblehead on speed.

“Well, you can have me if you want. All of this can be yours.”

He said this while running his slick fingertips up and down the ridge on the underside of his dick. Encircling his shaft once more, he rocked into his ironclad grip, building up a steady rhythm.

“Do you want me?” He asked.

“I don’t…I-I mean, I do.” Aubrey stammered. “I _do_. But I can’t…my husband. I love Tom, and this…this can’t happen.”

“Baby, it already is.” Chris grinned, corkscrewing his fist around his angry red mushroom tip, the gesture too hypnotic to ignore.

He licked his lips again and Aubrey swore she could almost taste them. Then his gaze fell to her mouth and his pupils grew large and dark, like he was picturing his cock in it. He stood there tantalizingly within reach, roughly fucking his hand, and all Aubrey wanted to do was bridge the gap between them so she could finish the job. It was a torturous game of look but don’t touch.

“How about we do this together?” He suggested. “Since you’ve already got your pretty little hand exactly where it needs to go.”

Aubrey peered up into the endless blue depths of his eyes—eyes that twinkled with an infinitude of mischief and rebellion. “Okay.” She whispered, feeling breathless when he rewarded her with a lopsided smile.

“Good girl. You’re gonna come for me and I’m gonna come for you. Then you’re gonna crawl back into bed with Tommy and try not to lose your fucking mind thinking about how good it felt.”

She was a goner after that. She didn’t know how to stop her body from responding to his voice or the filthiness of his actions. Her fingers were in motion before she could even think to protest, gliding through her pussy with the kind of avarice that was unbecoming of a lady. His fist became a blur around his cock as he jacked himself off with equal fervor. An orgasm that felt like it was years in the making tore through her, racing down to the soles of her feet and curling her freshly painted toes. She made the tiniest of sounds and tried so hard not to look like she was coming as she came. It was a futile endeavor as the power of her release caused her body to shake down to the marrow in her bones.

“Fuck, that’s it.” Chris groaned and then he went over the edge with her.

His thick arms corded, his stomach clenched, every rigid muscle in his abdomen flexing. She watched his pulse go wild in his throat, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he gulped in air, all the while panting her name. One vicious stroke after another and then he let go, coming in great spurts, and drizzling everything in his path. His belly, his knuckles, his thighs; all showered with his seed. To Aubrey’s absolute horror or sheer delight—she wasn’t quite sure which—he managed to glaze her as well. She looked down and saw his cum glistening on her wrist; felt it trickling between her fingers, sticky and warm.

Chris stared at her through his impossibly long lashes, grinning at the mess he made. He gave his cock a few more tugs before he freed it from his grasp. It twitched and swayed in the cool night air, leaking the final drops of his load onto the polished floor. A guttural noise of contentment rumbled up from deep inside his chest and Aubrey turned scarlet at the sound. He’d marked her like property, but instead of feeling degraded, she felt oddly gratified. What they had done was dirty and more than a little risqué, but it was just the type of danger that was right up her alley.

Chris reached out with his clean hand and toyed with a lock of hair hanging by her neck. His fingertips grazed her skin as he tucked it behind her ear, igniting a fire no extinguisher could contain.

“Maybe now you can get some sleep.” He murmured. “Run along before Tommy misses you.”

Ignoring the gelatin state of her legs, she jumped to obey him, spinning on her heels so fast she made herself dizzy. Quickly finding her balance, she sprinted back to her room where her husband was still passed out. She tossed the covers aside and crawled into bed, to sleep and perhaps to dream, knowing exactly whose face would haunt her there.


	3. It Ain't Gonna Suck Itself

One entirely unforeseen side-effect of Aubrey’s voyeuristic tendencies was the stark realization that she was unhappy, unsatisfied, and a little bit lonely. Chris brought another girl home the next night, but Aubrey refused to get up and watch them, even though she was dying to. Not being there to witness the scene unfold seemed to enhance her hearing, and after about fifteen minutes of listening to them pounding away, she couldn’t take it anymore. She found herself locked in the bathroom with the fan on, figuring the white noise would mask the sound of her vibrator. She brought herself to a shuddering climax, while Tom slept just outside the door, completely oblivious to her increasingly wanton behavior. She slid the vibrator out of her with a gusty sigh, proud that she had managed to stay away from Chris’ room.

Unfortunately, her self-control slipped on the following night, and the night after that, and the night after that. She watched Chris fuck for ten nights in a row, and every time she did she felt just a little less lonely, like it was _her_ special time with him, his slutty girlfriends be damned. Sure, it was wrong, doing what she was doing, but it wasn't like she was getting any quality time with her husband. Either Tom was being even more distant than usual, or she was just more aware of it because she was starving for his attention. She hoped that it was the latter.

Although Aubrey was inexorably falling into a pit of depravity, she’d only touched herself once, which didn’t seem too bad considering she wanted to masturbate every single time she watched Chris going at it. During her “observations” she noticed that he was averaging only one new partner a week. The other nights, he would cycle through the women she was familiar with, seemingly at random. He had so many to choose from that she imagined he picked which one to have sex with based on his current mood.

Every night Aubrey watched Chris watching her, further solidifying their licentious bond as voyeur and exhibitionist respectively.

It was on the last night that Chris approached her again, boldly propositioning her. He left a leggy brunette passed out on the bed, not bothering to cover up as he sauntered over. He opened the door wide and put his hands on the frame, then leaned out and asked in a husky whisper. “Wanna come in?”

There was nothing she wanted more, but upon entering his room, she would be faced with the ultimate temptation—choosing whether to remain an innocent bystander or giving in to her raging desire to become a participant in their sordid show. She knew as well as he did that any kind of involvement would eventually result in him fucking her, and she just didn’t have the heart to cheat on Tom, especially not with his best friend.

Aubrey bit her lip and forced her eyes not to drift down over Chris’ naked body as she shook her head. He merely smiled at her, then he quietly closed the door.

She did her absolute best to avoid him after that, spending as much time with her girlfriends as possible. She even talked them into taking a week-long trip to a cabin Tom owned in Lake Tahoe. She didn't tell any of them about Chris. She just used the time away from him to decompress and let him filter out of her system.

It seemed to do the trick. By the time she got back, she felt like a burden had been lifted from her shoulders. But it wasn’t long before her urges returned and she was anxious to scratch that itch all over again. She couldn't hear Chris’ nightly escapades anymore, not unless she was right outside his room. He started closing his door all the way, and Aubrey beat herself up wondering whether it was guilt or a sudden lack of interest in her that caused him to make that decision.

Life in the house appeared to be going back to normal, until one fateful Saturday afternoon. Tom had to dash over to the office for an emergency meeting with a client, so Chris took it upon himself to up the ante in their naughty game of seduction. He walked right in on her while she was sitting on the toilet flipping through a magazine.

“Chris!” Aubrey squealed. “What the hell are you doing? Get out!”

He did the exact opposite, shutting the door behind him, and leaning up against it. She was instantly reminded of that awkward little occurrence in the kitchen because there was nothing but a towel wrapped around his strikingly sexy waist. His hair was loose and wet, splashing tiny droplets of water onto his bare shoulders, and his sun-kissed skin was still flushed and damp from a shower.

She had seen him in various states of undress several times now, and his impressive brawn never ceased to amaze her. His broad shoulders spanned the width of the door, curved down into well-defined biceps and triceps, branched out into powerful forearms, and tapered off into big, strong hands. She could’ve forged steel on the concrete muscles of his chest and done laundry on his unyielding washboard abs. Mount Olympus was definitely missing a god because his body was of the heavens.

“We need to talk.” He said casually.

Aubrey stared at him wide-eyed. “Right now?” She asked in disbelief.

“Yeah.” He replied with a nod.

See, the problem was that she was naked. She had a hot bath prepped and waiting for her, but she needed to pee first, and she wasn’t a fan of urine tainting her rose water. Since she had taken her robe off by the sink, it was now well out of her reach. She cursed the latest issue of _People_ for distracting her and delaying her from getting into the tub where she would’ve been hidden by heaps of fluffy bubbles. So there she sat on the porcelain throne, covering her lap with the magazine and trying to shield her breasts with her arms.

“Your timing is impeccable.” She snorted. “Can’t it wait? You really shouldn’t be in here.”

He frowned at her. “Why not? It’s just a bathroom.”

“Yeah, well, it’s _my_ bathroom, which I just so happen to be using at the moment...and I’m naked!”

“Oh.” His eyebrows went up, as though he’d only just noticed. Then he shrugged like it was no big deal. “I guess that means I’m overdressed.”

He pulled his towel off and dropped it on the floor, and Aubrey’s jaw hit the tile along with it. Even though his cock was soft, it was still remarkably intimidating.

"Oh my god! Have you completely lost your mind?" She screamed.

"What’s the problem?" He said, putting his hands on his hips. "You've seen me naked before. I thought this would make you more comfortable."

"Well, it doesn't!" She protested. "Now get out!"

He pursed his lips in thought. “Fuck it.” He muttered. “We can only go forward from here.”

With that said, he strolled over to stand directly in front of her, filling her line of vision with his incredible cock.

For a moment, Aubrey just gaped at the magnificent male organ dangling between his legs like a sleeping serpent. It was flaccid, but it clearly wasn't going to stay that way for long, because she could see it stiffening right before her eyes.

"You can touch it if you want." Chris said softly, like he was afraid of breaking the spell she had suddenly fallen under.

Aubrey remained captivated as he wrapped a hand around the base of his shaft and lifted his cock. It was semi-erect, the heavy tip bending his shaft down in a gentle curve.

"I won't mind." He added.

She started to reach out for him, and one look at her wedding ring had her pulling her hand back as if she’d been burned. "N-n-no. I...I shouldn't." She stammered.

Chris chuckled and shook his cock at her, making the tip bob up and down. "Come on, Bre. Don’t be scared. He doesn’t bite, I do."

His cock was getting harder by the second—the crown was swelling, the shaft was straightening, the veins were throbbing—every part of it was just getting thicker and longer. She had only ever touched one penis in her life and it belonged to her husband. She could barely get her fingers around Tom, and as for length, he was definitely no inchworm. Chris had to be double, maybe even _triple_ that size.

Chris pumped his hand up his shaft, right up to the very tip, then back down. He did it again, and a few more times after that, making himself that much harder.

"Have you ever touched another man?" He asked.

Aubrey slowly shook her head as she watched him work.

"Tom's been with other women." He said, fisting himself tighter. She would’ve looked up at his comment, but just then his crown swelled, leaking clear drops of his seed. She was sure her eyes were threatening to bulge out of her skull and she felt like a naive schoolgirl, foolishly fascinated by a simple biological process. "Do you think that's fair?"

Aubrey hated having to blink as she gawked at his lewdness. "What?" She mumbled distractedly.

"Do you think it's fair that Tom has touched other women, but you haven’t touched other men?"

She didn’t dwell on it much, but to be perfectly honest, she didn’t think it was fair. She'd had no experience at all when she met Tom. He’d been her first everything—first kiss, first love, first time. It bothered her that he had more experience than she did; that he'd slept with other women, while she had turned down every opportunity to be with other men. After they were married, she knew that she would never again have the chance, and it was kind of depressing to acknowledge that. She was bound to one dick for the rest of her life. But it was her own fault, really. She had wanted to save herself for her husband. Now she was his and his alone.

“I won’t tell him.” Chris promised, giving his cock a hard yank. “You can touch me any way you want and I won’t breathe a fucking word of it. It’ll be our little secret.”

God, he was so big. And he must’ve been getting closer because looking at his cockhead made her cross-eyed, and she swore she could feel the heat of it against her face. She wanted to touch him very badly, but her conscience wouldn't let her. Instead, she tightened her arms around her breasts and kept them there, forcing them not to move.

“No…I can’t…I-I really can’t.” Aubrey told him.

"I understand." He said softly. His deep voice was almost a whisper, and she looked up to see him smiling down at her. "It's okay, I get it. You’re married, you can't allow yourself to touch me no matter how much you want to. I understand what you're going through because I felt the same way."

His cock got closer and closer, until her view was completely obstructed by it.

"It's been difficult for me too, keeping my hands off of you." He declared with an audible sigh. “You can’t even begin to imagine all the things I’ve wanted to do to you ever since I saw you in that little black bikini. But I kept telling myself to behave, because you’re my best mate’s wife.”

His cock pulsed before her eyes, so much closer now that she felt the warmth of it on her lips, and shortly thereafter, the musky male scent of him invaded her nostrils. She couldn't help but breathe him in.

"Like any other obstacle in life, I got over it." He declared.

Aubrey gazed up at him, confused.

He grinned. "I realized that at the end of the day, you’ll still be Tom’s wife, regardless of what happens between us. So you can have your reservations about touching me, but that won’t stop me from touching you."

He took a step closer to her and his cock hovered just in front of her chin, a breath away from grazing her skin.

"I'll do all the touching so you won't have to feel guilty." He told her.

It made sense, in a way. She was sitting on the toilet completely naked. It wasn't like she could get up and leave the bathroom without flashing him. Even if she did attempt to make a run for it, she knew she wouldn’t get very far. His body was a giant barricade of sinew and flesh; she wasn’t getting by him without the help of an army tank or speeding locomotive. Since she had neither one of those, she was pretty much trapped there. If he touched her, she could say that it wasn't her doing, that she had nowhere to go, that her only choice was submission.

Aubrey felt herself nodding.

Chris gave her a crooked smile and the very tip of his cock swept across her chin, leaving a faint trail of precum in its wake. He reached out and dug his fingers into her hair, pushing it away from her face so that he could grab a fistful of it at the back of her head. He slowly tugged on her hair, tilting her head up in the process. Aubrey offered no resistance.

"Attagirl, just relax and let it happen." He said in a hushed tone. He held the base of his shaft and rubbed his cockhead back and forth over her lips, wetting them with his arousal.

Aubrey sat motionless as he swiped his cock along her mouth. He was leaking profusely, and it wasn’t long before precum seeped between her lips, assaulting her taste buds.

"I’ve got you cornered." He told her. "You’re so tiny, so defenseless...you never stood a chance against me.” He centered his cock with her mouth and moved his hips forward. His fat mushroom tip slid between her lips, spongy and warm. "I'm making you do this, so it's not your fault. You're not to blame, Bre, not at all."

His hand tightened in her hair, holding her head still as he insistently nudged his cock against her lips. She had two options—she could either open her mouth and receive him, or try to refuse him and risk hurting her lips on her clenched teeth. She opted for the easy way out. She parted her lips and swallowed him down.

"Mmmm, that’s it, baby.” He moaned. “Open up nice and wide for me...there’s no use fighting. I'm forcing my cock into your mouth and you’re helpless to stop me."

He stuffed more and more of his dick into her mouth, going deeper and deeper until his tip grazed the opening of her throat, making her gag.

“Control it for me, love. Relax that pretty throat.” He said, gently praising her when she complied. “Fuck, that feels so good.”

Aubrey watched as his frosty blue eyes melted into fiery dark pools. She could practically see the transformation as the easygoing charmer she knew was swiftly overthrown by the sex-crazed caveman lurking within him. Oddly enough, his sudden metamorphosis didn’t frighten her as much as it turned her on.

They stared each other down, gazes as intense as ever, while he leisurely withdrew his cock to the tip, and smoothly pushed it back in. He rocked his hips slowly, thrusting in and out of her mouth, using her to satisfy his ugly needs, and inadvertently satisfying some of her own.

Aubrey knew she should’ve made an effort to escape, put up a fight, or at the very least told him off. Instead, she was sucking him off. When she balled her hands up into excited little fists, she felt the weight of her diamond ring between her fingers. It crushed her to get a glimpse of her husband’s face while she was busy giving his best friend head, and thoroughly _enjoying_ it.

But whose fault was it really? This moment had been weeks in the making. Then Tom had to go and tempt the hands of fate by stepping out and leaving her alone. She had been fantasizing about Chris since their college days and seeing that legendary dick of his only made matters worse. They had fought the good fight for years, but their attraction was too strong, their chemistry too explosive. If he wanted to ambush her in the bathroom and “force” his cock on her, she was more than willing to play the part of his powerless victim.

"It’s not your fault." Chris reminded her, slowly shaking his head. "I'm fucking your mouth and there's nothing you can do about it."

And he was so right. His cock was humongous, filling her mouth like nothing ever had or ever would again. Arousal leaked down her thighs and her core clenched in envy, starving for the cock of a man she had no business coveting.

He grinned down at her almost wickedly. He thrust again, hitting the back of her throat, and holding himself there. Aubrey made a gurgling sound as her mouth filled with saliva. Chris drew back to give her breathing room, letting his glans rest on the soft pink bed of her tongue. There was so much spit in her mouth that she had no choice but to swallow. In doing so, she closed her lips around him, involuntarily lifting her tongue, which pressed against the sensitive ridge on the underside of his cock. Chris cursed at the noteworthy shock of sensation, his whole body tensing before going slack.

He regained control by tightening his grip on her hair, keeping it away from her face so he could see everything. And god, she was a vision, all creamy porcelain skin and Lolita-esque eagerness. Just watching her was enough to bring him to the brink of orgasm. Her lashes fluttered, her cheeks hollowed out, her cute little nostrils flared, and her jaw positively strained. Having sampled only one other cock in her lifetime, her sweet pouty mouth was practically pure—and apparently, still quite inexperienced. Who better to teach her the ropes than Chris? The sick bastard in him had to admit, he got high off the thrill of defiling such innocence.

"Like an angel falling from grace." He whispered.

Then he drove his hips forward until his tip tickled her tonsils. Aubrey closed her eyes and whimpered. A few minutes later, she managed to get her gag reflex under control. She began sucking with enthusiasm, caressing his shaft with ruby red lips, a frisky little tongue, and the lightest scrape of teeth. An unskilled natural, that’s what she was, due to the fact that she’d only given Tom a handful of blowjobs.

“Yeah, just like that.” He growled in approval. “Fuck…your mouth is an absolute gift.”

Even though he stood over her exerting his dominance, Aubrey refused to shy away. She looked up and met his gaze with fire, drunk on the power she gained from being able to rock his world.

“Look at you taking me like a champ. So fucking beautiful.” Chris breathed as he continued to violate her mouth. “You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?”

Aubrey moaned around him in agreement because honestly, she was even surprising herself. Shortly thereafter, the magazine fell from her lap. Her arm was in motion before she could stop it, then something hot, thick, and hard was filling her hand. She opened her eyes and almost choked at the realization that she was touching him, stroking the lower half of his cock with a slow, steady fist. He felt just as powerful as he looked—like silk over reinforced steel—and his impressive girth dwarfed her fingers as they jerked him off in a smooth, sensuous glide.

Another curse spilled from his lips, its utterance husky and delicious as he drew out the vowel sound. “I can’t believe you’re real sometimes.” He panted, expressing his awe. “You must’ve been sent to destroy me…and, _fuck_, you’re doing an amazing job.”

Chris gave her hair a sharp tug, effectively pulling another moan out of her. He guided her over his erection until the hypnotic bob of her head was exactly to his liking. Aubrey’s body was no longer her own; it was under his command now. And the thought of being used for his pleasure made her pussy clench with an ache only one thing could assuage. So she reached between her legs and began working toward her own release.

"I’m almost there, baby." Chris murmured, thrusting faster. "That's it, stroke whatever can’t fit into your mouth. Good girl...uhhh...fuck...you’re such a good girl.” He panted, gazing down at her with stormy blue eyes. “It’s just you and me, Bre. You, and me, and my dick. Make me come, baby...I wanna come for you."

God, this was wrong and so very hot. He needed to stop. She needed this to end. The longer it went on, the more sinful it became, but wrong had never felt so right. She convinced herself that the sooner it was over, the sooner life would return to normal. She had literally come face-to-face with his monster cock, touched it, blown it, so that was it. Fantasy fulfilled, mission accomplished. She would be totally over him after this, and she could make sweet, sweet love to her husband without wondering what she was missing. She would just help Chris get off this one time and things would go right back to the way they were.

She pressed two digits to her clit, rubbing and rubbing, finger fucking and cock sucking until she came hard. His dick muffled her lustful cries, which would’ve been drowned out anyway by his barbarically sexy grunting. Her eyes watered when she took him as deep as she could, and then he was right there with her, lost in a haze of sheer ecstasy.

"Bloody fucking hell." Chris moaned as he pulled out, audibly popping from her lips.

His large hand closed over hers and together they milked him, pumping the fruits of their labor all over her. Some shot into her open mouth, some splattered on her face, some sprayed across her naked breasts, and a few globs even landed in her hair.

When it was finally over, she sat on the toilet with her legs spread wide. She put her hands on her knees, and the tip of Chris’ cock rested against her parted lips while she struggled to catch her breath. His fist gradually opened, releasing the tight hold he had on her hair.

"Shit...that was amazing." He sighed.

Aubrey stared up at him—in shock, in disbelief, in unadulterated _hunger_. His head was thrown back, framed by wisps of golden blond, the veins in his neck were corded—and extremely biteable—his gloriously smooth chest heaved up and down, and his sun-kissed skin was lightly misted with sweat. He looked positively divine in the afterglow of an orgasm, and this time, she had been the one to give it to him. As wrong as it was, she wanted his cock back in her mouth and she burned with shame at the indecency of her thoughts.

Chris gazed down at her and their eyes locked. Releasing her head entirely, he wrapped his hand around the root of his shaft and moved his hips forward so that his length lay against her upturned face. He dragged his shaft downward, smearing the cum that was already there. Then he stroked his cock from stem to stern, slowly, with his fist clenched tight, squeezing one last dollop out. It fell onto the side of her nose and oozed down her blushing cheek.

Chris grinned smugly, proudly. "Thanks, Bre. I’m glad we were able to talk things out."

And just like that, he picked up his towel—giving her an eyeful of his beautifully toned ass—disappearing as quickly as he arrived.

Aubrey glanced down at herself and saw that she was in dire need of a bath now. His cum was _everywhere_. She probably would’ve found the situation hilarious under different circumstances. But she was a married woman who had just let her husband’s best friend fuck her mouth and glaze her like a Krispy Kreme donut. It was definitely not a laughing matter. As the harsh reality of her betrayal set in, she wondered how she would be able to look Tom in the eyes again without breaking down and confessing.

_My god, what have I done?_


	4. Girl Talk Interrupted

It never happened. That’s what Aubrey kept telling herself. She hadn’t sucked Chris’ cock. She hadn’t let him come in her mouth and shoot the rest of his load all over her. It never happened. Except for the glaring, irreversible fact that it had.

She was like a robot for the next few days, going through her daily routines with no real sense of time or direction. Just striving for absolute normalcy. Chris kept bringing women home as usual, but Aubrey didn’t go to his room to watch them for fear of falling even deeper down the rabbit hole.

She had given Tom head on the same day Chris had cornered her, and made sure he received a blowjob every day since—going to town on his dick like it was her main form of sustenance. She didn’t do it for the sake of making Tom feel good nor was it to provoke him to reciprocate in any way. No, she did it because she thought it might make things right. It was only fair. She’d sucked off his best friend, so the least she could do was go all out oral on him to even up the score. It didn’t make things right, though. It made Tom suspicious.

“Darling, are you alright?” He asked her one morning as they sat at the kitchen table.

Aubrey nodded and smiled over her cup of coffee. “Yeah, babe, I’m fine.” She replied.

His soulful blue eyes regarded her curiously as his forehead wrinkled in concern. “Are you absolutely certain? I only ask because you haven’t been yourself lately.”

She wasn’t sure how to respond to that, because she was definitely out of it, but ignoring the problem almost made it seem like it wasn’t there, so she didn’t say anything. She averted his inquisitive gaze, and after several tension filled moments of silence, he dropped the subject, and went back to fussing with his tablet.

“Oh, before I forget, I’m going out of town next week.” Tom said.

“You are?” Aubrey said, hoping he could hear the sadness in her voice.

She wasn’t happy about this. With everything that had happened recently, she needed more time with him. She needed him to flush Chris out of her system, for the stability of their marriage to obliterate him completely. She didn’t trust herself around Chris anymore. The temptation was too great and being alone with the oversexed Aussie would only lead to a passionate yet dangerous affair.

Tom nodded. “Just for a few days. The office in New York needs a hand.”

Aubrey heaved a sigh and got up from the table. That got his attention.

“What’s wrong?” He inquired.

“Nothing.” She quickly replied as she refilled her cup. She was tempted to pour some bourbon into it. He was driving her to drink.

“That sigh didn’t sound like nothing. Talk to me, sweetheart. Tell me what’s going on inside that pretty little head of yours.” He gently insisted.

Aubrey turned around to face him, leaning back against the counter as she cradled her steaming coffee.

“I just…” She started to say, having to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from crying. “I just wish that you didn’t have to work so much, so we could spend more time together. It’s like you’re never here and I just miss you, that’s all.”

Tom looked like he wanted to cry too as he cast his tablet aside and held his hand out to her.

“Come here, darling.” He said softly.

Aubrey walked over to him, and as soon as she was within reach, he took her cup from her and set it down on the table. Then he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She snuggled up against him, letting the heat of his body envelope her as she melted into his loving embrace. Sure, he was a workaholic, and so what if he was only into vanilla sex—apart from that, he was a wonderful husband. As she buried her face into the crook of his neck, she couldn’t help thinking that she didn’t deserve such sweet affection.

“I know I’ve been neglecting you lately, and for that, I truly am sorry.” Tom apologized as he stroked her hair. “I certainly don’t mean to. Things at work have been really hectic, but as soon as it calms down, I’ll go on holiday, and you’ll have my undivided attention. I promise.”

“I love it when you hold me like this.” She murmured, letting her lips brush against the remarkably smooth pillar of his throat.

Tom exhaled in contentment, rocking her gently. “So do I, darling, so do I.” He agreed.

“When do you think things at work will calm down?”

“It’s hard to say...soon, hopefully. I’ll try to be home early tonight. In the meantime, why don’t you invite your friends over?” He suggested, perking his voice up to make her feel better and distract her from the fact that he had to leave in a few minutes. “Have a pool party or something.”

Actually, that wasn’t a bad idea. Aubrey smiled up at him and raised her head to give him a kiss. Her lips lingered there for a bit, and while no tongues were shoved into anyone’s mouths, it was a magical kiss that made her see stars behind her eyelids. She drew back and cupped his cheek, just appreciating him for a moment.

“I don’t think you’ll ever know just how much I love you.” He whispered, his eyes brimming with adoration.

Aubrey’s smile widened until her cheeks hurt. “I love you too, babe…so, so very much.”

After Tom left for work, with another soft and sweet goodbye kiss at the front door, Aubrey called up her girlfriends and invited them over for brunch, telling them to bring their swimsuits. Then she showered, dressed, and straightened up the house in preparation of their arrival. There was Gemma, Roxanne, and Kate—a zany bunch of women, all with dance backgrounds and a plethora of good times between them. They shared everything too—laughter, tears, recipes, relationship advice—so naturally, she considered them part of her family.

Gemma arrived first since she lived the closest, which was convenient because she and Aubrey had known each other the longest; the longest meaning their whole lives. They went from playing hopscotch and jump rope to learning about tampons and makeup to balancing checkbooks and being perfect little homemakers. Gemma wasn’t married yet, but she had a knack for interior decorating and she hosted fabulous dinner parties—the kind that you talked about for days on end. She was curvy and statuesque, standing at an even six feet tall with jet black hair, brilliant sapphire eyes, and cheekbones that could cut diamonds. Top that off with full lips and a skin tone like peaches and cream and she was a literal goddess. Her exotic features were due to her American father’s Nordic ancestry and the dominant Slavic roots of her Russian mother.

Growing up, Aubrey, along with all of the other neighborhood kids, thought she had the coolest parents ever. Her dad was a badass Navy pilot and her mom was a stunning prima ballerina who happened to be a graduate of the Bolshoi Ballet Academy. They were both retired now, but still regarded as the “it” couple of their posh Atherton community, where Aubrey’s parents also resided. It was funny how their female peers automatically assumed she and Gemma were cliquey snobs because they were uber pretty and their families had money, but nothing could be further from the truth.

“Oh my god, we haven’t seen each other since our trip up to the cabin. That seems like ages ago. How are you, sweetie?” Gemma greeted, giving Aubrey a hug and a kiss on each cheek.

“I’m good, how are you?”

“Ugh, this humidity is killing me.” She replied. Then for emphasis, she pulled her flowing dark locks away from her neck and dramatically fanned herself. “But other than that I’m fantastic. Ready to get this party started, so let’s break out the drinks.”

They talked and made sangria while waiting for the others to arrive. Gemma was still tender from a recent break-up and she got all misty-eyed over the slightest things, so they mainly discussed what was going on in Aubrey’s life. Eventually, they got into the subject she had been too chicken to mention on her own.

“So, how are things with Chris? His living here must be driving you up the wall by now.” Gemma said.

“Um...no, not really. He’s a total sweetheart, just a bit messy from time to time. You know how guys are.” Aubrey replied.

“Yeah, I know exactly. Fucking useless, no-good slobs.” She bitterly generalized, pausing and taking a deep breath before she went on an angry, man-hating rant. “I hope you’re not cleaning up after him. If you let him get too comfortable here, he’ll never wanna leave.”

“Uh, no, he’s pretty good about taking care of his messes. He’s just bad at closing his bedroom door when he has, um…company over.”

Gemma, who had been pouring herself a glass of sangria, stopped mid-action, her interest piqued.

“This is Tom’s manwhore friend, right? The one that fucks anything with a pulse?”

“Gemma! He’s not _that_ sleazy. I mean, he’s not that selective either, but I think he keeps a certain number of women in rotation. Women that he’s familiar with. He’s not out picking up randoms every night.”

“Hey, he can fuck whoever he wants. I’m not judging the guy. I’m just worried about you. You’re a very private person and before you got married you were seriously fucking sexually repressed. We couldn’t have a conversation about vibrators or masturbation without you blushing and wanting to run for the hills. Now Chris is swinging his dick around like he owns the place, letting a bunch of skanks traipse in and out of your home. Are you cool with all of that?”

Aubrey sighed and turned to face her friend, leaning back against the counter and fidgeting with her fingers. “Well, um, it bothered me at first. But then I, uh, I kinda witnessed something that made me change my mind. And it’s nothing to be proud of...” She trailed off, struggling to find the courage to continue.

Gemma set down her glass and closed the short distance between them, taking Aubrey by the hands. “What is it, sweetie?”

“I have to get something off my chest.” She mumbled, her gaze trained on the floor.

“Come on, Aubs, don’t pull that shy shit with me. We’ve been besties forever. You know you can tell me anything.” Gemma assured.

The redhead nodded and looked up. “Chris…I…I’ve been watching him.”

Gemma arched a perfect brow at her vagueness. “Watching him?”

“Yeah…um…have sex.” Aubrey whispered, her pale cheeks flushing.

Gemma’s feline eyes went wide for a second. “Oh.” After a while, she followed that one word up with a very drawn out inquiry. “_And_?”

Aubrey blinked at her. “And what?”

“What’s he like?” She wanted to know.

“You’re not freaked out?”

“Why would I be?” Gemma replied with an impish smile.

“I’ve been watching another man have sex!”

“So? If he’s able to bag all of that pussy, he must be pretty hot shit.” She laughed, dropping Aubrey’s hands to finish pouring her drink. “Is my fallen angel ashamed to admit she has deviant desires just like the rest of us? There’s no need to get hysterical, hon. You’re just satisfying a naughty little curiosity, which is normal human behavior. It’s not like you’re fucking him.”

Aubrey gnawed on her bottom lip as she thought about how much she wanted to.

Gemma took her silence as an admission of guilt and looked up at her, momentarily stunned. “You’re not fucking him are you?”

“No, of course not!” Aubrey gasped. “I’m married to his best friend!”

Gemma laughed again. “Okay, don’t bite my head off. I was just asking. So, anyway, what’s he like?”

Aubrey couldn’t believe Gemma was being so nonchalant about the whole thing, but then again she wasn’t raised as a prude. Her parents had given her the birds and bees talk when she was seven and allowed her to start dating at fourteen. Her mom started her on birth control a year later and a year after that she lost her virginity. Gemma had the freedom to mature ten times faster, which made her so much more knowledgeable and comfortable with sex, a topic that still flustered Aubrey even as an adult. But her blasé attitude was infectious because before Aubrey knew it, she was telling her everything.

“God, Gemma, I could sell tickets to the show he puts on. It’s like porn, but with an A-List celebrity. He’s silver-screen gorgeous and built like a walking fortress!” She gushed.

The raven-haired bombshell chuckled, sipping slowly on her sangria.

“I’m serious. It’s not right to objectify him, but his body paired with that face in the sex industry—he’d make millions.” Aubrey continued. “He’s so friggin’ tall and muscular. I swear there’s not an ounce of fat anywhere on him, and his cock is like nothing I’ve ever seen. If you saw it, you’d think so too. He’s big, like, the King Kong of dicks big.” She said, holding her hands up at an exaggerated length apart.

“Not to doubt your judgment or anything, but exactly how many dicks have you seen in your lifetime?” Gemma playfully teased.

“No fair!” Aubrey replied, hurling a leftover apple slice at her. “It’s not my fault my exposure is limited.”

“I know, you poor deprived thing. Your dad protected you from penises like it was his full time job. It’s a miracle seeing one in the flesh didn’t traumatize you.”

“Shut up before I pelt you with this assortment of fruit.” Aubrey threatened, causing both of them to crack up. “As I was saying, Chris is very impressive, and so is his package. He could join the circus with that monstrosity...it’s freakishly large. But also one of the most beautiful cocks I’ve ever…” Aubrey abruptly fell silent, pursing her lips with telltale red cheeks.

Again, Gemma’s brow raised, noticeably higher and infinitely more questioning. “Care to finish that sentence?”

Aubrey’s eyes dropped back down to the floor and she nervously toyed with a lock of hair. Shoving off of the counter, she strode over to the kitchen table and plopped onto a chair, rubbing her palms back and forth over her bare legs. Gemma instantly followed and knelt down in front of her.

“Hey, what’s going on? Did something else happen between you and Chris?”

“Yeah…I really screwed up, Gemma.” She softly confessed.

“It can’t be that bad, sweetie. You said it yourself, you’re not fucking him, and nothing could be worse than that. People make mistakes. If you’re worried about Tom finding out, I’m sure he’ll understand. That man worships the ground you walk on, so he’ll probably forgive you anything. Just tell me the whole story and we’ll figure things out from there.”

Aubrey nodded and cleared her throat. “Tom had to run over to his office one Saturday and that’s when Chris approached me. He, uh, cornered me when I was in the bathroom. He knew I’d been watching him through the crack in his door. And I know I’m being silly, that it’s probably just all in my head, but it’s like he actually _looks_ for me. Like he _wants_ me to be standing there. Anyway, he confronted me, and I thought we were just gonna talk…but…I guess he had other ideas. So, we ended up doing something entirely different. And I want to regret it. I mean, the married part of me feels like I should, and I definitely feel a crapload of guilt, but I don’t regret a second of it. If I’m being honest, I keep entertaining thoughts of it happening again.”

“Aubrey, sweetie, what did you do?” Gemma pressed.

“I had a nice, hot bath prepped and ready to go, but then _I_ had to go, and I hate sitting in piss-water. So there I was, naked on the toilet reading a magazine when Chris waltzed in fresh out of the shower. I expressed my surprise and he thought the best way to make me feel comfortable was to whip his towel off. Then he stood right in front of me and started stroking himself, getting harder and harder, mere inches away from my face. I wanted to touch him, but I didn’t have the guts to reach out. So he touched me. He formed a fist in my hair, angled my head to his liking, and put his...” Aubrey pressed her index finger to her lips, her chin quivering as she fought the urge to cry. “...he put his massive hard-on here and I let him.”

Gemma muttered a curse in Russian, raking an angry hand through her hair. “Jesus, Aubrey, did that asshole force himself on you?”

“No, no, no, it wasn’t like that. I wanted it. I wanted _him_. I craved his dominance—got soaking wet by his control over me.” Aubrey blinked rapidly as her eyes welled up, self-disgust a heavy brick in her stomach. “I...I sucked his cock and he came in my mouth. He came in my mouth and on my face and I...I loved it.”

The last part came out as a feeble little squeak. Then the weight of all the guilt came crashing down and consequently, she burst into tears.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Gemma pulled Aubrey into her arms and gave her a light squeeze, cooing supportive words in a melodic mixture of her two spoken languages.

“How could I have done that? How could I actually have enjoyed it?” Aubrey wondered aloud between sobs. “I love Tom and I knew it was wrong, but I couldn’t stop myself. Chris is just so mesmerizing, and I dunno, when I’m around him, he puts me under his spell. You know how long I’ve been crushing on him, and with him living here now, the attraction gets so overwhelming. There are some days you can cut the sexual tension with a knife. He’s been resisting his desires, I’ve been repressing mine, and with us being alone together…the situation was bound to come to a head.”

“It’s alright. You don’t have to say anymore. I totally understand where you’re coming from.”

But Aubrey kept on going, full speed ahead, letting all of her secret thoughts spill out.

“The first time I spied on Chris was an accident. I just kinda stumbled upon it, and god, I was fascinated, not to mention envious. I didn’t sleep a wink that night because I couldn’t get him out of my mind. And it’s not just the size of his dick, it’s what he can do with it. Seriously, Gemma, the man has a natural born talent for bringing women pleasure. Some guys like to gloat about it, but he really is god’s gift to the female population, like, hands down. And I tried to do the virtuous thing. I tried to stay away from his room and mind my business, but his presence is more powerful than my will. All he has to do is look at me with those hungry blue eyes and my moral compass goes haywire. Before I knew it, watching him became a sick new hobby, and after five years of marriage, I’ve come to realize that I’ve never experienced anything close to what goes on in his bed. I’ve dropped subtle hints, but still, my own husband won’t fuck me. And the scary part is, I’m starting not to care because I don’t want it to be him. I want Chris to do the honors. The impure thoughts never stop and unless I keep busy, my fantasies just get dirtier and dirtier. As much as I played the scene out in my head, I still wasn’t prepared when Chris cornered me, so I just acted on impulse. And Tom, bless his poor little heart, he’s so sweet and trusting. I love him dearly, but he really doesn’t have a clue. He’s always at that goddamn office, and if he keeps leaving me alone with Chris, I’m afraid we’re gonna commit sins for which there is no redemption.”

By the end of her frantic rant, she was wheezing.

“Easy, Aubrey, take it easy.” Gemma said, leaning over to rub soothing circles on her back. “You need to calm down, hon. You’re gonna cause yourself to hyperventilate.”

Aubrey’s breath was coming so fast that she actually couldn’t breathe and it didn’t make any sense. Was that hyperventilating? She wasn’t sure, it had never happened to her before, but she guessed she was getting her first taste of it. Gemma sprang to her feet and quickly rifled through the walk-in pantry, rushing back over with a paper bag.

“Breathe into this, slowly and deeply.” She instructed.

Aubrey did as she was told, and within seconds, she felt much better. “Thanks.”

“So, you engaged in a little voyeurism and gave the smug bastard a blowjob. That’s it, end of story, right?” Gemma asked after a long while.

“Yeah, that’s it.” The redhead replied, wiping her tear-streaked face with the bottom of her shirt.

“Good. Now make sure it stays that way.” Gemma sternly declared.

When she saw Aubrey’s shoulders sag under a fresh wave of shame, her tone immediately softened.

“Look, I know I’m not in a prime position to be giving out relationship advice, but this is my stance on the matter, and you’re free to agree or disagree. I know your conscience won’t let you rest, and the decent thing to do would be to come clean to your husband, but I think it’s in your best interest to do the exact opposite. You gotta sweep this shit under the rug, Aubs. You don’t wanna hurt Tom over this, it’s not worth it. As for Chris, he’s just a dog chasing after a shiny new bone. You’re a beautiful, intelligent woman and he just wanted a taste of what it would be like with you. You gave him a bite and then some. But mark my words, you keep handing out free samples, he’s gonna take and take until there’s nothing left to give. Nip this thing in the bud before it spirals out of control. You don’t need infatuation. You have Tom. You have true love.”

“I do, don’t I?” Aubrey murmured with a faint smile.

“Yeah, you do. And that shit is forever.”

“But what if Chris decides to confide in Tom the way I’ve just confided in you? They’re like brothers. It’s not a stretch to assume they tell each other everything.”

“Nah, this is a secret he’ll take to the grave.” Gemma replied. “He wouldn’t want to ruin his friendship, let alone get tossed out on his ass. I don’t think you have anything to worry about in that regard.”

“God, I don’t know what I would do without you.” Aubrey said, flinging her arms around Gemma and bringing her in for a tight hug.

“You good to party now?”

Aubrey exhaled a chuckle and a sigh of relief. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Sweet, let’s change into our swimsuits and go get some sun.”

They snatched up their glasses of sangria and headed out to the backyard. Then they laid out towels on the cushioned loungers and covered themselves with tanning lotion. They chatted about mundane things until the rest of the gang showed up.

Kate was the shortest of the pack, standing at five feet nothing and she was a wisp of a woman whose environmentalist parents raised her as a vegan since she was old enough to walk. She was flat-chested and her ass was pretty much nonexistent, but she had beautiful mahogany hair, doll-like big brown eyes, and the sickest set of female abs in the state of California.

Roxanne was average height and her dirty blonde hair was naturally curly. That was about the only thing natural left on her because her breasts were augmented, her lips injected, her buttocks stuffed, and her nose reshaped. She liked to drink and smoke and flirt and fuck. She would try anything at least once and preferred to describe her reckless behavior as living life to the fullest. She was a spitfire that no man could tame and was surprisingly only on rich husband number two.

Even though they seemed like a mismatched bunch of friends, the four women enjoyed each other’s company immensely, knowing there didn’t have to be any rhyme or reason to it. They drank sangria and talked until their heads began to swim from the alcohol. Then they took a break, soaking in the shallow end of the pool. That’s when Aubrey noticed Roxanne looking at her with narrowed eyes.

“What?” Aubrey asked.

“I need to take you shopping.” Roxanne replied.

“Oh really, and why is that?”

The blonde grinned. “You need a new bikini.”

Aubrey looked down at herself. “What’s wrong with this one?” She tugged on the straps and adjusted the cups over her boobs. It wasn’t that old, and it wasn’t frayed around the edges or anything. It was a standard bikini, emerald green because the color nicely complimented her fair skin.

“It’s much too modest, sweetie. And modest is fucking lame.” Roxanne stated with a wave of her French manicured hand. “Before long you’ll be dressing like Kate over there.”

“Hey! What’s wrong with the way I dress?” Kate whined.

Roxanne chuckled and blew her a playful kiss.

“Well, I don’t think I could wear anything like that.” Aubrey told Roxanne, looking at her busty friend’s skimpy suit, which consisted of three barely-there triangles.

Her perfect double D’s were practically spilling out of her top, and the material was so thin that you could easily see her nipples through the fabric.

“Sure you could!” She exclaimed, proudly thrusting her chest out and shimmying to make her tits jiggle. “You’ve got plenty to work with, just like me. Besides, your husband would _love_ it.”

True, but then so would Chris, and he liked her little black bikini well enough already. Anything more scandalous would lure the lion right out of his lair. She didn’t need another incident or the fuckton of guilt that came with it. So modesty was the best policy. She would not tempt Chris or provoke his big, masculine hands into action.

Aubrey refused with a small shake of her head. “I’m fine with the swimsuits I have now. My husband has no complaints.”

She got a round of boos for that, and for the next few minutes, Roxanne and the girls teased her about how uptight she was. A few minutes after that, they switched tactics and the teasing became words of encouragement.

“You really are gorgeous though, Aubrey.” Kate said. “And I would kill for your curves.”

Gemma smiled. “I agree, and there’s no harm in flaunting what you’ve got.”

It went on and on like that, and Aubrey had to admit, it was empowering. She didn’t have self-esteem issues, but she didn’t spend hours looking in a mirror either. Aside from being a ginger, she thought her appearance was pretty basic. But beauty was in the eye of the beholder and the only opinion she really cared about was Tom’s. That gave her an instant extra ego boost because he told her she was beautiful every day.

Chris’ deep, sexy voice suddenly cut through all of the female chatter. “Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I didn’t know Bre was having a party. G’day, ladies.”

Aubrey jumped at his unexpected arrival, her stomach twisting into knots. How would he behave in front of her friends? She guessed only time would tell.

He looked amazing, as usual, wearing faded jeans and a snug white t-shirt that really brought out his tan. He was a big sweaty mess, having just come back from work. He had taken a job with a landscaping company to make ends meet until he found something better.

He sauntered over to the side of the pool where all of the women were huddled. His golden tresses gleamed in the sunlight, half in and half out of his ponytail—a sure sign that he had been running his hands through his hair as he toiled away. His shirt was soaked with perspiration, clinging to his muscular upper body like a wet napkin while the well-worn denim of his jeans stretched tightly over his powerful thighs. There really wasn’t a time when he didn’t look absolutely scrumptious.

“Chris!” Roxanne squealed, shooting up out of the water. “It’s nice to finally meet you. We’ve heard so much about you.”

“Have you now?” He said. Then he glanced over at Aubrey and the corner of his mouth lifted in a knowing grin. “All good things I hope.”

“Naturally. As if there could be anything bad about a guy as handsome as you.” Roxanne flirted.

She made a show of walking up the pool steps and Chris was her most avid viewer, openly staring at her bikini-clad body as she approached him. His cool blue gaze slid down her svelte frame, then back up, and his crooked grin widened into a full-blown seductive smile.

“I’m Roxanne.” She said as she offered her hand, laying the other one directly above her breasts.

Chris gently took her hand and held it. “It’s a pleasure to meet ya, love.”

“Oh, you haven’t had the pleasure…yet.” Roxanne purred.

The brazen blonde made goo-goo eyes at him and his gaze fell to the hand on her chest, where her thumb was idly flicking back and forth over her ample cleavage. Chris licked his lips and looked up at her through his lashes.

“Well, I’ll have to see what I can do about that.”

“She’s married.” Kate blurted out.

Chris’ smile didn’t waver for a second, but Roxanne whipped her head around and made a face, as if to say _what the hell, Kate?_

Kate ignored her heated glare and went on to inform Chris. “Her ring is in the shop.”

Roxanne recovered and looked back at him, adding, “The setting was a little loose and my husband would pop a capillary if I ever lost the diamond. It’s not like I take it off to pick up guys. But between you and me, I can have it on and get all the action I want just fine.”

“I don’t doubt that, Foxy Roxy.” Chris whispered to her. Then he looked up and addressed the group, his rich Aussie accent floating on the breeze. “Married or not, it doesn’t bother me if a beautiful woman wants to be friendly. A wedding ring has never stopped me before.”

Roxanne smiled, obviously pleased to hear that.

“Oh, so you’re a homewrecker?” Kate said, regarding him with a scathing glare.

It was painfully obvious that little miss priss didn’t like him very much.

“Oh, I’m a wrecker all right, but not of homes.” He declared, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip with a wicked smirk.

Kate harrumphed, pushing her sunglasses down over her eyes as she blushed furiously. Aubrey flushed too, but thankfully nobody noticed. Gemma was taken aback by his candor, and Roxanne laughed out loud, wrapping both of her arms around one of his as she shamelessly hugged his side.

“Why don’t you join us, Chris? The more the merrier.” She suggested, rubbing her wet body against him.

“Don’t mind if I do.” He replied, tilting his head back and getting a good look at her ass before he slowly pulled away from her grasp. He picked up the dwindling pitcher of sangria and said, “Sit tight while I make another round.”

Then he disappeared into the house.


	5. Where Do You Draw the Line?

And that's how Chris ended up hanging out with Aubrey and her girlfriends for the afternoon.

Of course, when he came back out wearing only his swim trunks, he looked even more delectable. All of the women, including Aubrey, stared at him with lustful admiration as he came down the steps into the pool. Every inch of him was tanned and chiseled to muscular perfection.

Well, every inch of him that they could see. Aubrey happened to know he literally looked like that everywhere—from his beautifully crafted cock to his gloriously tight ass—but she tried not to think about it.

Chris settled into the water with a cold beer in one hand and a full pitcher of sangria in the other. He filled all of their glasses then leaned back against the wall of the pool, both arms stretched out along the rim.

Naturally, Roxanne was more than eager to chat him up. Kate pretty much gave him the cold shoulder, and Gemma, knowing what Chris and Aubrey had done, seemed to be regarding him with caution. But he was rather entertaining and he felt perfectly at ease being surrounded by a bunch of women. He had a dry sense of humor and there was something about the way he told stories that really grabbed your attention. Gradually, Gemma warmed up to him, laughing at his jokes and self-deprecating tales. Even Kate relaxed, and by that time, Aubrey was laughing right along with them.

When Chris stood up to get another beer, his wet trunks clung to his body, and right there along his left thigh was an incredibly long and obscenely thick bulge. Aubrey quickly glanced around at her friends to see if they noticed, and from the expressions on their faces, it was obvious that they had. All of them were stunned into silence, their mouths gaping open to varying degrees, and the moment Chris was out of earshot, everything took a decidedly interesting turn.

“Oh my fucking god!” Roxanne whisper-shouted, fanning herself dramatically. “Did you see the size of that thing?”

“He wasn’t kidding when he said he was a wrecker.” Gemma remarked with a swift lick of her lips.

Kate didn’t say anything. She quietly continued to sip her drink, but she had this faraway look in her eyes like she’d give anything to see “the wrecker” up close and personal.

Gemma glanced over at Aubrey and her expression was one of complete awe. _You sucked this guy off? How the hell did you fit that thing into your mouth?_ She seemed to wordlessly ask.

Blushing slightly, Aubrey just smiled and gave a little shrug. Gemma started laughing and shaking her head like she was equally amused and proud of Aubrey’s accomplishment.

And strangely enough, Aubrey felt proud of herself too. Of the four of them, she was the one that had the least amount of sexual experience. Tom was the only man she knew in the biblical sense and for the past five years his cock had been her sole learning tool, her exclusive pleasure provider—unless you counted her vibrators. She could only learn what he was willing to teach, and since he didn’t venture outside of the norm, sex and its myriad forms of intimacy were still a bit of a mystery to her. There were times in her life when she regretted saving herself for marriage. Those times became more and more frequent as she got older. With each passing year, her youth slipped just a little further away. A youth she was beginning to mourn. A youth it seemed she had totally wasted.

It wasn’t just about sex either. It was about the fond memories and the outrageous stories that were attached to them. Of course, tomes could be written about Roxanne’s promiscuity, which she blamed on emotionally neglectful parents, and a brutally hot older stepbrother. In case you’re wondering, yes, she fucked her stepbrother, _repeatedly_. Gemma and Kate weren’t nearly as wild, but they could reminisce about their smutty good times with surprising ease. The craziest thing Aubrey had done before meeting Tom was let a guy feel her up through a sweater, and in this day and age, that wasn’t exactly scandal central.

What she did with Chris was wrong. There was no question about it. But at least she had finally done _something_. Something daring and salacious and wickedly taboo. She could add her experience to the naughty tales file and look back on it fondly, which made her feel a little bit younger and that much more alive.

Chris returned with a fresh beer and as Aubrey watched him settle back into the pool, their eyes connected, locking right into place. Breathtaking, heartstopping energy, that’s what his eyes radiated, and god help you if you stared for too long. A woman could lose herself in those baby blue depths, never to be found again. Aubrey smiled at the possibility of becoming his next victim and he grinned back like his other talent was reading minds. Then his gaze lowered to her mouth and lingered there. When he looked back up, his grin widened into a devilish smirk. Apparently, he was already reminiscing about their time together, and while it may not have been the best blowjob in the world, he was all too happy to have a mental souvenir of it.

Aubrey blushed and looked away while Chris chuckled under his breath.

“What’s funny?” Kate asked.

“Nothing.” Chris replied, taking a swig of his beer. “Let me tell you about the time Tom and I…”

Aubrey didn’t really catch his story. She sat there in a daze, stunned by the significance of their brief eye contact. That look was the first time Chris had even remotely acknowledged what had happened between them, validating it, and stamping it in their history books forever. It could’ve all been a dream up until then, but his subtle awareness brought it out of the realm of her fantasies and into the real world. And while Aubrey struggled to process that, her fall from grace kept playing on a loop inside her head.

She remembered the sights and sounds and the natural beachy scent of him. She remembered the strength of his grip in her hair, the passion behind his dirty words, and the tensing of his muscles when he neared climax. She remembered the way he’d swelled in her mouth, almost to the point of bursting, before he pulled out and came all over her. God, she needed another shower just thinking about the filthiness of it all. Not that scalding water would be enough to burn away the shame.

When she brought a hand up to push wet strands of hair away from her face, the sunlight caught her diamond ring with blinding intensity as if reminding her why the debauchery had to stop. Tom’s wounded puppy look from their previous conversation flashed within her mind’s eye and she mentally scolded herself for craving more of his best friend. But then she glanced over at Chris, and the tantalizing image of his rock hard physique made her whole body quiver. She’d never felt such intense, visceral yearning; never dealt with a magnitude of lust no sense of morality could vanquish.

_Fuck him and his stupid Aussie hotness!_ She thought, although her brain immediately retracted that statement because there was no way in hell she was going to fuck him, _ever_. Then why did her core clench at the suggestion? The answer was quite simple, because she still wanted him and she feared that she always would.

What kind of wife did that make her? What kind of _person_?

Jesus, she was a lost cause! She needed a moment in private to gather her scattered wits.

“I’ll be back.” Aubrey muttered as she quickly climbed out of the pool.

“You okay?” Gemma asked, always the first to express concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Aubrey nodded without looking back. “Nature calls.”

She went straight to the en suite in her bedroom and ran cold water at the sink, splashing it on her overheated face. From the corner of her eye, she saw the toilet, and she was immediately bombarded by flashbacks. She saw herself sitting there naked with her mouth open wide, wrapped tightly around Chris’ erect cock.

She gasped at the all-too-vivid memory and spun away. Staring into the mirror, she marveled at the tormented woman gazing back at her, desire and decency raging a vicious war within.

With a sigh, Aubrey dried her face and turned off the faucet. She could hear her girlfriends laughing and splashing around through the bathroom window. She wanted to go back out there and join them, but Chris’ presence hindered her ability to function like a normal human being. She was all weak knees, pink cheeks, and shaky breaths around him—worse than a goddamn teenage girl.

Besides, the truth was out there. With one furtive look, her deepest, darkest sin had been plucked from its hiding place and dragged into the light of day.

For that reason, she couldn’t go back. She couldn’t face Chris again today, maybe not ever. Perhaps she could steer clear of him for the rest of her life, thereby avoiding all temptation. She and Tom could relocate to some obscure, faraway place where Chris wouldn’t have the financial means to visit. Then she would forget all about him, have babies, raise a family, and live happily ever after with her one true love. It sounded like such an ideal plan that she was itching to call her husband up and run it by him. Tom could totally move his law firm to a remote island in the South Pacific…couldn’t he?

Aubrey heaved another sigh as she grabbed a towel and threw it over the rolled arm bench at the foot of the bed. Then she sat down and buried her face in her hands, wishing her husband had time for such things as midweek pool parties and boozy afternoons.

She sat there for a while, listening to her friends talking and carrying on. She looked up briefly when the sound of female laughter got louder as the patio door slid open, then closed, muffling their voices once more. A moment later, someone entered her bedroom. She didn’t look up again. She didn’t have to. She knew for a fact that it was Chris because she felt the immensity of his presence—electrifying the air, consuming the space around them, shrinking the world down until it created the illusion that they were the last two people on earth.

He approached silently like a predator stalking his prey. His bare feet came into view first and then his smell drifted up to her nose—a rich, masculine scent mixed with the heady aromas of chlorine and tanning lotion. His knuckles swept across her cheek and the scent of Hawaiian coconut became stronger. It didn’t take Aubrey long to realize why he smelled so familiar, and why her friends had been absolutely rowdy with shrieks and giggles at one point. He’d put his big, strong hands to good use and helped them with their sunscreen.

Well, it was lucky for them and smart thinking for her because she’d gotten out of there just in time. There was no way she would’ve survived him massaging oil all over her body knowing how eager they were to do so much more. But she hadn’t escaped anything really because now they were alone. Behind closed doors with nothing between them except sexually charged oxygen and damp pieces of cloth. A scenario that spelled trouble from the start to the forbidden yet inevitable end.

His fingers dove into her hair, combing through her auburn mane almost soothingly before he seized a chunk within his fist. Just as swiftly, his free hand lashed out to grab her jaw, the size of it eclipsing half her face as he angled it up to where he loomed above her.

Aubrey let out a squeal, not one of fright but of surprise, startled by his brisk movements and the remarkably gentle grip on her face. When she looked into his eyes, however, there was nothing gentle about the dark gleam in them. She was no stranger to a dazzling pair of blue eyes. California had them in abundance with an array of shades to rival most makeup counters. Still, no matter the brightness or hue, she’d always thought her husband’s were the prettiest. Then Chris came along with eyes like the Aegean Sea, twin maelstroms of endless sorcery, aswirl with mischief and blistering heat. Their beauty so commanding the devil himself would cower and rush to do the Aussie’s bidding. And the look he was pinning her with now would’ve knocked her flat on her ass if she wasn’t already sitting down. His gaze poured over her like slow dripping honey, those Aegean irises infused with a hunger that was sorely determined to make her burst into flames.

“Thought you could run from me, did you? Thought you could hide?” Chris said as the hand splayed across her jaw squeezed lightly, plumping her rosy cheeks while his thumb dragged across her bottom lip. “Pointless though, isn’t it, when we’re living on top of each other like this? Mi casa es su casa, Bre. When I want you, I’ll always find you, and then I’ll have my wicked way.”

His presumptuousness should’ve angered her or at the very least turned her off, but her body reacted favorably instead. Her skin flushed, her nipples pebbled, and arousal was slick between her thighs. When Chris saw a woman he wanted, he didn’t just set out to seduce her, he made it his mission to completely _enslave_. And Aubrey was without a doubt his latest and greatest conquest. He had followed her into the house for one thing, and since her better judgment had decided to bail on her, she was in no condition to deny him.

The hand in her hair remained while he used the other to free himself. Beads of moisture clung to his ripped torso and Aubrey made a visual map of their travels as droplets trickled from his collarbone over his bulging pectorals and smooth, concrete abs. It was a pulse-pounding descent that led straight down to the sexy trail of hair beneath his navel—an innie so appealing she would literally drink from it on any given day. There wasn’t a lollipop or ice cream cone in existence to compete with how badly she wanted to lick him. Her tongue practically tingled from the severity of her thirst.

Chris undid the drawstring on his swim trunks then pushed them down just enough to get his cock out. It sprang up like a jack-in-the-box ready to play, bobbing in the air, tall and mighty and proud. Gravity pulled his shorts the rest of the way down until the waterlogged garment lay in a soggy heap at his feet. Nudity was made for a body like his and Aubrey’s clit throbbed in agreement.

Seconds ticked into minutes, yet neither of them moved. Aubrey eyed his cock with the same virginal awe as she did the first time she saw it and Chris patiently let her look her fill. The crown was swollen and angry red, waiting to be serviced and sated, if only for a little while.

Aubrey’s mouth fell open to form a perfect O. She didn’t know whether Chris groaned at the sight of her unspoken invitation or the feel of her fevered breaths ghosting across his rigid flesh. She relaxed her jaw, expecting him to forge full speed ahead and use her as he pleased, but he seemed to have other plans. The hand in her hair shook as he struggled to keep himself in check, fighting his basic male instincts and every Neanderthal urge to shove his cock down her throat until she choked.

Since he was holding her head immobile, all she could do was raise her eyes and peer up at him. His expression was fierce, focused, but he addressed her inquisitiveness with a curt nod despite the tight set of his jaw which belied his exceptional composure.

Ah, so that was it, Aubrey realized. He wanted her to take the lead. She lowered her gaze back to his groin, noting that his grooming habits were similar to her husband’s for he was impeccably manscaped. Here was this big, beautiful cock, hard and ready for her—easily the most enticing thing she’d ever seen—and she barely knew what to do with it. That wouldn’t stop her from pretending, though, and she was sure Chris would appreciate her efforts. His dick was hers for the taking and every molecule of her being gravitated toward doing exactly that.

Without a single word of encouragement, she scooted forward on the bench and treated the head of his cock to whisper-soft kisses. His shaft jumped and twitched in response. When she grasped him by the base to keep it steady, Chris moaned, and when she swirled her tongue around his weeping slit, his breath rushed out in a quiet hiss. Her unintentional teasing was all it took to put a crack in his composure. His control snapped with a growl. The fist in her hair tightened to show he meant business and a forceful yank had her sinking down, down over his length, the glide velvety smooth and utterly hot and wet.

“You left me out there with your friends when all I can think about is _you_.” Chris grunted as he pumped his hips in furious accusation. “You and this gorgeous face and this spectacular fucking mouth. The way you pout these lips at me…fuck, I couldn’t keep away. I _can’t_ keep away. You call to me like a bloody siren.”

His confession lit up her insides, motivating her to make this good for him, and even more memorable than the first time. Blowing a man of his size was no easy task, but she’d never been one to back down from a challenge. She worked her mouth over the top half of his cock while her hands stroked the bottom half in a matching rhythm. She sucked hard then she sucked soft, she slid her lips down fast then pulled them up in slow-mo, all while squeezing and jerking the root of him to ensure no portion of his shaft went untouched. Wicked. This was so incredibly wicked yet she could do nothing but revel in the wrongness of it all, drooling and moaning around him, greedy for every inch she could get.

“There you go, baby, show me. Show me how deep you can take it.” He said, his voice deliciously gruff and commanding. “Show me all the things this sweet little mouth can do. Show me how an angel loses her pretty wings. I need you to _fucking show me_…”

Aubrey shuddered and the lustful rasp in his voice nearly broke her concentration. Fortunately, the equally carnal groans rumbling up from his chest brought her back to the moment. Up and down she went, savoring his maleness and the satiny texture of his skin against her tongue. Her gaze flickered up to collide with his, only to find his Aegean eyes transfixed on her softly swaying tits. Her bathing suit didn’t cover much to begin with, but she still felt his stare undressing her.

And then he was in motion.

His dominant hand stayed in her hair while he moved the other to the nape of her neck, deftly untying the bow there. Pressing his dick deeper into her mouth, he leaned over her and loosened the strings knotted at her back. Then he whipped her top off and dropped it on the floor. It landed with a wet plop. Her generous breasts spilled out into the open and Chris let out a primitive growl. He instantly reached for her, and when he made contact, her eyes just about rolled into the back of her head. There was never any fumbling or hesitancy in his actions, only the confidence and finesse of a man who knew exactly what he was doing. He palmed one breast and then the other, warming them, kneading them, learning their size and shape before he pinched a taut nipple between his fingers. They had been stiff and aching for so long that his touch was a welcome relief, and her body—wanton thing that it was—arched in silent offering, needing his touch everywhere.

Aubrey squirmed on the bench, rubbing her thighs together as if such minimal friction would somehow miraculously get her off. It didn’t, but to be denied pleasure while giving it seemed to intensify the eroticism of the situation, simultaneously tripling the taboo.

In a shocking turn of events, Chris went stock-still, dropping his hand from her body and using the grip on her hair to pull her mouth off of his dick. Once Aubrey got over the initial surprise, she merely gawked at him, bringing her arms up to shield herself as if her misplaced modesty could be that easily reclaimed.

The Aussie’s jaw clenched as he towered over her, regarding her with heaving breaths and a rigid power stance. Her face was flushed and lovely as she struggled with her emotions, blending them all together so that they created one stunning portrait of confusion, hurt, and shame. It made her look ten years younger, which reminded Chris of their college days and her glaring innocence. He’d wanted her even then and after almost a decade of meaningless fucks and watching her steal his best friend’s heart, his fierce attraction to her hadn’t waned. He knew he was an asshole for it, but seeing her all dressed in white and walking down the aisle on Tom’s arm only made him want her more. Now he had to prove to her that she wanted him just as badly.

After a moment or two of the steamiest staring contest ever, Aubrey looked away. Chris smirked at how quickly she backed down, dark lashes fanning against her pale cheeks. While her submission made his dick jerk and reach for the ceiling, he was more interested in getting an admission out of her. Pretending to force himself on her was kind of hot, but he needed her to own up to her desires so there would be no misinterpreting what was happening between them.

Since her mouth was still hanging open, he couldn’t resist toying with her by pushing his thumb inside. Her eyes flew up to his, shooting daggers of hazel and gold, and she looked adorably indignant, regardless of the fact that she began to suck on his finger voluntarily. Chris cursed at the bold move, steeling himself against the pleasure it sent zinging straight down to his balls. His cock was so hard now that he could feel his heartbeat in it.

“If you want to put a stop to this, now is the time.” He said, even though the very foundation of his manhood throbbed in objection.

Aubrey’s eyes went wide and he let his finger slip from the soft prison of her lips so she could speak.

Holy shit! He was giving her an out and she’d be a fool not to take it.

She knew what she _should_ want. She knew what was right and respectable to want. But what she really, truly wanted went against all of those things. Being around Chris seemed to flip the master switch in her brain. She didn’t think rationally or ethically—hell, she could barely think coherently. In the presence of this buff, blond Adonis, she could only lust. So the protest sat on her tongue, growing staler and staler with each passing second because deep down she knew she fully intended to finish what he’d started. Such vulgar selfishness was completely out of character for her, but if she could keep her marriage to Tom intact and indulge her fantasies with Chris, then what was the harm? Everyone would be happy and thoroughly satisfied.

She wasn’t usually enthusiastic about having a dick in her mouth because it always seemed so dirty, and frankly, kind of gross. Fortunately, Tom fell under a very rare classification of male species that didn’t demand blowjobs on a regular basis. Although, she did feel obligated to go the extra mile for special occasions like his birthday and Valentine’s Day. Now that she understood the pleasure and power behind it, for a man and woman respectively, it turned from a disgusting chore into something she really wanted to do. Especially for a guy like Chris, who very clearly enjoyed it.

“No, I don’t want to stop.” Aubrey finally replied. “You obviously need this, and um…maybe I do too.”

“Let’s not deprive ourselves then.” Chris said, feeling downright carnivorous about getting her verbal consent. And Jesus, to find out that she was on board with this debauchery, that she _needed_ it. Well, that did all kinds of wonders for his ego and his libido.

Forget a BJ, he wanted to snatch her up, pin her to the bed, and eat her gorgeous ass alive. Then put her on all fours and fuck her until she saw the face of God. But she was still a timid little thing, so he had to exercise a modicum of patience, a megaton of restraint, and take things slowly with her.

He gathered her hair into a makeshift ponytail, using it as a leash to steer her back over his cock. Her lips were like a ring of fire around his shaft, bright red and scorching, the sweet heat of it so devastatingly exquisite he didn’t want to be in another mouth ever again. Then her dainty little hands returned, stroking and squeezing with just the right amount of pressure. Chris dug his toes into the plush carpet beneath his feet as his climax drew near. Usually, he had the endurance of a bull, but this time he simply would not last. Aubrey was making sure of that, going at him like he was her favorite piece of candy. After a few more rounds of practice, she’d definitely have him seeing stars.

She took him as deep as she could and then pulled back. Over and over. Faster and faster until his thighs started to shake. He drove between her pillowy lips like he couldn’t get enough, fucking her face until tears pricked the corners of her eyes. Using the pad of his thumb, he gently wiped them away, the gesture so at odds with the savage hold on her hair and rough taking of her mouth.

“Shit, I’m close.” Chris panted, his body one long line of tension. “God, your mouth feels like heaven. Keep sucking, baby. Finish me off.”

That’s when Aubrey found the killing zone, licking and sucking his tip, paying special attention to the sweet spot on the underside. It was an orgasm-inducing maneuver that had Chris gritting his teeth and huffing out beastly, provocative sounds. His dick swelled in her hand, its girth pushing her tiny fingers even wider apart, and leaving no doubt that her jaw would be sore tomorrow.

“I’m gonna come soon, gorgeous, and you’re gonna swallow it down like a good girl, yeah?”

Whoa—wait—what? He wanted her to swallow?! Sure, she’d seen it done in porn plenty of times, but those people were just actors, right? Women didn’t really do that...did they? Was such a thing even healthy?

The little bit he’d gotten into her mouth during their first encounter, she’d spit out and cleansed with mouthwash. She didn’t need him lingering on her palate, compounding the weight of her guilt. It was bad enough that he was feeding her his cock, now he wanted his semen to sit in her belly and marinate?! Nasty, just plain nasty that’s what it was, and yet she felt her pussy dripping while every neuron in her brain fired with the impulse to please him.

Tom didn’t make her swallow, he always pulled her off right before he orgasmed giving her the same tired speech about how it was impolite to finish in her mouth and how she’d probably despise the taste anyway. He was so concerned about etiquette and preserving what was left of her innocence that he never gave her a chance to decide for herself. His thoughtfulness was appreciated, but after five years of marriage and uninspiring sex, she didn’t need a gentleman in the bedroom, she simply needed a _man_. Someone who would take control, demand his pleasure, show her ecstasy beyond her wildest dreams, and possibly lose said control in the process. Because true passion wasn’t something you could restrain. And the hedonistic way Chris was claiming her mouth was a prime example. So yes, she would swallow him down, partly because she was curious, partly because she wanted to purge that puritanical part of herself, and partly because she had something to prove.

She nodded in answer to his question, mumbling an eager ‘mm-hmm’ around his rapidly pumping dick.

Her garbled response was his undoing. Or maybe it was her decision to reach down and cup his balls, ever so gently rolling them between her fingers. They drew up in her palm and shortly thereafter, Chris exploded.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck...” He chanted as shudders racked his massive frame.

His grip on her hair was unforgiving as he pulled her head down and lost himself inside her mouth. Those Aegean eyes slammed shut, freeing her from their trance as he succumbed to the pleasure, thrusting and grunting and _snarling_ his release like it had been owed to him ages ago. Every muscle from his neck downward bulged and flexed, and watching the ripple effect was like seeing a marble masterpiece come to life.

Aubrey quivered and moaned right along with him, high on adrenaline as she took him down her throat. His release shot out of him in hot, thick ropes, which she gulped and gulped until the very last blast. It wasn’t horrible by any means—in fact, he tasted like the ocean, salty and refreshing with just a hint of male musk.

When the pulsing in his cock finally ceased, Chris opened his eyes and drew his hips back, letting his cock hang limp and languid between them. He looked down at Aubrey with a crooked smile while she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, using her tongue to polish off his sticky remains.

“You did good, baby.” He said and Aubrey’s heart fluttered at the praise.

Then he grasped her chin to raise her head higher, brushing that naughty thumb of his across her wet bottom lip.

“Your mouth is mine.” He stated, asserting his dominance in no uncertain terms.

Aubrey knew she would continue to give it to him, so she nodded in agreement.

“Whenever I want it.” Chris added, tugging playfully on a lock of her hair.

What if he wanted it when her husband was home? She shivered at the wickedness of that, pressing her thighs together with a whispered “okay.”

“Good girl.”

Then he hauled her to her feet where their naked upper bodies met in scintillating harmony. Solid muscle against soft curves. Golden skin against pale flesh. The big bad wolf against the sweetest little lamb.

Aubrey loved how she couldn’t see over him or around him due to his staggering height and the width of his broad shoulders. Such a delicious, excessive amount of man. And when he set his hands on her waist, she felt feminine and breakable yet fiercely protected at the same time. It was amazing how he could go from viciously desecrating her mouth to holding her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

When a roving hand ventured between them she didn’t think anything of it until she felt his fingers skim the apex of her thighs. By then, it was too late. He cupped her pussy in a manner that could only be described as possessive, the heat of his palm burning its way through the gusset of her bikini bottom as if it wasn’t even there. And then it wasn’t, because his skilled fingers pulled the fabric aside so he could tease her drenched sex with his dick. A gasp lodged in Aubrey’s throat, her lips parted, her eyes grew wide, her small hands clenched and unclenched against his chest.

This. Was. _Madness_.

And she never wanted it to end.

Chris rocked his hips in lazy, casual motions, rubbing against her folds and forcing her labia to split open like a juicy piece of fruit. He was a nudge away from vaginal penetration, and instead of finding the strength to fight him off, Aubrey just trembled and whimpered in his arms, hurtling toward her own orgasmic demise. She nearly collapsed when he circled her clit with his cockhead, around and around and around, smearing their combined wetness. It was blissfully erotic and it felt so good Aubrey thought she could cry.

Chris groaned as he started to harden again, raking a hand through his beautifully mussed hair and grumbling curses like he couldn’t believe his own virility.

“Jesus, Bre, what the hell are you doing to me?” He wondered out loud, searching her face as if he’d find answers there. “I’m fucking insatiable around you.”

Aubrey was fairly certain his ravenous sexual appetite had nothing to do with her. He’d always been a horny bastard, fucking his way up and down the coastline like he would die if his cock wasn’t regularly buried in someone. But she wasn’t going to argue with his viewpoint because she liked to think she was different from all of the other women; special to him in some crucial, unspoken way.

She blinked up at him, perplexed. “I-I’m not doing anything...at least, I don’t think I am.”

“And that’s just it, you’ve no idea the effect you have on men. Your innocence is what makes you so dangerous.” His gaze landed on her lips and for one breathless moment, she was sure he was going to kiss her. But then his mouth was at her temple, his breath grazing the shell of her ear. “This will be mine too.” He said. For emphasis, he notched himself at her entrance, letting his tip rest there, throbbing in licentious promise.

Suddenly, reality hit her like a ton of bricks. He wanted to fuck her _for real_, which was simply out of the question. Oral sex was a trivial offense, forgivable even, considering her husband’s love for her, not to mention he had the compassion of a goddamn saint. Full-blown intercourse, however, came with serious consequences and a much heftier fine, and Aubrey didn’t think she was willing to pay the price. She had already taken the first step down a road that could lead to the ruin of everything she held dear. She couldn’t risk going any further. A line had to be drawn somewhere.

“No. I can’t agree to that.” Aubrey said, vehemently shaking her head. “You can have my mouth and, um…touch me if you want, but everything else is off limits. We can’t go that far.”

“Oh, are we negotiating now? ‘Cause I can be _very_ persuasive.” Chris said. Then he took advantage of the sliver of space between them, tracing one of her erect nipples with a calloused finger, Aegean eyes flashing as she panted and writhed. “You just wanna feel good, don’t you, baby? Well, I can grant that wish. I can do things to you that’ll make you want to go all the way, in every single way. Fuck, Bre, don’t blush like that, or I’m gonna have to take your mouth again right now.” He growled, which of course only succeeded in making Aubrey blush harder.

“I’m sorry. I can’t help it.” She mumbled, breathless, and squirming in his strong embrace.

“God, I never thought I’d find bashfulness sexy until you. You make me think a lot of things I never used to. So fucking angelic.” He said with a hint of fascination as he grazed the telltale pink stain spreading across her cheek. “And I just wanna corrupt you because that’s what bad boys do. Ruining pretty things is something we’re notoriously good at.”

Chris wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her tighter against him. A roguish smile played upon his lips as he leered down at her soft, succulent breasts crushed against the stone wall of his abs. He’d get his mouth on them soon enough, along with other parts of her incredible little body.

“I’m gonna have your pussy, Bre.” He told her, looking into her big, doll-like eyes. “But I’m not gonna take it. You’re gonna give it to me...willingly.”

Aubrey gaped at him, sputtering to disagree and finding it strangely difficult to get the words out. He sounded so fucking sure of himself that _she_ actually believed him.

A married woman and her husband’s best friend was a seriously fucked up situation, one she never dreamed she’d be caught in the middle of. They were playing with the hottest kind of fire there was, and if they didn’t come to their senses, someone was going to get burned. A guy like Chris would probably just dance in the flames, but a woman like her would more than likely not survive it.

The Aussie didn’t give her time to formulate a response as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. With a cocky grin and one swift move, he pulled his dick out of her bikini bottoms, tucked it back into his swim trunks, and cleared the room. Leaving Aubrey even more emotionally wrecked and sexually frustrated than when he’d entered.


	6. Four Women and a Golden God

Aubrey wanted to stay in hiding, but she knew it wasn’t feasible with all of her friends gathered in the backyard anticipating her return. So she got her head on somewhat straight along with her discarded bikini top, gargled with mouthwash, and made her grand reappearance.

Gemma, Roxanne, and Kate were lounging around the pool, drinking, gossiping, and sunbathing. Chris was busy swimming laps, and his powerfully muscled body cut through the crystal clear water like a well-sharpened knife. Even when he wasn’t having sex, he moved like he was. His backstroke was sensual, fluid, and insanely provocative, and it made Aubrey wonder if he did everything with such effortless finesse.

The weather forecast said the temperature would be in the mid-eighties, although it felt about ten degrees hotter because it was humid as hell. Fortunately, there was a nice breeze, and an occasional dip in the pool kept everyone comfortable despite the heat.

It was a beautiful day and sunny enough to put Oscar the Grouch in a pleasant mood, but Aubrey felt like shit for giving in to her desires yet again. Then there was the minor detail of her promising Chris lip service whenever he wanted it, which had her nerves dancing on a very fine edge. She made a mockery of her wedding vows with each transgression, casting another stone on top of the growing pile of guilt that sat heavily in the pit of her stomach. A one-time betrayal could be written off as a mistake, but to repeatedly engage in such bad behavior was inexcusable. She could accuse Tom of neglect, but that wouldn’t justify her actions, and the thought of trying to rationalize her wrongdoings was sickening. Marriage was supposed to be sacred, and no matter what hardships you were going through, there was never a good enough reason to cheat on your spouse.

Nevertheless, she couldn’t keep her eyes away from “the golden god” as Roxanne had started calling Chris in reference to his enviable tan and brilliant blond hair. She stole glances at him every chance she got, hoping her friends didn’t notice that she was zoning in and out of their conversation. She couldn’t care less about the latest celebrity baby name trend, watching Chris glide back and forth in the pool was far more interesting. He owned the water like a great white shark, and she couldn’t help thinking that if she was in there with him, he’d hunt her down, devour her, and make her love every minute of it.

The second Chris utilized his impressive upper body strength to hoist himself out of the deep end of the pool, conversation came to a dead halt. Four lustful pairs of eyes focused on him and the rivulets of water cascading down his perfectly chiseled form. Aubrey and her friends were mesmerized as he sauntered over, his rippling muscles set against a backdrop of clear blue sky and midday sun. He looked like a model who’d been plucked straight off the set of a commercial for one of those aquatic smelling colognes. When he raised his arms and slicked his hair back to push the water out, his biceps bulged, and his female audience gave a collective sigh of admiration.

Since Aubrey was so short, there was plenty of room down at the bottom of her lounger even with her legs stretched out, but Chris decided to sit a little closer than that. He gently grabbed her by the ankles, lifted her legs up, and slid beneath them, resting her small feet on his lap.

“No, don’t, I’m ticklish!” Aubrey exclaimed.

She tried to snatch her feet back, but his grip held strong.

“Take it easy, I’m not gonna tickle you. Just sit back and relax.” Chris said, flashing her a reassuring smile. Then he added in a seductive whisper, “I’d never do anything you didn’t _want_ me to do.”

Aubrey sank back into her seat and felt her cheeks flame. He was so bold, and the confidence he exuded drew women in so strongly you’d think he was magnetized.

As if their proximity was too tame of a scandal, Chris began caressing her feet. Aubrey’s blood ran as hot as a fever and she struggled to breathe normally as he fondled her in pseudo innocence. Her shock-widened gaze was transfixed on his hands as he treated her to a foot rub, then he moved on to her ankles, slowly working his way up to her calves, and he did all of this while deep in conversation with Roxanne. He kept the buxom little minx smiling and laughing the whole time, and Roxanne being the shameless flirt that she was couldn’t seem to keep her hands to herself. She was constantly touching him—trailing her fingers down his arm or brushing them over his leg. She was very animated too, sitting up on the edge of her lounger and leaning forward to push her huge tits right into his face. 

Chris was an avid fan of the female anatomy, and like any other man with a pulse, he openly stared. Not that Aubrey was jealous or anything, after all, she was the one getting massaged and propositioned.

A while later, when Chris’ hands were getting dangerously close to her upper thigh, Aubrey managed to wriggle out of his grasp. She went inside to fix the gang a snack just as the phone rang. She dashed to the cordless phone in the kitchen and picked it up with a smile. She knew from the caller ID that it was Tom.

“Hi, baby.” She answered cheerfully. She plopped onto one of the island barstools and cradled the phone receiver, wishing it was his face instead.

“Hi, sweetheart. How’s your day going so far?”

“Okay, I guess. It would be better with you here, but I invited the girls over for a pool party just like you suggested.”

“Oh good, I’m glad they were able to pop over and keep you company. It’s the usual suspects, I presume.”

“Yeah. Gemma, Kate, and Roxanne, they’re all here.”

“Sounds like fun. Four beautiful women prancing around in bathing suits, I’m sure Chris is enjoying that.” Tom said with a quiet laugh.

Aubrey stiffened at the mention of his name. “How’d you know he was here?”

“He phoned me on his way home. He wanted to know if we needed anything from the supermarket. I told him to ask you. Since he practically eats his weight in food, he offered to take you shopping if we’re running low on the essentials.”

Aubrey wasn’t sure whether to feel happy or angry that Tom was so carefree about her spending time alone with his gorgeous, philandering best friend. Was he really so naive to think that nothing would happen between them? No, that couldn’t be it. He saw the way Chris looked at her, and once in a moment of drunken honesty, she had divulged that she probably wouldn’t have married him if she had met Chris first. Tom was well aware of her attraction to the hulking Aussie and vice versa. So it all boiled down to trust. Chris was his best friend and she was his wife. Tom trusted them not to fool around with each other. He trusted them to remain loyal to him. He probably _trusted_ them more than anyone else in the world, yet they were stabbing him in the back, and he was completely oblivious to it.

“I’m pretty sure we’ve got enough food to last us until next week. So, um, how are things at work?” Aubrey asked, eager to change the subject.

“Busy as ever. That’s part of the reason I called. I’m afraid it’s going to be another late night at the office for me. I won’t be home in time for dinner.”

A feeling of helplessness came over her. She had been looking forward to him coming home, much more so than usual. That morning when he’d held her she had felt so cherished and so loved. So undeniably _his_. It was an intimate and incredibly beautiful moment, which was becoming rare between them nowadays, and she had wanted it to last forever. She didn’t care if they didn’t have sex that night. All she wanted to do was kiss him, cuddle up with him, and fall asleep in his arms. And as long as he was around, Chris seemed to keep his distance.

“But...but I thought you were gonna come home early today.”

“Sweetheart, I said I’d _try_.” Tom replied. He said it gently, but there was no mistaking the strain in his voice or the emphasis he put into his statement. “I still have a ton of work to do and it’s already half-past three. I’m up to my neck in this vehicular manslaughter case. I’ll be lucky to get out of here before midnight.”

“Can’t you get someone else to do the work?”

“If only it was that simple.”

“Well, can’t you?” Aubrey pressed, getting frustrated.

“No, that’s out of the question. I’m the appointed attorney for this case. I can’t just hand it over to someone else.”

“Okay, fine, whatever. Just throw in the towel at five and pick up where you left off tomorrow.”

“Darling, you know how I feel about procrastinating, and I couldn’t even if I wanted to. We’re about to go to trial. I have a deadline to keep.”

“Need I remind you that you also have certain vows to keep, and I’m really starting to wonder how you feel about _me_.”

There was a long moment of silence, followed by the rustling of papers, and a heavy sigh. 

“Aubrey, I have so much on my plate right now. Please don’t do this to me.” He said, sounding weary.

“Don’t do what to you?” She snapped.

“Make me feel guilty and a thousand times worse than I already do. Sweetheart, I want to be with you every second of every day. Believe me, I’d like nothing more. Unfortunately, spending every waking moment with you isn’t going to pay the bills. I work my fingers to the bone so that I can give you everything because you don’t deserve anything less.”

Sadness quickly replaced Aubrey’s anger, and her vision blurred as tears began to roll down her cheeks. She didn’t mean to stress him out or make him feel guilty. The man was an angel draped in Armani. She was the wrongdoer, the transgressor, the adulteress. All Tom was guilty of was trying to conquer the world, just so he could turn around and give it to her.

Now she really felt like shit.

“I always knew you’d be successful, but I didn’t marry you for your money. All I want is you.” She said as she hastily wiped her tears away.

“I realize that, darling, and I promise you will have me soon. I just need you to be patient and bear with me these next few weeks until this case is closed. Do you think you can do that?”

“Yeah, I guess.” She muttered, sticking her bottom lip out.

“Then stop pouting.”

Aubrey’s brows shot up in surprise. “I—what—how’d you know I was pouting?”

“We’ve been together for ten years and married for five. I know all of your moods and every adorable expression that goes with them.” He bragged. “So please put on a happy face for me. No more pouting and no more tears.”

She hadn’t so much as sniffled, yet he had somehow discerned that she was crying. That was just one of the things she loved about him, how perceptive he was.

“You have a hidden camera in here, don’t you?”

“Naturally.” Tom teased. “I’m watching your every move, and I must say you look absolutely stunning in that bikini. Green is definitely your color.”

Aubrey quickly scanned the kitchen to make sure he wasn’t lurking somewhere trying to play a prank on her. He could be quite mischievous when he wanted to be.

“Okay, seriously, how did you know _that_?”

“Know what?”

“That I’m wearing my green bikini.”

“Process of elimination. You only have two bathing suits, and I know for a fact that you only wear the little black one for me.”

She blushed and smiled, even though he was only half right.

“Indeed, I do. Hey, since you’re not gonna make it home in time for dinner do you want me to save you some? I can wrap up a plate and put it in the fridge, so all you have to do is nuke it when you get back.”

“No, don’t trouble yourself. I’ll just send one of the interns out to get me a burger or pizza or something.”

“Fast food again? Hmm, I might have to switch from calling you ‘babe’ to ‘chunky monkey.’”

“Ehehehe, not if I have anything to say about it. I’ll do my best to stay as svelte as the day we were wed.” He replied. “Well, I’d better get back to work if I ever want to get out of here. Know that I love you very, _very_ much.”

“I know, and I love you too.”

“Keep your chin up now.”

“I will. You just try not to work so hard.”

“A futile endeavor for a man in my position.” Tom said, letting out a soft, lazy yawn. Then he lowered his voice to a gentle whisper and said, “Close your eyes and picture me kissing you.”

“I am.” Aubrey murmured, choking back a sob.

“Hold onto that image until I return, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Goodbye, sweetheart.”

It took Aubrey a while to piece her emotions back together after hanging up from Tom, and when she finally did, the day went from bad to worse. 

The second word got out that Tom wasn’t going to be home until late, their afternoon pool party extended into a night of sinful indulgence that just so happened to include one naughty, jacked Australian.

“I’ll hit the store.” Chris said, toweling himself dry as he followed the ladies back into the house.

“You sure you don't mind going for us?” Roxanne asked, batting her lashes at him over her shoulder. “I know how much guys hate shopping.”

Chris grinned and she squealed in delight when he wrapped one of his arms around her waist to pull her back against him.

“I don’t mind, but the four of you are gonna have to repay me somehow.” He said, rubbing his thumb in a teasing circle around her belly button.

Roxanne giggled and ground her bikini-clad ass against the growing bulge in his shorts. “I have an idea about how we can do that.”

“Oh yeah? I’d love to hear it.”

She writhed in his embrace while he nipped at her neck.

“I’ll tell you when you get back. Now do you remember what to buy?”

“A case of champagne, strawberries, chocolate syrup, and whipped cream. How could I forget a shopping list like that?”

“Alright, big boy, off you go.”

He planted a kiss on her bare shoulder then walked off to his room to get dressed. He reemerged a few minutes later with his car keys in tow.

“Can I trust you ladies to behave while I’m gone?” Chris asked as he strolled by Aubrey, giving her waist a light squeeze.

“Of course you can. We’re good girls.” Roxanne declared, answering for the group.

Aubrey met his gaze and he winked at her, causing her to blush and look away.

“Sure you are.” Chris said with a knowing smirk before he stepped out.

While he was gone running their little errand, Aubrey and her friends made an assortment of appetizers and raved about how attractive he was.

“He’s beyond gorgeous and so fucking tall.”

“His accent is pretty hot.”

“I know, the sound of his voice does things to me.”

“And he has all of that sexy blond hair. I just wanna tug on his ponytail.”

“Let’s not forget about his body. It’s like something out of a fitness magazine. The man is more chiseled than a slab of stone.”

“I think the way he calls you ‘Bre’ is so cute. It’s like his special little nickname for you.”

Aubrey paused to reflect on that, realizing that Gemma was right. Nobody else called her ‘Bre.’ Not her family, not her friends, and definitely not her husband. Chris was the only one, and the thought put a smile on her face. It was incredible how he could make her feel unique and desirable with something as simple as a nickname.

They continued to gush over him, and it was only natural for Aubrey to get swept up in their excitement. It was like they were teenage girls again, going crazy over the hottest boy in school.

“He’s a fucking _stallion_ if his dick print is anything to go by. I just wish I had recorded him getting out of the pool. My god, it looked like he’d shoved an entire stick of salami down his shorts.” Roxanne said. “Mm-mm-mm, break me off a piece of that.”

“He can’t be _that_ big.” Kate scoffed, dismissing the idea with a wave of her hand.

“Oh, come on. You saw it yourself!”

Kate just shrugged, refusing to be wowed. “The sun was in our eyes, reflecting off of the water and playing tricks on us.”

“Ugh, leave it to you to kill a perfectly good lady boner. You know what?” Roxanne grinned. “I bet Aubrey’s seen it.”

“W-what?” The redhead stammered, feeling her face suffuse with heat.

Roxanne’s eyes went wide at her friend’s obvious discomfort, and Aubrey knew that her blushing hadn’t gone unnoticed. “I believe we have our answer, girls. Just look at her, our sweet little Aubrey is rose red. You _have_ seen it, haven’t you? Come on, woman, out with it. We want all of the juicy details.”

Aubrey turned back to the antipasto skewers she was arranging on a platter. “I haven’t seen anything, so there’s nothing to tell.”

“You’ve been living with him for how many months now? Shit happens. You haven’t walked in on him while he was getting out of the shower or caught him jerking off?”

Aubrey’s cheeks turned an even darker shade of red, tempting her to pull her shirt up over her head.

“This is a big house, we’re not breathing down each other’s necks. Chris respects our privacy and we respect his.” She replied, averting her friends’ inquisitive stares.

“He struts around here with that monster cock of his and you’re telling me that you haven’t gotten a glimpse of it? Not once? Not even a tiny little peek?”

“For heaven’s sake, Roxanne! I’ve never seen that part of him and I’m not the least bit interested, okay?” Aubrey shouted, throwing her hands up in exasperation. She hated lying, but damn, she needed to get the persistent blonde off her back.

Roxanne gave her a funny look as she tossed her flaxen curls over her shoulder. “Not interested? Why the hell not?” She wanted to know. 

Gemma jumped in and saved Aubrey from having to answer. “Since you’re so obsessed with the size of his dick, I dare you to ask him how big it is.”

Roxanne smiled like the Cheshire Cat. “No problem. I will.”

Aubrey mouthed a thank you to Gemma and she just nodded. The girls went on and on about Chris, and by the time he got back, Aubrey felt a little bit better about the situation. It was comforting to no longer be alone in her infatuation with him.

Chris swaggered into the kitchen with the groceries, and the girls fell silent as he began unpacking the bags. They focused on the way his muscles flexed beneath his t-shirt and the way his jeans hugged his tight ass. There wasn’t a single one of them that didn’t want to reach out and grab it.

“It just got really quiet in here all of a sudden. What were you ladies talking about?” He asked.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Roxanne replied.

That set off a round of giggling and Chris smiled like he knew exactly what had been the topic of conversation moments before his return.

During his absence, the girls had changed out of their bathing suits into shorts and graphic tees. Roxanne’s outfit was still pretty revealing since she had put on a minuscule pair of shorts and a low cut crop top. God forbid she ever cover up her cleavage. It was understandable though, considering how much her husband paid for her augmented assets—flaunting them was practically a requirement.

After putting the champagne on ice, they all sat down to eat. They talked about everything and nothing, from books and music to movies and sports. When Kate asked Chris where in Australia he grew up, Roxanne stopped him from responding.

“Uh-uh.” She said, shaking her head. “That’s what the goodies are for.”

“Huh?” Kate frowned.

“We’re gonna play a game.” Roxanne announced.

Chris glanced over at Aubrey with a raised eyebrow, and there was something so boyishly handsome about his expression that she found herself smiling back at him. The corner of his mouth lifted and his blue eyes glittered impishly, making her swallow hard.

“What kind of game?” Gemma asked.

“I’ll explain in a minute.” Roxanne replied.

She instructed Aubrey and Chris to open the champagne and get flutes for everyone, while she arranged the strawberries around the edge of a big platter. She used the fruit to surround two bowls—one was filled to the brim with chocolate syrup, and the other was overflowing with Cool Whip. Then she had Chris move the coffee table against the far wall of the living room, while Kate and Gemma grabbed extra pillows from the linen closet. They made a semi-circle shaped pillow lounge in front of the couch and scattered a few more in front of that.

“Come have a seat, young prince.” Roxanne purred as she took Chris by the hand and led him to sit in front of the couch.

The women sat on the floor across from him.

“Four against one, huh? I don’t know what kind of game this is, but I like it already.” He said, slowly letting his gaze wander over Aubrey and each of her friends.

Roxanne placed the platter of goodies between Chris and her curious gang. “This is a Q&A game with rewards and penalties.” She stated, smiling slyly.

“Sweet, I love rewards.” Chris grinned, rubbing his hands together like a marauder that had just found buried treasure.

“Penalties?” Kate said warily, making the golden god chuckle.

“Yeah, it’s time to really get this party started.” Roxanne said. “Okay, here’s how this works.”

She began pouring champagne and handing out the glasses.

“It’s kinda like truth or dare. We’re gonna go around the room, starting with me since this was my idea. You can ask Chris any question you want, but you have to drink half of your glass—consider it a question tax or toll. If he doesn’t answer, you have to finish your glass. If he does answer, he has one of three choices to make.”

Chris’ grin widened and he leaned forward, listening intently. Intrigued, the other girls leaned into the circle as well.

“Option one: he can ask us a question in return. If we answer, he has to drain his glass and then it’s the next person’s turn. But if we don’t answer—for whatever reason—we have to shed an article of clothing.”

Kate muttered something about the game being ridiculous, Gemma snorted attempting to hold back a laugh, and Aubrey clutched her glass trying not to look mortified.

Roxanne went on. “Option two: he can feed us a strawberry as a reward.”

“Tequila shot style?” Chris asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Any way you want, handsome.” She replied with a shimmy that drew his eyes to her breasts. “Option three: you can dip a strawberry in the topping of your choice and eat it off of us.”

“Shit, I think that’s gonna be my favorite one.” He said.

“I think I’m gonna have to sit this one out.” Aubrey mumbled.

Gemma burst out laughing. “Well, you can count me in. This is too crazy _not_ to play!”

“Wait a minute.” Kate said, holding up her hand like a traffic cop. “Let me get this straight. We’re gonna be chugging champagne, shedding our clothes, and letting a guy that most of us have only just met use our bodies as his personal buffet?”

Chris chuckled and stood up. “I need to change clothes for this.”

As he left the room, Roxanne shrugged and said, “Yeah, that's pretty much the gist of it.”

Kate yanked on the blonde’s arm, nearly causing her to spill her champagne. “But you’re _married_.” She hissed emphatically.

Roxanne rolled her eyes and snatched her arm back, looking annoyed. “Get a fucking grip, Kate! We’re just gonna play a game with him, not have his fucking babies. Jesus Christ, learn to live a little!”

“Alright, Roxanne, calm down.” Aubrey said softly. 

Kate instantly whipped her head to the left and glared at the other married woman in the room. “And _you_. You can’t be okay with this. You’re his best friend’s wife. What would Tom think?”

Aubrey stared down at the bubbly in her glass, saying nothing.

“Come on, girls, it’s not a big deal.” Gemma piped up.

Aubrey had to do a double-take to be sure she’d heard her correctly.

“What?” Gemma said in response to Aubrey’s shocked expression. “You and Kate really need to lighten up. It’s just a harmless game and Chris is all for it, so let’s just have some fun with him.”

Aubrey couldn’t believe her ears. Gemma had been her rock all day—the one person who knew her shame and understood why she needed to keep her distance. In moments of uncertainty, she’d look to Gemma and regain some semblance of strength. Now Roxanne was proposing they put themselves in a potentially compromising situation with Chris and Gemma was actually encouraging her to be a part of it.

What had changed?

Aubrey thought back to the three pitchers of sangria they had guzzled out by the pool. That probably had something to do with it. She was slightly buzzed, so her friends were undoubtedly feeling the effects of the alcohol as well.

Four inebriated women and one horse-hung golden god with enough stamina to handle them all. There was no way in hell this “game” was going to have a respectable outcome.

Chris reappeared, beaming and barefooted, wearing a gray v-neck and black sweat shorts. His hair was still pretty damp and his ponytail was a bit messy, though neither of those factors stopped him from looking outrageously sexy.

“Fuck, he’s my every fantasy come to life.” Roxanne said under her breath, eyeing his muscular arms and legs. “I know exactly what I want for Christmas this year.”

“You bring the mistletoe, I’ll supply the yule log.” Chris told her, grazing her cheek with his fingertips before he reclaimed his spot on the floor.

Gemma snickered at the innuendo and Aubrey blushed even though his statement hadn’t been directed towards her.

Chris leaned back against the couch and extended his arms over the cushions, stretching his long legs out in front of him. “Okay, I’m ready. Fire away.”

Roxanne swallowed half of the champagne in her glass and boldly asked, “How many women have you slept with?”

He looked pensive for a second, then he said, “I’m not really sure. A lot...way too many to count.”

“Okay, stud. Your turn.”

He stared into her eyes as if he was challenging her to back down. “How many women have _you_ slept with?” He inquired like he just knew she had a pleasing answer.

“Two.” Roxanne proudly replied.

Chris growled in approval as he emptied his glass.

Kate’s mouth fell open in surprise. “I didn’t know that.” She whispered.

“Neither did I.” Aubrey stated, speaking just as quietly.

“Well, now you do.” Roxanne said. “It’s your turn, Katie, dear.”

Kate held up her glass and made a face. “I dunno...I’ve had so much already. Do I seriously have to drink half of this?”

Roxanne simply nodded.

“What if I ask a normal question?”

“Do you have to be such a self-righteous prude all the time?” Roxanne griped. “Take my advice, don’t waste the champagne on a normal question.”

“Whatever.” Kate huffed. She took a long swig then looked over at Chris, “How did you and Tom become friends?”

“Oh god.” Roxanne groaned. “That is such a boring question.”

“But totally admissible, so I’ll answer.” Chris said in Kate’s defense. “First day of our freshman year, I noticed some assholes picking on him and busted my knuckles making sure they never did it again. Later that same day, I accidentally broke his living room window with my football. When his parents came home, he took the heat for me. Turns out we lived right across the street from each other. He had a pool, which I didn’t, and I had a ton of video games, which he didn’t. Oh, and his mum was a much better cook than mine. We spent a lot of time at each other’s houses over those four years, been best mates ever since.”

Kate flashed him a coy smile, relieved that she was allowed to ask something purely PG.

But she wasn’t getting off the hook that easily.

“Have you ever had sex in a public place?” Chris asked her in return.

She blushed and cast her eyes downward. “Goodness, no.”

“I think there should be a penalty for lying.”

Kate looked up into his darkened baby blues, nervously chewing her bottom lip when he fixed his drop-dead gorgeous smile on her.

“Don’t be shy, love. You’re among friends. You can be straight with us.” Chris said. “Why don’t you leave your pretty little lip alone and tell us the truth? Or maybe you wanna come over here and whisper it in my ear. I’m really good at keeping secrets.”

“N-n-no.” Kate stammered, terrified by the idea of being that close to him. She hesitated for a second, then she cleared her throat, and confessed. “This one time...my boyfriend and I...we, um...we had sex in a crowded movie theater. We were all the way in the back row. I sat on his lap, and um...he didn’t pull out until the movie was over.”

Chris grinned and chugged the rest of his champagne. “Not so prude after all.”

“Holy shit, way to go, Kate!” Roxanne shrieked, crushing the petite brunette in an overexcited side hug. “I knew you had a little freak in you.”

“How did you know she was lying?” Aubrey asked.

Chris lowered the glass from his mouth and slowly licked his lips. “Reading people is one of my _many_ talents.” He replied.

“Oh.” Aubrey murmured, squirming under his intense stare.

Gemma broke his concentration with her screeching.

“My turn, my turn, my turn!” She shouted, bouncing up and down on her knees. “I want to know who you lost your virginity to.”

“Damn, that’s one question I can’t answer.” Chris said, giving her an apologetic look.

“Aw, why not?”

“I’m not secretive about much, but that particular bit of information I hold close to my heart. I know it happened years ago, but revealing her identity could cause some serious trouble even to this day.”

“Who the fuck did you sleep with, the president’s daughter?” Roxanne remarked, drawing a deep, throaty laugh out of him.

“Come on, we promise not to tell.” Gemma said as she crossed her heart.

“No, sorry, I really can’t say. I feel bad for not answering though.” Chris plucked a strawberry from the platter, dipped it in chocolate, and held it out to her. “Here.”

Gemma smiled and leaned forward on her hands. She bit into the strawberry, nipping playfully at his fingertips before she took it from him with her teeth. She sat back on the heels of her feet and chewed, looking thoroughly satisfied. 

“Next.” Chris declared.

His icy blue eyes flickered over to Aubrey, and she gulped down more than half of her champagne out of nervousness. Her question just sort of fell out of her mouth without her even thinking about it.

“How many married women have you slept with?” She asked.

He held her gaze and casually replied, “Eight.”

Christ on a cracker! Had he really destroyed _eight_ marriages? The man was a fucking savage.

“Did they get divorced?” Aubrey inquired.

“Hey!” Gemma protested. “One question per turn!”

“It’s okay.” Chris said. He bent forward and rubbed Gemma’s knee, which instantly shut her up. “But if I answer two questions, I get to pick two rewards.”

“That’s fine with me.” Roxanne agreed.

Chris gave Gemma’s knee a gentle pat, then he settled back against the couch and returned his attention to Aubrey.

“Nobody got divorced, Bre. I don’t set out to ruin marriages. My attraction to married women is strictly physical. For me it’s about passion and desire, and what happens between us is just sex, nothing more. A husband and wife connect on a deeper, more personal level. They deal with the romantic and emotional aspects of a relationship. Love is a beautiful thing. I’d never come between that.” He explained.

Damn, his explanation just made her want him even more.

He dunked a strawberry into the chocolate syrup and held it up in front of him. “Come and get it.” He said with a devilish smile.

Swallowing, Aubrey got up on all fours and crawled over to him. She planted her hands on the carpet beside his hips to reach the strawberry, which he was holding over his chest. She sank her teeth into it and started to back away, but he caught her by the wrist.

“Not so fast.” He said. “I’m not finished with you yet.”

Their faces were so close that she could smell the alcohol on his breath, and she saw that his pupils were slightly dilated.

_God, his eyes are so beautiful._

Her cheeks flushed when he caught her staring, but she stayed put and swallowed her first helping. Chris grabbed another strawberry and submerged the tip in Cool Whip.

“Open up.” He instructed, dropping his gaze to her mouth. She did as she was told, and he placed the wide end of the fruit between her teeth. “Good girl, hold it for me just like that.”

The sliver of space between them disappeared as he tilted his head and locked his lips over hers. First he sucked all of the whipped cream off of the strawberry. Then he proceeded to eat it right out of her mouth. Aubrey shuddered and released a low moan. His lips were soft and warm as they moved against hers. After a second or two, it dawned on her that he was kissing her right in front of her friends. It was so wrong, but it felt so nice. Did it even count as kissing if the strawberry was in the way? 

He took his sweet time, gingerly cutting through the fruit with his teeth, letting some of the juice gush into her mouth, while a drop of it trickled down her chin. He bit the succulent berry in half and claimed his piece. Their lips smacked loudly as they parted. He pulled his tousled blond head back and wiped her chin clean with his thumb. Then he smirked as he gave the pad of that finger a slow, sensual lick.

“Well, that was fucking hot.” Roxanne declared. “Thank god it’s my turn again.”

Over the next hour, they fired off question after question. With every new round, the questions became more and more salacious on account of Roxanne and her dirty mind. Although the champagne played a pretty big role in the game as well.

And Chris got more creative with his options. The girls became sticky messes as he feasted from their bodies. He ate strawberries from their belly buttons, their cleavage, even the juncture between their thighs.

Then the strangest thing started happening. At some point during the game, whenever he shifted his attention to one of her friends, Aubrey felt her jealousy rising. She wanted to make him laugh and smile. She wanted all of his kisses and caresses. She deserved his undivided attention. After all, she was the one giving him blowjobs and making him lust like a fiend. He was hers, not theirs.

_Oh great, now I’m getting possessive of him._

Aubrey scoffed at herself and glanced down at her full glass of champagne. How much had she had? She shrugged at her inquiring conscience. She’d lost track after the third refill. It was then that she realized she was well and truly drunk. 

On Roxanne’s next turn, she looked Chris right in the eye and finally hit him with the burning question. “I’m the only one with enough balls to ask this, but believe me, we _all_ want to know. How big is your cock?”

Chris chuckled as Roxanne, Gemma, and Kate stared at him expectantly. Aubrey couldn’t bear to look in his direction, because she was all too familiar with how big his dick was.

“I’ve never measured it, so I can’t tell you exactly. I’ve had women volunteer to do the honors, but as soon as they get me naked, they’re more interested in riding my cock than holding it up to a yardstick. I wear double XL condoms, which are made to fit a nine-inch length and a pretty substantial girth. So let’s just say I’m well above average.” Chris explained in such a laid-back manner you’d think he was talking about the weather. “What’s the biggest cock you’ve ever had?”

Roxanne tapped her chin with a neatly manicured finger and thought for a moment. “Seven inches, I think, and his shaft was as thick as my wrist.”

Chris lifted an eyebrow and raised his glass in a toast. “Impressive.”

“I call bullshit!” Gemma shouted, falling over with laughter. “You’ve never had a guy that big. I don’t care how slutty you think you are.”

“It is not bullshit.” Roxanne gasped, pretending to be offended by the accusation that she’d lied.

Kate shook her head. “I don’t believe it either, that only happens in porn. Real women—women like us, that is—can only accommodate so much.”

Roxanne opened her mouth to argue, but Chris beat her to the punch.

“Actually, most women can handle anything as wide as their own wrist. It takes some patience and determination, but it can definitely be done.” He said.

Gemma rolled onto her back and looked at him upside down. “And how do you know this?” She giggled.

“I learned from experience.” Chris replied. “And I’ve developed my own measuring system.”

“Really? How does it work?” Kate asked, displaying genuine interest.

He leaned forward and wrapped his large hand around her dainty little wrist. After a quick examination, he looked up at her and sighed.

“Sorry, love, but it looks like you’re tiny _everywhere_. Unless you’re exceptionally loose, we can never be together.” He told her.

Kate glanced down at her wrist, then she looked up at him, blinking rapidly. “How unfortunate.” She murmured as he let her go.

“What about me?” Roxanne asked, thrusting her wrist at him.

He clamped his hand around her and smiled. “Oh yeah, you could definitely take me.”

“I would _definitely_ like to try.” She replied, giving him her best fuck-me look.

Gemma clambered over to him and thrust her hand out next. She was elated to find out that she and Chris were sexually compatible.

Aubrey froze when his arctic blue eyes landed on her.

“Oh no, don’t worry about me. I don’t need to be, um...measured.” She said.

“Come on, Aubrey. Don’t be a fucking killjoy, that’s Katie’s job.” Gemma chortled. “Come and get fitted, you know you want to.”

It was obvious that Gemma had gone over her alcohol limit because whenever she got wasted she thought everything was hilarious.

Amid a fit of giggles, she grabbed Aubrey’s arm and dragged her over to Chris. He slid his fingers around her wrist and rubbed his thumb back and forth over her soft skin. A muscle in his jaw ticked in a sexy, distinctly male manner as he stared at her hand like he never wanted to let it go. His smoldering gaze flickered up to her and he said, “It would take some work, but I’m up for the challenge.”

Aubrey drew in a sharp breath. Then her core clenched and a whimper escaped her parted lips. He would split her in two and he knew it. Chris pressed a tender kiss to her wrist before he released her, smirking when she hastily snatched her hand back.

“Well, I wouldn’t dwell on the idea if I were you. We both know that’s _never_ gonna happen.” She muttered.

“I never thought I’d be forced into a situation where I’d have to live with you and Tommy, but here we all are. No one knows what the future holds, Bre. Never say never.” He replied.

“Sexual tension is an absolute bitch. Trust me, I’ve been there, I know. You two should just fuck and get it over with before you drive yourselves crazy.” Roxanne suggested, ignoring Kate’s appalled expression.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Chris said, not taking his eyes off of Aubrey.

On Gemma’s next turn, she knocked back her champagne and said, “Okay, Chris, out of the four of us, who would you go to bed with?”

He didn’t even pause to think about it. “Why do I have to choose? I would gladly take all of you.”

Gemma squealed and clapped her hands excitedly.

“You’re so greedy, I love it.” Roxanne said, twirling a lock of hair around her index finger.

_More like insatiable._ Aubrey thought.

Kate gaped at him. “Even Roxanne and Aubrey?” She asked.

Chris just smiled and nodded.

“But they’re married!”

His broad shoulders rose and fell as he shrugged nonchalantly. “Fucking them wouldn’t change that.”

“Yeah, I’m sure their husbands would be totally understanding about having shared their wives with you.” Kate scoffed.

“Of the eight married women I’ve slept with, most of their husbands still don’t know. The one guy that found out was actually grateful. I taught his wife a thing or two.”

“Ew, that’s disgusting! And grateful? What kind of idiot would be grateful his wife cheated on him? That sounds like something that would happen in a twisted romance novel. It doesn’t work like that in real life.”

“I take their bodies, not their hearts. It’s as simple as that.” Chris said.

Kate frowned at him. “That doesn’t make it okay.”

He shrugged again. “But it does make all the difference. Roxanne, if I fucked you on the floor right here, right now, would you care for your husband any less?”

“Of course not.” Roxanne replied. “Greg can be a bore sometimes, but he’s my soulmate. I’ll always love him. And you can fuck me anywhere you want, handsome. It wouldn’t be the first time I cheated on my old man.”

“I thought you were a good girl.” He grinned.

“Who, me? Never. I’m as naughty as they come.”

“Yeah, I can tell.”

“Alright, Chris, make your choice.” Gemma said, gesturing to the platter.

Chris swiftly pulled off his t-shirt and threw it aside. Then he plucked a strawberry from the pile and dipped it in chocolate. He made himself more comfortable by leaning back against the couch before he proceeded to push down one side of his shorts. Aubrey and her friends gasped in unison as he exposed the eye-popping V cut of his hips, along with the neatly trimmed thatch of hair surrounding his infamous cock. If he had pushed his shorts down a fraction of an inch further, the base of his shaft would have been visible.

Chris set the strawberry directly above his concealed hard-on and looked up at Gemma with salacious intent. “Ready to claim your prize?”

Gemma crawled over to him with a hiccuping giggle, waving her denim clad ass in the air. She came to a stop at his side, and put one arm over his lap to balance herself. Tipping forward with her mouth wide open, she sealed her lips over him and the entire strawberry disappeared.

Aubrey, Roxanne, and Kate stared in stunned silence as Gemma ate the strawberry from Chris’ pelvic area, her lips never once leaving his skin.

She gobbled the strawberry up, then seized the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down another inch, giving them their first glimpse at his astonishingly thick root.

“Oh, fuck.” Roxanne whispered, her eyes wide and glazed over.

“What the hell has gotten into her?” Kate asked in a hushed voice, even though she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the scene that was unfolding.

Gemma extended her tongue and licked the side of his shaft. Chris’ jaw clenched, and he fisted the couch cushions while she showed his dick the attention it had been craving since the game first started. His cock lengthened down the leg of his shorts, thickening as it grew. Upon retrieving the strawberry, chocolate had smeared everywhere, and Gemma was determined to collect every drop. She licked and sucked and nipped at his skin, moaning in delight until all of the chocolate was gone. When she was done, she pulled his shorts back up, and raised her head.

“Come here.” Chris said, snaking a hand around the back of her neck.

He drew her forward, and their lips met in a passionate collision. As the kiss broke, he licked the corner of her mouth, removing a smudge of chocolate with his tongue.

“You’re pretty good with your mouth.” He complimented.

“Thanks.” Gemma replied, beaming with pride.

Before they knew it, they were playing an entirely different game.


	7. The Wrecker Strikes Again!

The questions that were asked didn’t even matter anymore. It was just crazy to see how quickly the situation progressed from a naughty adult game to a full-blown orgy. None of them were sure how it happened exactly, but somewhere along the line, Chris had decided he was going to have his way with Aubrey and each one of her friends. 

He went for miss prim and proper first.

Kate had expressed her dislike for him early on, and he took all of her disparaging remarks in stride, but beneath his unflappable exterior, it was obvious that he wanted to break her. He knew she was only pretending to be repulsed by him just to save face, which made him want to devour her holier-than-thou attitude and spit out her skinny, self-righteous bones.

He dipped a strawberry in whipped cream and held it in his teeth, then he prowled over to Kate on his hands and knees like a huge, hungry lion. She looked like she wanted to run and hide. Instead, she sat paralyzed, like a deer caught in the headlights. She shrank back the closer he got in a feeble attempt to get away from him, but he just kept coming and he didn’t stop until they bumped noses.

His gaze was searing and he seemed to speak to her through some form of mental telepathy. He glanced down at her legs and she followed his heated stare, her breath quickening as she watched him reach out for her. He trailed his fingertips along her inner thigh, igniting the sensitive nerve endings there, and she shuddered visibly. Looking back up at her, he nudged the strawberry against her closed mouth, smearing Cool Whip on her lips. She stuck her tongue out and licked it up slowly, then her mouth fell open as if she were under some kind of trance.

She was finally letting her guard down and Aubrey couldn’t blame her. She knew firsthand what it was like being under Chris’ spell. You could only resist the magic of his charm for so long, and once you were ensnared by his mesmerizing blue eyes, you could kiss your morals and your panties goodbye.

Chris pushed the strawberry into Kate’s mouth, then he slanted his lips over hers and intimately fed her the juicy berry. He savored the taste of it, knowing that he would soon be reveling in the taste of victory. He chomped through the strawberry to get to his prey, and the second the fruity barrier was gone, he filled the void with his tongue. Kate sat frozen, doing her best not to respond to him, but it was plain to see that he was having an effect on her. Aubrey noticed her chest rising and falling rapidly as she struggled to maintain her composure. 

Chris kissed her deeply, moving further and further over her, forcing her backward until she had no choice but to lie down on the carpet. His enormous body hovered over her elfin frame, and he wedged his knee between her legs, pressing it into her denim covered sex. Kate whimpered in alarm, and every sound she made after that was instantly swallowed by his ravaging mouth. 

Within moments, her self-control was gone. She crushed her lips against his and began returning his kisses enthusiastically. Her small hands stole up his arms and she clutched his massive biceps, thrusting up and down to hump her crotch against his knee. She was really getting into it when he abruptly moved his leg, leaving her aching and unfulfilled. She whined at the sudden loss, missing the exquisite friction the contact caused.

Their lips parted, smacking softly, and Chris pressed one last, lingering kiss to the dimple in her chin.

“I knew there’d be a bit of sweetness beneath that salty facade.” He said, grinning smugly as he went back to his spot in front of the sofa.

“And who better to bring it out of her?” Roxanne smirked, running her fingers through Kate’s layered brown waves. “You turned her on faster than the male strippers I got for her birthday, and they were wearing a whole lot less than you.”

“If I remember correctly, they were also butt ugly.” Gemma snorted.

“Yeah, but their bodies were fit as fuck, and that’s what really counted. We got our money’s worth. Besides, every guy can’t be like Chris.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked, looking amused.

“Baby, you’re the total package.” Roxanne replied, eye-fucking him from where she sat. “You’ve got a gorgeous face, an incredible body, a voice that makes my goddamn clit quiver, and I’m pretty sure your cock is enormous. That makes you a perfect ten in my book, although I’m rather partial to the number sixty-nine.”

Chris belted out a deep, rumbly laugh while Aubrey shook her head at her friend’s brazenness. Roxanne had no filter, and whether she was speaking to a group of senior citizens or a bunch of snot-nosed kids, the fact remained the same. If you didn’t like how unflinchingly blunt she was, well, she’d probably tell you to kiss her surgically enhanced ass.

For the first time in her life, Kate had absolutely nothing to say. She was flushed with arousal from her neck to her cheeks, and her nipples were tight buds straining beneath her shirt.

Chris was similarly aroused. The long lump down the leg of his shorts was gone. It was now situated in the center of his lap, pitching a tent no female camper would ever want to be without. Aubrey couldn’t take her eyes off of it and her friends were equally transfixed.

The game went on with Chris’ next target being Gemma.

She had already lost her shirt for refusing to divulge whether or not she’d ever done anal. So she was sitting in her shorts and a blood-red demi bra when he dipped a strawberry in chocolate and crawled towards her. His eyes were glued on the half-moon globes of her ample breasts, which were nearly bursting out of their lacy confines. 

Gemma smiled at him and tried to keep from squirming in excitement, even though she was as giddy as a schoolgirl for his attention. 

Chris didn’t waste any time going for what he was after. He dropped the strawberry right into her cleavage, causing flecks of chocolate to splatter everywhere. Gemma squealed as he dove in, smothering himself between her full breasts to get to his prize. Once he finished gobbling up the strawberry, he licked off a few dozen chocolate dots that were sprinkled across her skin like freckles. Then he raised his head to make sure he got it all, noticing some stray droplets taking refuge beneath the low-cut cup of her bra.

“Oops, I missed a spot.” He said, feigning innocence and looking damn adorable at it. “I think you’re in need of a deep clean.”

“Yes, do it, I’m _filthy_.” Gemma replied, practically begging him to put his mouth back on her.

“It’d be my pleasure.”

He grabbed the left side of her bra and pulled it down as far as it would go. Her breast spilled out into the open, and he dipped his head, tracing the soft, generous swell of it with his tongue.

“Mmm, more.” Gemma sighed, sitting up straighter to thrust her chest out at him.

He slowly laved the remaining drops of chocolate from her buttery flesh until they were nothing more than a memory. Using just the tip of his tongue, he drew a circle around the pale pink halo of her areola, then he opened his mouth wide and sucked her nipple in. Gemma threw her head back and moaned.

After a while, Chris freed her other breast and lavished it with the same attention. His knee wasn’t anywhere near her crotch, but she was frantically thrusting her hips regardless. That’s when Aubrey noticed his hand between her legs. Because of the position Gemma was sitting in, she had no idea if he was touching her above or beneath her clothes, but it didn’t seem to make a difference. She was greedy for it all the same.

Gemma grabbed his head and pulled him up for a kiss. Under the current circumstances, Aubrey had expected the exchange to be sloppy and rushed, but whereas Chris fucked like a lust-crazed demon, he kissed with the passion and reverence of a lovesick angel. A twinge of jealousy couldn’t be helped as Aubrey noted the gentle way he cupped Gemma’s cheek, the sensual glide of his lips, and the skillful roll of his tongue against hers. It was almost too intimate to watch, and even though Aubrey felt like she was infringing on what appeared to be a private moment between them, she couldn’t look away. She shivered at the mercy of desire, wanting to partake in the hedonistic displays of pleasure unfolding before her eyes.

Her turn was next, and as much as she wanted to get in on the action, she was relieved when Chris merely asked her a question. To her absolute horror, it turned out to be the mother of all questions—more personal, more shocking, and more inappropriate than anything he’d asked her before.

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

A deafening silence fell over the room as the weight of his inquiry hung heavily in the air. Roxanne, Gemma, and Kate stared at her curiously, awaiting her response.

Aubrey shook her head at Chris and he put a hand to his ear, signaling her to speak up.

“How can you sit there and ask me that?” She said.

“You can’t answer a question with a question.” He replied.

Then he folded his arms over his chest, letting her know that he wasn’t going to drop the subject until her reply was satisfactory.

“We’ve been over this already. Our relationship is strictly platonic for a reason and that’s the way it’s always going to be.” Aubrey said.

She tried frowning at him, but she just ended up laughing nervously. She could actually feel cold beads of sweat breaking out across her forehead. 

“I don’t understand why you keep pressing the issue. Are you looking for trouble? I mean, what kind of question is that to ask your best friend’s wife?”

Aubrey dropped her head and picked at a loose strand of thread that was hanging from the hem of her shirt. Her long auburn tresses cascaded off of her shoulders, forming a veil around her that she hoped would shield her from Chris’ penetrating gaze.

It didn’t.

She gasped when she felt something graze her arm, and when she looked up, he was right there in front of her—big, strong, half naked, and oh so imposing. The married part of her wished he would put his shirt back on, while the vixen within wanted to trace every bulging muscle and prominent vein with her tongue.

Being close to him always made her feel overwhelmingly small and fragile, but she knew that he wouldn’t dream of hurting her. She was intimidated by him, yes, but never frightened of him. She was, however, afraid of her attraction to him and what a sudden uncontrollable urge might cause her to do.

His expression was somber as he brushed hair away from her face and cradled her head in his hands. Eye contact was inescapable and her heart began to race as she met his captivating, crystal blue gaze.

“It’s a pretty straightforward question, Bre.” He said, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. 

His breath ghosted over her, warm and seductive, sending slight tremors through her body as she anticipated his next move. His eyes fell to her mouth as they often did, and he swept his lips over hers in a flirtatious pass that was all too fleeting.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” He repeated, in a voice that could talk a woman into doing anything. “Yes or no?”

If she said no, he would know she was lying. He would see right through her bullshit and maybe even call her out on it. Getting caught in a lie would be embarrassing to say the least, but she wasn’t about to fess up to her undying lust for him in front of all of her friends. So she simply denied giving him a definitive response. 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t answer that.” She replied.

He raised a brow at her, though whether it was out of surprise or displeasure she didn’t know.

“Then you owe me an article of clothing.” He said. “Close your eyes.”

She blinked at him, swallowing hard.

“Go on.” He softly commanded.

She hesitated but did as he instructed, feeling somewhat relaxed now that she couldn’t see him staring at her.

There was a brief pause in which her brain nearly exploded as she wondered what he was going to do. The anxiety of not knowing was making it difficult to breathe, and her friends were being unusually quiet, which wasn’t helping matters either. Where was Gemma and her stupid drunken laughter when she needed it? Even one of Kate’s snooty remarks would have set her mind at ease.

Chris startled her with a gentle kiss on her neck. Then another and another, until kisses were raining down lightly upon her skin. She took a deep, shaky breath as his mouth descended, moving slowly and sweetly over the hollow in her throat, then her collarbone.

His hands landed purposefully on her hips. She could feel the strength radiating off of him as he dragged her up onto her knees, pitting them chest-to-chest against each other—well, sort of given their significant height difference. 

She bit back a moan as his fingers slipped underneath her shirt, tracing lines of fire across her stomach, sides, and lower back. His fingers were confident as they brushed over her skin, learning the contours of her body, and leaving clusters of goosebumps in their wake.

_He’s not my husband. He shouldn’t be doing this. This game has gone too far. I should push him away. I should put an end to this right here and now._

Her heart was saying one thing and her head was saying another, but all she could do was listen to the little voice that told her to lean into his touch.

His hands wandered up her torso, gliding over her ribs and lifting her shirt up in the process. His fingertips grazed the bottom edge of her bra, and her pulse elevated when he started toying with the front clasp. A throaty _hmmm_ rumbled out of him while he fiddled with it as if he was considering whether or not to pop it open.

The suspense was killing her. Why couldn’t he just hurry up, strip her of something, and get it over with? 

He tinkered with her bra clasp for a moment longer, and she assumed that he was just going to go for it, but he seemed to have a better idea. His hands returned to her hips and her shirt lowered along with them.

She gasped in surprise when she felt the button on her shorts come undone. Her zipper quickly followed suit. He wrapped his arms around her, filling his hands with the luscious curve of her ass, and squeezing her roughly through the denim before he asked her to stand up. 

Keeping her eyes closed, Aubrey held onto his shoulders for balance and climbed to her feet. Chris remained down on his knees, clutching the backs of her thighs as he buried his face in her crotch. He inhaled deeply a few times and the heady scent of her arousal damn near drove him crazy. 

He raised his head a fraction, just enough for him to pull her shorts down her legs and have her step out of them. Then he feasted his eyes on what she wore underneath—skimpy black boyshorts with red roses printed all over them. Moaning in approval, he slid his hands up the backs of her thighs, and higher still, to where her taut little butt cheeks were hanging out. Aubrey uttered the sweetest sounding whimper, and he groped her ass tightly, tugging at the waistband of her panties with his teeth.

Would she let him get away with removing them as well? 

He hooked his fingers beneath the lace trim and started to slide the delicate black material from her hips. He got them down about an inch before she placed her hands on top of his to make him stop. He respected her wishes with startling immediacy and was gentleman enough to fix her panties back to the way they were.

Before he abandoned her, he poked his nose beneath her shirt and planted his mouth over her belly button. He dipped his tongue inside, then sealed the soft oval-shaped depression with a sweltering kiss. 

Another gasp tumbled from Aubrey’s mouth, followed by a low, desperate moan that she just couldn’t contain.

“Soon.” Chris murmured, patting her barely covered ass. 

Aubrey opened her eyes and looked down at him. He returned her gaze with his radiant blue stare and disarming smile. She was sorely tempted to kiss that gorgeous mouth of his, but she was afraid of initiating such an act with her friends watching. She valued their opinions and she didn’t want them thinking badly of her. They were like the sisters she never had. So she settled for Chris’ forehead instead, bending forward to press a chaste kiss just below his hairline.

“Aim a tad lower next time.” He said, tapping a finger against his lips.

“There isn’t gonna be a next time.” She told him.

He grinned up at her. “We’ll see about that.”

On Roxanne’s turn, Chris reached for a strawberry but stopped when she said, “That’s enough berries for me, handsome. I’m in the mood for something else entirely.”

She let her gaze drop to his crotch and loiter there before she looked back up at him with a mischievous smile.

Chris chuckled and waved his hand over his lap. “Be my guest.”

He slumped against the couch with pillows behind his back, reclining comfortably with his long legs stretched out in front of him.

Roxanne pushed the platter of goodies over to him then she got on all fours and crept up beside him. Sitting up on her knees, she placed both hands on his chest. Digging her nails into his muscly flesh, she lightly scratched her way down to the top of his shorts. Her fingers delved under the waistband and she gave the soft cotton a tug, once again revealing the remarkable cut of his hips.

“Mind helping a girl out?” She asked.

Chris merely smirked and raised his butt up so she could pull his shorts down further. The head of his cock appeared first—swollen and flushed an angry red—then inch after inch of his monstrously thick shaft appeared. When his dick was completely freed, it pointed straight up, the perfect mushroom tip hovering just beneath his navel, while his balls rested heavy and smooth.

The breath Roxanne had been holding left her in a giant whoosh. She knew from the pronounced bulge he’d been sporting that he was well endowed but seeing his cock unclothed and fully erect was mind-blowing. She had been mentally undressing him all afternoon and the real thing was a million times more majestic than she ever could have imagined.

“Wow…god bless the male anatomy.” She said. “Your cock is _beautiful_. Like seriously, I could orgasm just looking at it.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Gemma declared, taking a long swig of champagne. “You bring new meaning to the phrase hung like a horse.”

“No arguments here.” Aubrey mumbled to herself.

Kate moved closer to see what all the fuss was about, and when she did, her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

“Oh my…” She whispered, her mouth falling open as she full-on stared.

_The sunlight’s not playing tricks on us now, is it?_ Aubrey thought as she gauged Kate’s reaction, wishing she could slap the look of surprise right off her face.

Roxanne wrapped her hand around his shaft and stroked him from top to bottom, preparing him for what was soon to come.

“Bigger than you’ve ever had?” Chris asked with a boyish smile.

There wasn’t a hint of arrogance in his voice, but you could tell that he was extremely proud of his package. With a pussy wrecker like that, what man wouldn’t be?

“Are you kidding? It’s bigger than I’ve ever _seen_.” Roxanne chuckled in reply, settling on her knees between his legs. “You just might ruin me for my husband after all.”

“I apologize in advance.” Chris said as he raised his arms and laced his fingers together behind his head, ready for whatever she had in store. 

Everyone watched as Roxanne reached blindly for a strawberry. She drenched it in chocolate, fully submerging it along with the tips of her fingers. Plucking it out of the syrup, she held it over his balls and drizzled chocolate onto them, then up along his shaft. It took quite a few dunks to get him nicely coated.

When she was finished with the chocolate, she dipped the strawberry in Cool Whip. Chris looked positively entertained as she moved the piece of fruit towards the head of his cock and smeared whipped cream all over it. Edible didn’t even begin to describe how tasty he looked. 

Aubrey pursed her lips, shifting in her damp panties as she envisioned him served up on a platter for her salacious enjoyment—banana split à la Chris Hemsworth—a dessert that could only be classified as finger-licking good. She would need a truckload of new underwear at the rate she was going. All she had to do was glance at him and she was instantly wet.

Aubrey chugged another glass of champagne to cool herself off, then she went back to watching the two oversexed blonds.

“That’s quite a mess you’ve made.” Chris said as he surveyed Roxanne’s handiwork.

“Don’t worry, I’ve been a housewife for fifteen years. I can clean a mess like nobody’s business.” She replied.

She leaned down and stuck her tongue out as far as it would go. She pressed it against his balls and licked him, long and slow, drawing a stripe of chocolate syrup into her mouth. She let the chocolate dissolve on her tongue before she licked him again and again. She paid no attention to his response. She was on a selfish mission to feed her own gluttonous oral fixation, and she was very thorough about the task. She sucked each one of his balls deep into her mouth and swirled her tongue around them until she had spit-shined them clean.

Chris reached out and put his hand on the back of her head, threading his fingers through her hair to control her movements. His arm must have blocked Gemma’s and Kate’s view because both of them quickly reseated themselves closer to the X-rated spectacle where their vision wouldn’t be obstructed.

Aubrey didn’t move. She wasn’t sure that she could get her legs to work properly anyway. Her thighs were squeezed together in a desperate attempt to relieve the pressure building up inside of her. She just sat motionless and watched Roxanne open her mouth wide, then wider, stretching her jaw as much as she could as she prepared to cleanse Chris’ thick shaft.

She lowered her gaping mouth over the cream coated head of his cock, making sure her lips cleared his tip without touching it. She swallowed about three inches of him before she closed her mouth around him and her cheeks caved in. The sweetness of the whipped cream mixed with the saltiness of his precum, and she sucked both flavors up greedily.

She didn’t just lick him clean. She made love to his big beautiful dick with her mouth—licking, kissing, sucking, and slurping along his fat, veiny shaft like she was born for it. Chris watched her with adoration, and she drew sounds out of him that Aubrey had never heard him make before. Her jealousy intensified, and it took a concentrated effort not to march over there and snatch the slutty blond bald.

Chris appeared to be doing exactly that as he yanked Roxanne up by her roots. When only the crown of his cock was in her mouth, he pushed on her head and started feeding her his length again. He used her mouth like a pussy, enjoying the gripping suction and wet heat of it. When he went to pull her back up, she resisted his control. She lowered her mouth even further down his shaft, swallowing several more inches. He grunted at the sensation, wondering just how far down she could go. He looked down at the pretty blond kneeling in front of him with her head impaled on his rigid staff.

“Careful, sexy, you don’t wanna bite off more than you can chew. Choked on a dick won’t look too good on your tombstone.” He told her.

Roxanne narrowed her eyes at him, grumbling around a meaty mouthful.

Chris chuckled quietly at her ire. “Oh, you think you can take it all, is that it? You want me to defile this lovely throat?” He said, running a hand down the middle of her neck. 

“Mmm-hmm.” She moaned. 

She pulled her slippery lips up to the very tip of his cock and massaged the sensitive underside with her tongue, lashing at it until she saw his stubble-lined jaw clench with restraint. Happy with his reaction, she sucked up the thin layer of precum that had formed around his cockhead. Then she pushed her mouth back down over his erection—_all_ the way down.

“Fuck me sideways!” Chris shouted, staring at Roxanne in disbelief.

He was well aware that the blond bombshell knew her way around a dick, but he definitely wasn’t expecting that. She met his shock-widened eyes, and there was no mistaking the smile that tugged at the corners of her occupied mouth. 

Having her lips sealed around the base of his cock with her nose pressed firmly against his groin, sent sparks shooting through his body. She pulled back, twirled her talented tongue around his glans, then swallowed him whole again. She repeated the breathtaking procedure three times, and on her third trip down his ironlike pole, she stayed deep and hummed. The little minx actually fucking hummed, causing the narrow walls of her esophagus to vibrate around his cock. The pleasure was so intense that his toes curled. 

Only one girl—a leggy redhead from back in his college days—had been able to deep-throat him. He still had Sinead’s number, but he hadn’t called her in over a year, so he’d almost forgotten how incredible it felt to have a girl swallow his entire length. And Roxanne was no amateur, she deep-throated him like a fucking champ.

_Goddamn skank!_ Aubrey fumed, although she was impossibly turned on, even in the midst of her umpteenth fit of jealousy.

Roxanne was the textbook definition of a nymphomaniac, and she clearly knew how to handle men and their penises, no matter what size they were. When it came to sex, she didn’t show hesitation or fear, just unwavering confidence and years worth of hard-earned skill. As much as Aubrey hated to admit it, Roxanne was a tough act to follow or even emulate.

“Unnhhh…fuck…I love bad girls.” Chris groaned.

He was positive his grip on Roxanne’s bouncy blond curls had tightened painfully and he couldn’t loosen it for the life of him, but she wasn’t complaining. She continued bobbing on his dick without a care in the world. 

Looking up, he caught Aubrey’s fascinated gaze and she blushed innocently, reinforcing the hardness of his cock.

“I love good girls too.” He said. Then he swept his tongue over his upper lip in a slow, deliberate arc, expressing his desire to lick her. To taste her. To have her.

Aubrey could feel her cheeks turning ten different shades of red, but she didn’t look away from him this time. She held his heated stare, acknowledging the fact that they shared the same hunger. For a few seconds everyone else in the room disappeared. They were in their own little world again, like they had been all those nights she stood out in the hall watching him fuck.

Abruptly, he sat up and reached out to grab onto Roxanne’s shorts. With his cock still lodged in her throat, she shifted on her knees, turning perpendicular to his body so that she was sucking him at a right angle. Chris kept on pulling her, so she swung herself around until her lower half was parallel to his upper half.

Not one to pass up a golden opportunity, he seized the top of her itsy-bitsy shorts and yanked them down. Her naked ass was instantly bared, because of course, she wasn’t wearing any underwear. It took some fancy leg work on her part, but he managed to pull her shorts clean off, discarding them in a heap along with her tank top.

Chris put his hand between her thighs and made her spread her legs. Roxanne arched her back and pushed her ass back against him, squealing as he fingered her.

“Fuck, baby, all this honey for me? Think Papa Bear will mind if I have a taste?” He asked, referring to her much older husband.

She briefly removed her mouth from his cock to reply. “Come on, handsome, don’t be a fucking tease. Turnabout is fair play. Show me how you do things down under.”

He admired her ass for a minute, licking his lips as he maneuvered her. He put her thighs up on his shoulders, and her feet dangled loosely in the air while he held her hips aloft—her wet pussy hovering right before his eyes. She had her hands firmly planted on his knees with her mouth securely glued to his cock. It was an awe-inspiring visual, Roxanne suspended above him in an improvised version of the sixty-nine position.

Chris licked his lips again, then he buried his face between her parted thighs.

Even with a dick in her mouth Roxanne moaned loud enough to wake the dead. Her hips pumped up and down with fervor as she humped Chris’ face. He growled and ate her out wildly. His tongue thrashed against her distended clit, slithered back and forth over her engorged labia, and speared into her drenched slit. A few minutes later, she came, long and hard.

Aubrey’s insides clenched so tightly that it hurt. Her pussy was swollen with arousal. Her clit was on fire. She was aching to be filled and her fingers were…wet? That’s when she realized that her legs were spread and her hand had crept down into her panties. Shit, when did that happen? She didn’t remember putting it there. She barely remembered uncrossing her legs. God, she was becoming some kind of insatiable zombie masturbator, one that functioned on lust-fueled autopilot.

_Just a harmless game, they said._

_Lighten up and play along, they said. _

_What’s the worst that could happen, they said._

Oh nothing, just a little infidelity and a shitload of debauchery, that’s all. Chris and Roxanne going down on each other like a pair of professional porn stars, for example. Normal, everyday stuff, right? No big deal. Jesus Christ! How the hell had it come to this?

All of a sudden, Chris yanked on Roxanne’s hair, pulling her off of him. She clawed at his thighs, wanting more of his delicious cock, but he swiftly flipped her right side up, and stole a bruising kiss. The second his tongue—infused with the taste of her juices—shoved its way into her mouth, every bone in her body liquified. She whimpered and melted against him, submitting to the effortless power that he had over her.

Holding Roxanne flush against him, Chris wrestled his shorts from around his ankles one-handed and flung them aside. There were now two completely naked blonds about to do god knows what else right there in the same room where Tom’s mother liked to host her extravagant tea parties. From here on out, Aubrey knew she’d blush every time she set foot in the living room.

Chris’ hands slid down to Roxanne’s ass, squeezing and releasing her toned buttocks as he picked her up off the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist and mashed her breasts against him as their tongues dueled. His achingly hard cock was trapped between them, so he thrust his hips, sawing his shaft against her bare pussy, and she humped him right back. 

Shuffling around on his knees, Chris turned towards the couch. Then he bent Roxanne over the ash gray cushions, positioning her face down, ass up.

He ran his hands down her delicately curved back until they rested on her butt. One hand remained on the right side of her well-rounded bottom, while the other slid down the crevice of her ass, and disappeared between her legs. Roxanne’s head lolled and she groaned as he plunged his fingers deep inside of her. When he withdrew his hand it was coated with her cream. He pushed his fingers back into her, adding a third, and she bucked excitedly, crying out in delirium.

“It’s your turn, Kate.” Chris rasped.

When she didn’t say anything, Aubrey glanced over at her. The stunned brunette was staring at Chris, watching his fingers work in and out of their married friend.

“Don’t tell me you’re all out of questions.” He said, spreading Roxanne’s wetness all around his cock, using her arousal to jerk himself off.

Without taking her eyes off the action, Kate chugged her champagne and started to say, “Are you going to…”

Her timid little voice trailed off and she brought her glass back up to her lips, horrified to find it empty. In dire need of more liquid courage, she snatched up the bottle they had recently opened, put it to her mouth, and drank to her heart’s content. She lowered the bottle with a quiet hiccup, and you could almost see her shyness melt away.

“Are you two gonna fuck?” She blurted out.

“Like animals.” He replied, grinning wickedly.

“Oh god, yes! Put it in, Chris…please!” Roxanne begged, writhing on his hand.

He took his fingers out of her and spread more of her arousal along his cock, then he pushed her legs wider apart, reared up behind her, and pressed the blunt tip of his dick against her slit. He rubbed it back and forth between her sodden folds, taunting her.

“Is this what you want?”

“You know it is, dammit.” She replied.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna wait? I have the whole Christmas scenario planned out.” He said, pausing at her entrance. “I was gonna tie a shiny red bow around my cock and lay under your tree. You come downstairs to unwrap me wearing nothing but a pair of candy cane striped stockings, then we get really nasty with the cranberry sauce and eggnog.”

“As wonderful as that sounds, I’ve never been a patient person. So I’m gonna need you to stop screwing around and fuck me _now_.”

He landed a swift smack to her bare bottom and the sound of it made Kate yelp as though she was the one who’d been hit. Gemma started cheering him on, hooting with laughter as she urged him to spank Roxanne again and harder. 

Aubrey’s mouth went bone-dry and she figured that all of her saliva had somehow ended up in her panties because boy was she wet. She had always wanted to try spanking. She had suggested it to Tom a few times, but he just couldn’t bring himself to strike her, not even for a little sexual thrill.

Roxanne just moaned and lifted her ass higher, seeking more of that savage bliss.

“So lustful. So eager. You wanna be at the top of Santa’s naughty list again, do you?” Chris asked as he landed another swat across her backside. This one was audibly and visibly harder, as the crack of his hand upon her naked flesh echoed around the room, leaving a bright red splotch of color in its wake.

“Oh yeah, I’m a bad bitch. I wanna _own_ the number one spot.” Roxanne breathily replied. Then she raised her head, craning her neck to look back at him. “And if you fuck my married pussy until it’s sore, you can be runner up.”

“Now that’s an offer I can’t refuse.”

With a deep growl, Chris shoved over half of his cock into her, immediately setting a hard and fast pace.

“Unhhh...shit! That’s what I’m talking about! Pound me into next week, you big beautiful bastard!” She screamed, mauling the sofa cushions.

Chris latched onto her shoulders to steady her, gripping her soft skin tight. Then he yanked her back against him as he forcefully thrust his hips, burying himself balls deep. She screamed to high holy heaven.

He had discovered through their little Q&A game—when the questions had been fairly innocent—that Roxanne was pushing forty, she had a thirteen-year-old son from a previous marriage, and having affairs was sort of a hobby for her. So he was pleasantly surprised to find her pussy was still nice and tight and in good working condition. If she wanted to be properly pounded, he wasn’t going to disappoint her. He plowed her like an open field. 

Roxanne was loving it—every rough, raw aspect of it, and she let the whole neighborhood know.

“Uh-huh…uh-huh…harder…yes…fuck, yes! Give it to me just like that…oohhh…harder…oh god, right there! Yes! Yes! Don’t stop! God, your cock feels fucking amazing!”

“Yeah, I knew you’d like it.” Chris grunted.

_Roxanne’s never met a dick she didn’t like._ Aubrey thought as she looked on in astonishment.

Pumping his hips, fucking that incredibly huge cock of his into Roxanne, he beckoned to Kate with a glistening index finger, “Come and get your strawberry, love.”

Kate blindly set the champagne bottle down on the floor. It fell over and began to spill out onto the carpet, but she failed to notice. She stood up on shaky legs and slowly approached the rutting pair. 

Chris continued to slam in and out of Roxanne’s writhing body. She moaned and spat out a string of curses with every fierce thrust. She seemed intent on shouting out every adjective her muddled mind could think of to describe how big his cock was. Besides that, every other word out of her mouth was a filthy obscenity.

When Kate reached Chris’ side, he messily dunked a strawberry into the chocolate and held it between his teeth. Then he turned his upper body to the petite brunette and tipped his head back, offering the fudge-covered fruit to her like it was a sacrifice to the sex gods. 

Down on his knees, he was the ideal height for Kate. She placed her small hands on his broad shoulders and leaned into him, sighing as her lips closed over the strawberry protruding from his mouth.

Aubrey couldn’t tell when she finished eating the strawberry and was just plain kissing him, but she could tell with certainty that Kate was unaware of him pulling her shorts and panties down her legs. She was still kissing him with a tremendous amount of enthusiasm when the garments pooled at her feet. When Chris rubbed his chocolate stained fingers along her newly exposed pussy, she gasped into his open mouth and shivered violently at the sensation.

“You’re soaked.” He said in between deep tongue kisses. “Who are you so wet for?”

She made an inarticulate sound and he smiled, sensing her desperation. He knew she wanted him. There was no denying it now.

He gazed up at her as he massaged her moist folds with the flat of his palm. “This little kitty is excited. What’s got her so turned on?”

Kate pursed her lips and whimpered, unable to stop her hips from thrusting against his hand. She wasn’t ready to admit defeat, even though it was quite obvious that she wasn’t as immune to him as she pretended to be.

“Come on, baby.” He coaxed, petting her faster. “Tell me why your pussy’s dripping.”

“Mmmm…oh god…because of you.” She said with a breathy tremble.

“I’m sorry, love, you’re gonna have to repeat that. I couldn’t hear you over Roxanne’s screaming. Evidently, she’s being fucked rather well.” He said as he circled her clit.

“Mmmm…I said…ooohhh…because of you.” She repeated in a louder, clearer voice.

Grinning victoriously, he rewarded her affirmation with a soft kiss just below the neatly trimmed triangle of hair on her mound.

“I should make you beg for it, but I think I proved my point. Time to make this kitty purr.”

He drilled into Roxanne nonstop, his balls smacking loudly against her ass on each ferocious stroke. His movements didn’t so much as falter as he snatched Kate up by the hips and lifted her off of the floor like she weighed nothing. He set her back down standing directly in front of him. She had to spread her legs wide to hover above Roxanne, but if she wanted to, she could’ve sat right on the busty blond’s back and ridden her like a mechanical bull. Roxanne was so wrapped up in her own pleasure she probably wouldn’t have noticed.

Chris glanced up at Kate with a devilish gleam in his eyes. You could practically see him sprouting horns. He held her stare for a few precious seconds, then plummeted face-first into her hot, needy center.

“Hnnnooohgod!” She shrieked, seizing two fistfuls of his golden hair.

If you got Kate hammered enough, she would talk about her sex life in great detail. Apparently, her current boyfriend was a fantastic lover, who was very attuned to her needs. She got it when she wanted it, where she wanted it, how she wanted it, and she claimed she never had to fake her orgasms.

Aubrey didn’t have any reason to doubt the authenticity of Kate’s love life, but she thought it was kind of strange for a sexually satisfied woman to have such an intensely passionate look of awe on her face—like Chris was making her feel things she had never experienced before. The man was an absolute beast in the bedroom, so that was a strong possibility. Regardless of that fact, it took a lot to impress Kate, but Aubrey could honestly say that she had never seen the hypercritical brunette look as aroused or astounded as she did at that very moment. Chris officially owned her, and by the time he was done with her, she would be singing his praises. 

Roxanne, Kate, and Chris were putting on quite a show, and there was no denying that the able-bodied Aussie was the main attraction. As powerfully built as he was, it wasn’t surprising to see him perform with such long-lasting energy. Aubrey had watched him have sex numerous times, and she still couldn’t help but marvel at his prowess. 

He had two women to cater to and he didn’t skip a beat. He kept hammering into Roxanne as he began to make a meal out of Kate. 

Kneading her ass with one hand, he slid the other up her shirt in search of her tits. Kate bucked wildly against his mouth. She took a moment to glance down at the lump of his hand under her shirt, and him feasting between her legs, before she shut her eyes from the licentiousness of it all. 

Chris pushed her bra up out of the way and grabbed onto one of her small breasts. He didn’t mind that she wasn’t busty like her friends. He was a fan of tits in general and he appreciated all different sizes. As he palmed her modest chest, he was happy to discover that she had big, puffy nipples, and he couldn’t wait to get his mouth on those.

The room was filled with a cacophony of sounds—the slapping of flesh against flesh, fingernails raking across expensive microfiber, noisy slurping, and an incessant deluge of screams and moans. Chris worked Roxanne and Kate over, ravenously and relentlessly, and one after the other, they came for him. His actions never ceased, but he eased up on them until their orgasms subsided. When they were good to go again, he redoubled his efforts.

Chris spoke against Kate's quivering mound in short, quick breaths. “The game’s not over yet. Go, Gemma.”

Gemma just gawked at him as he staked his claim over two of her best friends. She was clearly in a state of shock, but the instant she noticed Aubrey playing with herself, she giggled and drained her glass.

“How many can you handle at once?” She asked.

Chris pulled away from Kate’s pussy with a lick and grinned over at the raven-haired beauty. “I can definitely handle you.” He replied. “On one condition.”

“I’m listening.”

“Strip.” He told her. “I want to see everything.”

Gemma set her empty champagne glass down and jumped up, wobbling from side to side as she quickly began to undress.

Chris thrust hard into Roxanne, grinding every inch of his cock inside of her, and she climaxed once again with an ear-piercing scream. He gave her a minute to come down before he pulled out of her. Then he hauled her out from under Kate, scooped her up, and unceremoniously dumped her onto the couch. She stretched herself out lengthwise and gently rubbed her freshly fucked pussy as if to soothe it from the vicious pounding it had just endured.

Chris peeled Kate’s t-shirt off, exposing her small breasts to the sex-scented air. He had shoved her bra so far up that she was almost wearing it as a necklace. With sure fingers, he undid the hooks at the back, slid the straps down her arms, and tossed the item over his shoulder. He moaned low in his throat, drinking in the sight of her tits. Her nipples were exquisite—stiff, dusky pink points that jut out from her petite frame in a way that made his mouth water. 

He let out an animalistic snarl as he yanked her down to the floor, pulling her naked body against his. Her hips felt exceptionally delicate in his hands and his thumbs actually overlapped where he held her. She was by far the smallest woman he’d ever been with and that awakened a primitive instinct within him. The taste of her still danced upon his tongue, making him want to eat her alive. He fought the urge to climb on top of her and ravage her like a ruthless barbarian would deflower a young maiden in medieval times.

He bent forward and burrowed his face in the valley between her breasts, licking leftover stickiness from her skin.

“You’re so goddamn tiny. I can put your whole tit in my mouth like a cupcake.” He growled, biting her gently. “If we fucked, my cock would turn your pussy inside out. Would you like that? Hmm? You wanna ride the wrecker, baby?”

“No.” She replied, looking at him through dazed, half-lidded eyes.

“Liar.” He chuckled before he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth.

“Oh, please…” Kate whimpered, bucking in his strong embrace. Her nipples were extra sensitive and the pleasure of his mouth on them was so great. She wasn’t sure if she was asking for more or for him to stop.

He plucked the nipple he wasn’t sucking, and her hands bunched in his hair, pulling on his head to keep his mouth attached to her breast. He tugged harder on the swollen nub, sinking his teeth into the tender flesh, and eliciting a cry from her parted lips. The spark of pain was like a livewire to her clit, and she came suddenly, tensing up for an instant, then going limp in his arms.

“Mmmm, you’re so responsive. I love that.” Chris murmured. “Gemma, grab a strawberry and have a seat on the couch.” He instructed before he went back to sucking on Kate, switching to her other breast. 

Gemma dashed over to the platter, grabbed a strawberry and dunked it in Cool Whip, then plopped down on the sofa.

“Sit back and spread your legs for me.” Chris told her.

She obeyed him without question and he set Kate down to rearrange her to his liking. When she was positioned exactly the way he wanted her, he picked Kate up and sat her down on Gemma’s lap. He spread Kate’s legs wide, hooking them over Gemma’s legs so that their naughty bits were stacked neatly one on top of the other, glistening wetly and in want of attention.

“Now that’s a fucking sight if I’ve ever seen one.” Chris said huskily. “I might have to start referring to this group as the pretty pussy pals.”

He grabbed Gemma’s hand along with the cream coated strawberry she was holding and placed it right over Kate’s drenched slit. Then he extended his right arm and pushed two fingers into Roxanne, used his left hand to stuff two fingers into Gemma, and planted his mouth over Kate’s strawberry adorned snatch. All three women cried out in unison.

Aubrey couldn’t believe this was taking place in her living room. Spying on Chris from the hall was nothing compared to this. Watching him take on all three of her friends was beyond impressive. It was fucking unreal. 

He seamlessly switched from one to the other, quickly finding their sweet spots, and using that knowledge to bring them indescribable pleasure. He was excellent at multitasking, and on the subject of multiples, he had them surfing wave after orgasmic wave. Aubrey had a sneaking suspicion that he was no stranger to having more than one woman at his disposal.

Roxanne was the first casualty, coming twice in succession, and passing out during the second climax. Gemma and Kate came right on her heels, and Aubrey—who was still fingering herself—wasn’t far behind them.

Chris’ muffled voice snapped her out of her erotic stupor. “Bre, it’s your turn.”

The central part of her brain was focused on meeting her body’s demands, and she could hardly form a coherent thought that didn’t have to do with reaching orgasm. So she just spit out the first question that came to mind.

“Have you had this many women at one time before?”

Chris chuckled against Kate’s mound, taking a little breather. “Eh, this is nothing. Six sorority sisters is my personal best.” He replied.

_Whoa, six girls at one time! Suspicion confirmed._

He straightened up between the two women whose legs were spread lewdly before him, their inner thighs shiny with desire. He gave his cock a few rapid jerks, then thrust full speed ahead into Gemma, his formidable girth stretching her to the limit. She let out an inhuman scream, and she probably would’ve bucked Kate’s skinny body clear across the room if Chris’ hands hadn’t been on her hips pinning her down.

He held onto Kate for leverage, finding his rhythm while she avidly explored his muscular physique with her dainty little hands. Gemma flailed on the sofa, trapped beneath the miniature brunette seated on her lap as Chris drove into her with long, hard strokes. Aubrey noticed that unlike Roxanne, Gemma couldn’t take all of him. She could only handle half of the infamous wrecker.

Placing a hand under Kate’s ass, Chris hoisted her up. She planted her feet on the edge of the couch and grabbed the top of it behind her to raise herself up above Gemma in a mid-air crab crawl. Chris dove back between her legs, licking her from perineum to clit with long swipes of his tongue, his steely cock reaming out Gemma’s velvety center all the while.

Aubrey’s orgasm hit without warning. Her pussy clenched down on her fingers and she came with a broken moan, her body tensing and releasing in waves.

Her outcry caught Chris’ attention, and he lifted his head to look in her direction. Kate had pulled a great deal of hair loose from his ponytail, and several golden strands fell into his eyes, framing his face in a way that made him appear grungy and mysterious. Being under his brilliant blue stare was triggering enough to extend her orgasm and she shuddered visibly as pleasure washed over her once again. What a fucking rush...and what a fucking man. His power over her was phantasmal. He didn’t even have to touch her to make her come.

When he saw that Aubrey had her hand in her panties, he frowned at her and emitted a low growl.

He took Gemma’s hand and placed it between Kate’s legs like it was completely normal for best friends to touch each other sexually. “Keep her nice and wet for me.” He instructed.

Gemma instantly complied, rubbing the petite brunette above her with as much energy as she could muster while Chris continued driving into her.

He turned his focus back to Aubrey and wagged a disapproving finger at her.

“Bad girl.” He admonished. “Impatient, too. I know how much you need to get off, believe me, I do. You’re only human, Bre, and it’s perfectly normal for you to be aroused as fuck right now. But you didn’t have to pleasure yourself. This is your party after all, did you honestly think I’d leave you hanging?”

She shyly pulled her hand out of her panties and gnawed her bottom lip, giving him a shrug.

“I wouldn’t. So if you want to come again, you’ll do it by _my_ hand, and only with my permission. Do you understand me?”

Aubrey nodded, suppressing a quiver as an electric thrill coursed through her, inspired by the dominant tone of his voice.

“Good, now get over here.”

Aubrey’s body moved of its own accord. She had gone too far with him already, twice, no less, and this situation was far worse than either before. She was a married woman and so was Roxanne. Chris had already fucked the overeager blond to exhaustion, and now Gemma was having her turn. He’d already determined that he was too big for Kate, so Aubrey was the only one left, except that she couldn’t fuck him. She loved her husband dearly and she didn’t want to betray him any further, no matter how neglected and unsatisfied she was.

As soon as she drew near, Chris grabbed her wrist. Then he brought her wet fingers up to his mouth and sucked hard, making her moan out loud. His eyes were dark with lust as he said, “Bloody hell, you taste even sweeter than you look.”

“Oh—I, um—thank you.” Aubrey stammered, blushing as his tongue licked slowly over each individual digit, collecting her essence like it was just as appetizing as the whipped cream. 

“Always so well-mannered, just like Tommy. Are you this polite when you come? Will you thank me for every orgasm I give you?” He wondered, grinning. “I’d really like to find out.”

“I’d like you to find out too…but we’re not doing _that_.” She told him firmly as her gaze lowered to where his cock was gliding in and out of Gemma. Her eyes widened at the sight. The view was even more obscene from this proximity.

Chris wrapped an arm around her waist, increasingly turned on by the fact that it only took one to completely encompass it.

“Why not?” He asked, pulling her closer.

“Because I love Tom.”

“I know you do. I’m happy that you do. I’ve never seen a more perfect couple. You two were made for each other. Fucking me won’t change that, I promise.”

He gave her such an innocent, boyish look, seemingly so harmless that in that moment, she trusted him. She cupped the back of his head in her hands and brought his mouth to hers. They had shared plenty of casual kisses before, always on the cheek, of course, but this was their first real kiss and it was _red-hot_. It started with the barest brush of his lips against hers, then deepened in slow, toe-curling strokes.

Chris took the lead, kissing her fervently and at great length. He’d never gotten a thrill from the simple act of kissing before, but boy was he ever getting one now. His submerged cock twitched at the nervous way Aubrey licked her lips before she leaned into him, so her mouth was not only incredibly soft but also bright pink and shimmering, begging him to claim it. So he tangled his fingers in the silk of her hair and did exactly that.

He devoured the recesses of her mouth with endless fire and expert finesse, pouring everything he had into the union. Belatedly, Aubrey realized that his mouth had been, well, _everywhere_, and the proof was in the flavors that transferred from his provocatively rolling tongue onto her own coy one. He tasted like a medley of things—strawberries, champagne, chocolate, and a decadent mixture of her friends. It was a kiss she found herself easily lost in once you took away all of the filthy and taboo aspects.

Aubrey’s breath caught when she felt his hand nestle between her legs, but he didn’t caress her. He just kept his hand still, lightly cupping her overheated sex. 

After a while, Chris broke their kiss, resting his forehead against hers with a tormented sigh.

“Your panties are completely soaked through. God, Bre, you don’t know what that does to me. Knowing that I make you as wet as you make me hard. I want this.” He said, giving her pussy a firm squeeze. “I want every single part of you so fucking badly.”

He started trailing kisses across her neck and her pussy reacted so strongly to his words that for a minute she thought she might faint. She wanted him just as badly, but she denied him nevertheless.

“You can’t have me.” Aubrey whispered, even as she leaned into his hungry, open-mouth kisses, pressing her throat harder against his lips and moaning when he nipped her with his teeth.

“Yes, I can.” He insisted. “You’re not ready to give yourself to me, so I won’t have you today. But I will eventually. It’s only a matter of time.”

His lips found hers again and he ate her with kisses, claiming her mouth with a passion so voracious you’d think his life depended on it.

“Oh God!” Gemma screamed, reminding them that they were not alone.

Aubrey pulled away from him feeling breathless beyond measure. Tom’s kisses were unquestionably sweet and his tender little love pecks still gave her butterflies, but Chris’ kisses were in a league of their own. He left her weak in the knees, and she slumped against his side, laying her flushed cheek on his shoulder. She was jostled every time he thrust into Gemma, but she didn’t care. She was insanely aroused and watching her friends get fucked by him knowing that she couldn’t have a turn was maddening. So she was grateful for any kind of physical contact with him, even if it was just her flaming hot cheek against his sweat-slicked skin.

Gemma came seconds later as Aubrey looked on in astonishment. Chris’ girth was ridiculous and it was truly amazing to see the way she had to stretch to fit him.

Aubrey’s gaze drifted up to where Chris was plunging three fingers in and out of Kate. It had taken a bit of effort to get them there, but she must’ve been extremely wet now because she was welcoming his index, middle, and ring finger with ease. She appeared to be quite adaptable, which meant that his earlier assessment of their incompatibility had been wrong. Or maybe he’d just been lying to her to see how she’d react. 

Kate had been noticeably disappointed when he told her she couldn’t take him, and near tears when she found out that all of her friends could. Chris really was good at reading people, because Kate was a spoiled little brat who thought she was entitled to everything and she absolutely hated feeling left out. The clever bastard had made her want him without her even realizing it. And if he was serious about taking her holier than thou attitude down a notch, he knew he needed to use the wrecker on her high and mighty ass. He knew he had to treat her to a fucking she’d never, ever forget.

When Aubrey looked back at Chris, he was smiling. She tucked a wisp of hair behind his ear, then let her lips graze his lobe as she murmured, “It’ll fit.”

Chris grinned and pulled his cock out of Gemma with a vulgar squelch. Then he grabbed Kate by her ankles and yanked her forward. She slid down Gemma’s spent body; her travels eased by a thin veneer of perspiration. She came to rest with her torso nestled between Gemma’s long legs, her head lying upon the warm pillow of Gemma’s taut stomach, and her ass hanging over the edge of the sofa.

Chris widened her legs with the trunk of his body, situating himself between her smooth thighs while his giant cock levitated above her.

“What’re you gonna do to me?” Kate asked, slurring her words.

“You’re mine now, love. That means I get to do whatever the hell I want to you. And what I want is to fuck you—_hard_—as hard as your little pussy can stand it.”

Kate blinked at him in disbelief. “But you—mmph.”

His mouth muffled her squeaky voice and she moaned as he swallowed her protest with a rough kiss.

“The next time you speak, it’d better be to scream my name.” He told her.

Then he shoved his well-used fingers into her mouth and made her suck them clean. Without even thinking, Aubrey wrapped her hand around his cock, and Chris hissed in pleasure. Her touch almost made him blow his load and he clenched his jaw to keep his orgasm at bay. Aubrey smiled, proud that she had that effect on him. She positioned him at Kate’s opening and watched with a perverse sense of glee as he slowly began to push into her.

“Oh my god! Oh my fucking god!” Kate screeched.

That wasn’t his name, but Chris was getting used to the alias.

“I guess that’s close enough.” He said with a chuckle.

His cock strained at Kate’s pussy, spreading her labia wide, and stretching her tiny hole like a virgin’s. She was definitely lubricated enough, and he had loosened her up with his fingers so she wouldn’t tear, but fuck, was she ever a snug fit. He’d never been inside a woman with such narrow walls. 

He tunneled in gingerly and the head of his cock gradually disappeared, until finally, with a groan from him and a high-pitched squeal from Kate, his bulbous mushroom tip sank inside her.

“Shit.” Chris grunted, stuffing another inch of his legendary dick into Kate who squirmed and whimpered beneath him. “Now that is fucking _tight_.”

Kate wasn’t accustomed to a man of his size and it showed. She undulated her hips, meeting his thrusts rather awkwardly as she endeavored to keep up with him without being skewered like a piece of meat. The feel of him filling her to bursting made her hands ball into fists, and her pussy clenched around him, gripping his length. He wasn’t able to fuck her with much of his cock, but the few inches he managed to get inside brought her to climax in sixty seconds flat. And he still didn’t stop. She rode the wrecker through two more orgasms and Chris steamrolled his way through them as though his cock would never go limp.

“Christ, that boyfriend of yours must have a pencil dick.” He groaned. “You’re so fucking tight, it’s unbelievable.”

Aubrey pressed herself up against him, hugging his side as her hands roamed over his sweaty back, flexing buttocks, and concrete abs. Occasionally, her hand would venture down to the base of his shaft to jerk off what couldn’t fit into Kate, sometimes lower, to fondle his balls. 

She couldn’t get enough of his body. She was awed by the powerful feel of it and amazed by the startling contrasts—his skin was remarkably soft and the muscles underneath were so very hard. The way he was built was such a beautiful contradiction that her hands couldn’t help but worship him. Soon she was rubbing herself up and down his arm, massaging her breasts against him, hoping that the tingling sensations she felt in her nipples would somehow migrate down to her clit. She was frustrated that her shirt was in the way, but she was too shy and self-conscious to remove it.

Roxanne sat up and leaned back against the arm of the couch, touching herself as she watched Chris and Kate go at it. Gemma was getting off on the sight of them too, caressing her breasts and grinding her wet sex against Kate’s back.

Chris set a firm jaw, and his brow furrowed in concentration.

“I’m getting close.” He warned Kate.

“D-d-don’t come inside me. I’m n-not on the pill.” She managed to sputter out.

Chris growled and held back his climax. His balls ached, and he could feel his seed bubbling up into his shaft, hot and ready to explode. Gritting his teeth, he continued to push Kate towards ecstasy, willing to torture himself until she got off again, for the fourth and final time.

“Come for me once more.” He told her.

“Oh god…I don’t think I can.” Kate meekly replied.

“There’s nothing to think about, love. Pleasure is a no-brainer. All you have to do is feel.”

He started to thrust his hips with fury, driving into her hard, deep, and demanding. His grip on her became so tight that you could see the indents of his fingers being impressed upon her skin. He lowered his face to hers, his wintry blue gaze intensifying as he stared right into her soul and took possession.

“I can’t hold back much longer.” He grunted. “Either you come again, or I do, and I’ll decide where.”

His hand crept up her body and closed over her breast. He gave her nipple a sharp pinch and drove his cock just a little bit deeper, forcing her insides to submit to his assault. Kate’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she shattered, shaking and clawing and screaming her throat raw.

Chris roared as she clamped down around him like a vicious pair of pliers. “Holy fuck!” He shouted, staring down at where their bodies were joined. “Shit…ahh…shit, that’s intense. Unnhhh…fucking hell, your pussy’s dangerous.” 

On the brink of his own orgasm, he carefully pulled out of Kate and tossed her onto her own section of the couch. She landed with a tired whimper and immediately passed out next to Gemma, closing her eyes and heaving a sigh of satisfaction.

Chris then grabbed Aubrey by the waist and hauled her onto his lap. His cock slid underneath her shirt, aching with the need for release as it was trapped between their burning bodies. Then his hips went wild, bucking like an untamed horse, letting friction and deep-seated attraction work their magic. 

Aubrey thought it reached a new level of indecency for them, but she had to admit it was highly erotic feeling his big, juice-coated dick, fresh from another woman’s pussy, rubbing hot and hard against the softness of her skin.

He put his arms around her, engulfing her in a tight embrace as his hips went motionless. He smoothly switched techniques, lifting and lowering Aubrey on his lap, using her body as a masturbation aid. He crushed her into his chest, stroking her flat stomach against his pulsing dick. It wasn’t just sexual, it was also fantastically _sensual_, and it was more than enough to send Chris over the edge.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so perfect…so fucking perfect. I’d give up everything I own to be inside you.” He declared as if he wasn’t crossing a thousand lines and breaking every bro code known to man by airing his impure thoughts. “Do you like knowing you undo me? Hmm? Does it please you to know that I’d put it all on the line for a single night with you?”

Aubrey quaked in his arms at this sudden revelation. She _did_ like knowing she had such a profound impact on him. The way Chris wanted her didn’t make her feel cheap, or slutty, or basic. It made her feel powerful as hell.

With a moan that sounded equal parts agony and ecstasy, he erupted. His handsome face contorted in pleasure as thick jets of seed exploded out of him, splattering her belly and breasts. His hold on her turned savage as he bounced her on his lap like a ragdoll, milking himself of every last drop. Semen trickled across her fevered flesh and his breath was warm and fast on her neck as shudders racked his large frame. Watching him unravel was just as captivating as everything else he did, if not more so because he was strong—so remarkably strong—but pleasure was the one thing he surrendered to.

The minute he caught his breath, he went to work on Aubrey, sliding his hand into her panties and touching her bare sex for the first time. She let out a startled gasp as his skilled fingers came to rest upon her slippery cleft. His palm was hot and hard, the skin of it sticky and a bit rough against her smooth mound. Reverently, he stroked the tip of his finger across her seam, parting the petals of her lips.

“The prettiest pussy of them all.” He murmured, his voice gruff, his spent cock already rehardening.

“Whoa, wait a second.” Aubrey protested although she was secretly preening at his vulgar compliment. She leaned away from him as much as his arms would allow and pushed on his shoulders, finally showing some sign of resistance. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Chris placed his free hand on the middle of her back and pulled her closer. Then he bent his head and kissed her neck, sending a rush of heat to her core.

“Shhh, it’s okay.” He whispered, dragging his lips across her throat as his tongue flitted out to taste her. “You’re so good to me, Bre, and I just want to return the favor. I know you hunger for sexual exploration. You crave it. And you’re a beautiful woman who deserves to have her needs met. I’m right here, baby. Take your frustration out on me.” 

She stared into his clear blue gemstone eyes and saw that he was giving her a choice, or maybe he was just hypnotizing her again. Either way, she wished she hadn’t drunk so much. She was having trouble thinking straight, and she was unable to concentrate on anything except her burgeoning desire. With his strength and maleness wrapped all around her, she couldn’t actively fight him off, nor could she honestly say that she wanted him to let her go.

So she did what any horny, wasted housewife would do. She crossed over to the dark side. 

She rocked her hips forward, urging Chris to push a finger into her. He obliged her, sliding one finger deep, and wriggling it. It was a delicious prelude of the rapture to come, and she gasped, her body arching against his. 

He worked it in and out of her, once, twice—studying her reaction before he added a second finger. When he inserted a third finger she jerked at the intrusion and opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. And then his tongue was there, intertwining with hers, catching her soft cries as she swiveled her hips and rode his fingers with a sense of urgency. It felt glorious to get herself off on a hand that was not her own. His free hand went from playing in her hair to grasping her hip, and he guided her, pulling her onto his fingers as they lunged up to meet her.

She was so small that even with all of her wetness coating him, his fingers still felt like a huge invasion. His head spun when he thought about how she’d fit around his cock. No doubt she’d grip him like a velvety little vise.

“Jesus, Bre, three fingers is a stretch. How the fuck are you this tight?” He groaned, armed with the knowledge that Tom was rather well endowed himself.

“I don’t—I can’t—” Aubrey panted, unable to articulate what she was feeling.

It was like she was suspended in a different world—a world that existed solely for her pleasure. All that mattered was Chris’ hard body beneath her, his mouth kissing her, and his fingers inside of her doing things that her husband had never done. How had she lived so long without this? 

“You gonna come for me like I came for you?” He asked, like she had any other choice.

Aubrey bit her lip, nodding rapidly as his fingers continued their masterful wickedness. A moment later, she felt his thumb against the prominent bud of her clit, which was soaking wet and sensitive to his touch. He applied pressure to it and started to rub. 

She made a sexy, strangled noise as she ground against him, using him just as he had used her.

“That’s it, baby, don’t hold back. Take what you _need_. Come with every last shred of energy you possess. You’ve earned it.” He spoke into her ear. “Imagine it’s my cock, Bre…just fucking imagine.”

His words spurred her on. This time she was in control. She was taking her pleasure, demanding it, from a man who could literally snap her in half with his bare hands. It made her feel indestructible, like a goddess, and she needed this release more than any other. She wanted to prove to herself that she was nothing like Kate, the narrow-minded prude. She wanted to prove that she could be fearless. She could throw caution to the wind and explore her sexuality, even if she had to do it with a man who was not her husband.

Aubrey teetered on the brink of a climax, and there was a split second where everything just stopped—their eyes locked, their breathing stilled, the world around them faded away—while every nerve in their bodies buzzed in a hormonal frenzy. It was a sweet pause they both savored before the inevitable happened.

He found her elusive g-spot. Perhaps he had known exactly where it was all along, and he was just waiting for the right moment to send her into an orgasm induced coma. Whatever the case, his fingers curved against that soft, spongy spot on her front wall, and their come-hither movements put her to sweet, sweet death before ultimately bringing her back to life again.

Her orgasm ripped through her without mercy, showing her pleasure so intense, so enlightening, so _liberating_, she knew right then and there that she had to have more.

Chris held her close while she convulsed against him, his shirtless torso scorching her pale skin right through her soiled top. It was annihilating bliss and it left Aubrey shaking and breathing so violently she thought her lungs would burst.

“Damn, that feels nice.” He murmured, nuzzling the crook of her neck as she bathed his hand in her juices. “I can’t wait to be inside of you for real.”

Aubrey’s head lolled on her shoulders as she blinked at him through heavily lidded eyes. “Wow…I’m so going to hell for that.” She mumbled dazedly, feeling completely wrung out.

A husky laugh rumbled up from Chris’ chest as he said, “No worries, baby. I’ll be right there with you.”

Then he collapsed onto his back, taking her with him. She ended up sprawled on top of him, straddling his waist with his hand still inside her panties.

Chris couldn’t seem to get enough of her mouth, because his lips kept pressing softly against hers, as though her signature pout would sustain him. His kisses weren’t demanding, just persistent, but she was too exhausted to respond.

They lay there for a long time, so long that the room became uncomfortably quiet. All you could hear was heavy breathing, and the sound of a car alarm going off in the distance.

Aubrey tried to push off of him at one point, but he growled in objection. His hand snaked into her hair and balled into a fist at the back of her head, keeping their lips fused together—reminding her that her mouth belonged to him. His tongue emerged and flicked against her lips. Moist. Hot. Seeking. She opened her mouth to grant him entrance and he leisurely slipped inside. He kissed her slowly and deeply like they had all the time in the world. She shuddered as his fingers tickled between her legs, turning her to a quivering pile of jelly once more.

A few more minutes passed before he pulled his hand out of her panties and deftly rolled them over. He held himself above her on his powerful arms and gazed down at her with his twinkling baby blues. His mouth opened and closed, like he wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the right words. Ultimately, he just smiled, and even after everything they had just done, Aubrey blushed furiously. She didn’t know why. She couldn’t really explain why. She just did.

He glanced down at her shirt, which clung enticingly to her swollen breasts thanks to his potent seed.

Smirking he said, “You throw the best fucking parties.”

As guilty as Aubrey felt about what had just happened, she couldn’t help laughing at his cleverly worded double entendre.

The best fucking party, indeed.


End file.
